


angels like you | hazbin hotel

by hazbingrimy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Adam and Eve, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archangels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gen, Goddesses, Group Sex, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love, Valentino & Velvet & Vox Friendship (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 87,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbingrimy/pseuds/hazbingrimy
Summary: angels like you...can’t fly down here with me.✞you become a target for many when you find yourself in Hell, as a breathing and living human.(Hazbin Harem x Female Reader)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/You, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Lucifer Magne & Reader, Lucifer Magne/Reader, Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel), Stolas Goetia/Reader, Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Velvet (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 304
Kudos: 369





	1. disclaimers

this is a hazbin hotel/helluva boss fanfiction

its a reverse harem so there will be a lot of love interests! some more prominent than others.

warning!

there will be heavy and mature content in this book

its also barely inspired by the movie jennifers body.

i dont own anything of jennifers body nor hazbin hotel or helluva boss. all medias belong to their respective creators and such.

i hope you enjoy ! <3


	2. prologue

"So thats what we will be discussing this semester. Please bring your laptops to class tomorrow. Have a good rest of your evening and lets hope 2019 will be a good new year."

The classroom fills with the soft chatter and bustling of students ready to leave Professor Moons last class of the day. You stood up and grabbed your tote bag with a tired exhale. As you walked away down the steps and looked over the notes you took for this semesters topics you began to regret choosing psychology as a career to go into.

_There is a special place in Hell for this woman._ You think in a half joking way. Making your way out of the classroom you jump in surprise when someone wraps an arm around your shoulder. Breathing out in relief you turn to your best friend with a grin.

"Hey Carrie, what are you doing here?",you ask with curiosity. The asian woman nudges you with her hip and she holds a wide and innocent grin on her olive features.

You felt a bit of uneasiness in your mind.

"Can't a girl come walk her best friend back to the dorm after her last class? You know its been dangerous on campus since that one girl..."

You begin to block out her usual "best friend" speech and you stop in the hallway with a loud sigh. Turning to her you allow her arm to fall from around your shoulders.

"What do you want?",you ask with a pointed look. She looks you up and down with a look of offense. Dropping the facade after realizing you won't budge she plasters on a kind smile, her big brown eyes looking to you.

"So...there's this band playing at this bar nearby and...",she trails off and you let out an exasperated sigh while tilting your head. You raise a brow while stuffing your notes into your tote bag.

"You want me to come along?",you question. She nods in an eager way and you groan loudly, garnering the attention of a few university students passing by. She frowns lightly and interlaces your arms as you begin to walk away.

"Oh please (Y/N)! Molly is going to be there and I really want to see her and the band! You know I don't like going places alone!",she whines while tugging on your arm. You recognized the name she dropped. She was an upperclassmen who Carrie had the biggest crush on.

"Carrie...I planned on prepping for Professor Moons course tonight. I already have an exam to cram for in Professor—",she hurries to stand in front of you and puts a hand up. You stop at such a rude display and ready to scold her until a sly and mischievous grin spreads across her lips.

"If you come with me and stay—for the _entire_ night—I will give you one month of not being in the dorm. One week whenever you want.",she says this with a certain tone to her voice. You raise your brows in shock at such an offer.

Truth be told you were more of the serious one when it came to school. You loved Carrie, she had been your best friend for ten years now, but she could be a bit much. It was many times you were kept up taking care of her drunken state or being locked out of the room whenever she brought someone home. A month of no vomit clean-up, no crashing on the study hall couches, and no condoms on the floor sounded like heaven.

You immediately held out your hand with a wide grin,"Deal." She took your hand in her dainty one and grinned in triumph. She squealed and began to drag you back to the dorm. "Lets get you into something cuter!"

✞

Your night could be going worse.

You sat at the bar inside a little club that was a few ways away from the university. You watched the new band set up their instruments and looked across the room to see Carrie chatting with Molly and her sister, Nora. You let out a soft chuckle and turned back to the glass of vodka in your hands.

The club/bar was fairly full today. You wondered why then figured it may be because of the indie band playing today. Carrie had told you they were a rising band which would explain why they'd play in a little place like Dalton.

Living in such a small town for majority of your life you could see how this is exciting to those that haven't visited the city you live in. You were lucky your university was in the city yet close to home.

Then again it wasn't like you had a home to go to.

Thinking about your old home you raised the glass to your lips and let the burning liquid run down your throat. You then felt a presence next to you and you turned to face a man with stubble across his strong jaw.

_woah hes cute..._ you think to yourself with a clearing of your throat when he smiles at you. Two dimples press into his cheeks. He's silent for a few moments and his eyes seem to look into your soul. His stare begins to make you uncomfortable so you tilt your head with a raised brow.

"Can I help you with something?",you ask with a bit of attitude. He seems to blink back and he chuckles in a sheepish way. His inked arm reaches up to rub the nape of his neck and he shakes his head gently.

"Sorry, you're just...stunning.",he compliments you and you laugh with a bit of awkwardness,"You come here with anyone?"

_Still weird to be staring like a weirdo..._ you think. You turn to look where Carrie was. She was now close to the band on stage who began to play a upbeat yet dark tune. Many whistled and whooped. You began to ponder over giving this guy a shot. He was fairly hot and if he was here there wasn't any chance of running into him back in the city.

"Yeah I'm—",when you turn back you stop short to realize he's no longer where he once was. You feel a bit relieved but also disappointed. With a shrug you look down to your drink and down the rest of the alcohol.

When the usual burn hits the back of your throat your nose scrunches when a bitter after taste is left. You cover your mouth to discreetly cough. _Gross..._ you think while standing up from your seat and walking to join Carrie and the rest.

You figured you might as well enjoy your time.

And you were, for about fifteen minutes.

Until your head and stomach began to feel funny.

You grabbed Carries shoulder as those around you danced and sang along to the indie band. She looked at you with worry as your vision began to blur and bile began to rise in your throat. "Bath...bathroom...",you breathe out while wrapping an arm around your torso. Molly looks to you with worry and Carrie nods quickly.

"Oh shit, you lightweight!",Carrie laughs with a teasing tone and she puts your arm over her shoulder. She looks to Molly and Nora,"I'll be back."

The floor you stand on feels absent as you are practically dragged to the restroom. Soon enough the world around you begins to turn black. Carrie sits you down on the floor in front of the toiler. Her concern begins to heighten.

"Did you really drink that much?",she questions with pinched brows and you shake your head. Her voice sounds distant and fuzzy, as if she's speaking underwater. You hold up one finger and Carrie holds back your hair with confusion.

_One drink wouldn't have done this to her...unless..._ she begins to think and her eyes widen. "Holy shit, (Y/N) did you ever look away from your—" _THUMP!_

Her sentence stops short and you hear what sounds like a bag of potatoes falling to the floor. You try to keep consciousness until your head slumps onto the stall wall and you fall asleep.

"Fuck did you have to knock her out so damn hard?",the bearded man asks as he lifts you up. His employee shrugs as he lays Carrie against the stall door.

"At least we ain't killing her. You sure this ones a virgin?",the guitarist asks with a raised brow. His manager nods while taking look outside of the restroom for any witnesses.

"Yeah her friend was blabbing about getting her laid for the first time tonight. Told you we'd find one in this backwards ass town. Now lets get to the van before someone comes."

You awake with a pounding headache. The sound of water crashing against rocks fills your ears and the smell of salt water tickles your nose. You try to pull your hand to rub your temples but flinch when they refuse to move. Your eyes burst open and you gasp as you tug on the ropes holding down your wrists and ankles.

The sky is dark and littered with stars and glowing moon. You look around and realize four men surround you. One of them being the man from the bar. It doesn't take you long to realize what happened.

"Y-You drugged me?...",you whisper through a coarse voice. Your eyes fall to the candles surround you and you look back to notice where you are. Atop the cliff where Daltons famous endless waterfall is. "Whats going on? Let me go! He—"

"Shut up.",the bar man says with a gruff voice while point a knife to your throat. Your immediately shut up and your eyes widen in utter fear. Your bottom lip quivers and the closer you look at the men you realize they were the band you had watched with Carrie.

_Carrie? Wheres Carrie!?_

Before you can speak the drummer speaks,"We're really sorry to do this but...its either getting loaded or you and..." He pulls out a strange book and the bassist shoves what you taste to be an apple in your mouth. You begin to tug at the restraints as they all chant in a language foreign to you. Your eyes are wide as the manager lifts the antique looking dagger up. Their voices grow louder.

_Am I getting sacrificed!?_

Your fearful question is soon answered when the bearded man plunges the dagger into your heart and your eyes widened once more. A lightning bolt shoots across the sky and in the blink of an eye thats the last thing you see before darkness envelops you once more.

✞

"Vaggie lets hang up some flyers over here! Maybe some—",the princess of Hell stops abruptly as her eyes glance into the dark alleyway. A soft gasp leaves her lips as the flyers fall from her black nailed hands.

She sees you laying on the dirty ground, wet droplets on your warm living skin and hair matted to your face. "Oh my..." Her girlfriend soon walks over to her and looks down to the flyers on the ground.

"Hon what...",she trails off when she realizes Charlies face has drained of any color it held. She turned to where she was looking and her own flyers fell from

her hands.

"Vaggie?"

"Ye—Yes?..."

"Is that a hu—hu...a human?..."

"It sure is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors note:  
> um so yes. i hope this isn't too bad i promise it'll get better i just needed to get the ball rolling :,) anyways enjoy! thank u for reading muah <33


	3. a quick breakdown

"Now why in heavens name have you called me so late into the day my dear?"

Vaggie steps aside as Alastor walks into the hotel with his cane in hand. She rolls her eye and nods over to where Charlie is standing. The blonde demon currently biting down on the pad of her thumb with anxiety.

"Charlie thought it'd be best if we called you first since you have some...experience with shit like this.",Vaggie said. Alastors brows pinched together as he approached the charming demon belle. With a twirl of his hand his cane disappeared into thin air. Charlie turned at the familiar tap rhythm of his shoes, one she'd grown to memorize since he offered his services just a week ago.

"Oh Alastor! Okay so um, this is a bit of a...strange situation.",Charlie began with a nervous chuckle while beginning to lead Alastor to one of the empty rooms within the hotel. "So we found this girl—er woman I guess and well she has this weird symbol on her chest that looks like um...the voodoo ones you usually have around you when you...you know...spazz out."

Alastors brow raises at her strange explanation and he chuckles while fixing his monocle,"Many sinners often find themselves using voodoo and hoodoo foolishly, its not a surprise that they have symbols or words etched into them. This doesn't seem to be an emergency to me."

Charlie nods slowly and exhales deeply while wrapping her hand around the doorknob,"But here's the thing...she's not dead." Alastor is completely confused by Charlies statement but his eyes widen when she opens the door.

With a gaping mouth and eery static surrounding him his eyes land on you. Gagged and bound to a chair, per Vaggies precautions. Charlie and Vaggie watch with caution as Alastor approaches you. His gloved hand reaches out to touch your cheek.

The warmth radiating off your damp skin causes his heart to pound in his chest. His eyes then trail down to where your lowcut top exposes your chest. His gray skin tinges a darker gray but his mind turns when he recognizes the symbol. Clearing his throat he fixes his composure and turns to the woman holding hands.

"Its a sacrificial symbol. Somebody must have sacrificed her to one of the entities in order to gain great success or wealth!",Alastor says with an uncomfortably cheery tone. Charlie and Vaggie share a look of confusion. Vaggies arms cross over her flat chest loosely.

"That doesn't make sense. If she was sacrificed then she would be dead. As in not even allowed into Hell dead. She is clearly a human.",Charlie walks towards you as Alastor steps away to look you over more clearly.

He laughs loudly and nods,"Ah you dumb broad.",Vaggie growls at his remark yet he continues, unbothered,"Whoever tried to sacrifice her must have made quite a big and crucial mistake in their ritual."

Charlies hands cup your cheeks with wonder. She still couldn't believe she was here, meeting and touching her first living human. The warmth that radiated off of you was comforting and the fact that you didn't reek of despair and death was only more comforting.

You began to stir in your sleep and Charlie quickly removed her hands to turn to Alastor. Her thin brows pinch together and dark lips purse,"Well—what do we do? If we kill her here then she dies and goes...nowhere. We can't send her back unless..."

When Charlie trails off Vaggie reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She finishes her sentence,"Unless Lucifer sends her back...fuck."

All three jump when you let out a soft groan from behind the cloth tied around your mouth.

Your head pounds and entire body aches as you slowly begin to blink your blurry vision away. _What...am I dead?..._ you think with a foggy mind as your chest aches and hurts. Your vision clears and your eyes widen when you noticed your ankles and wrists are bound. A cloth is muffling your noises and you're in a room thats unfamiliar.

But the strange room thats clad in only red decor isn't your first focus. Its the three people that stand just a few feet away from you. Your wide eyes shake with fear at the sight of them.

A woman with an X through one of her eyes and gray skin. A woman with yellow tinted eyes. And a man with a sickly sharp grin with red tinted eyes.

You begin to thrash and try to shake out of your restraints at the sight of the...creatures. Inhaling heavily the place reeks of death and what you can only describe as hopelessness. You feel bile rise in your throat.

Charlie approaches you with wide eyes, her paper white hands up in surrender. "Woah! Calm down look none of us are gonna hurt you.",her voice is surprisingly soft and sincere. Your chest rises and falls with each rapid and heavy breath.

You look between the moth demon and deer demon and feel a sense of familiarity with the two. Your eyes then look to the yellow tinged ones that are soft yet cautious. "I don't know if you know this but you're in Hell...but you aren't dead...",she explains in a slow manner.

Your hands ball up into fists and you thrash again. _Hell?! Really!? It—It exists!?_ Your mind races and you begin to panic once more until the deer looking demon snaps his fingers. You gasp when a shadow bleeds down from the red walls and its "hand" hovers over the gag.

When the strange creature speaks his voice is covered by a radio grain,"Listen here my dear! Panicking and being scared will help none of us! Now we're going to untie you but you have to promise not to try anything funny! Agreed?"

You couldn't believe what was happening. Maybe it was all a bad dream? You remembered something your psychology professor told you and your eyes looked around. You met the reflection in a candlestick holder and saw yourself. Your eyes squeeze shut and your chest rose and fell.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This is happening!! I'm not dreaming fuck!_ Your mind races and you shake your head gently. The first thing you needed to do was to calm down. These people were...scary to say the least but they didn't seem like they were going to hurt you.

You hear a soft voice ring out,"We just want you to tell us what you remember before waking up here. I promise none of us are gonna hurt you." You open your teary eyes to meet the woman with an X through her eye. With a hard swallow you inhale sharply and nod.

Alastor snaps his fingers and you feel the tight cloth be tugged away by the shadow person. Your tongue runs across your dry lip and you clear your throat.

"What are you people?...",you manage to squeak out and the blonde exhales deeply.

"Lets have a talk after we untie you..."

✞

"Thats horrible! I'm so sorry you had to experience that...",the woman whos skin was as pale as paper reaches out to grab your hand. Hers was cold and lacked warmth, but it was still strangely comforting.

Vaggie had just told you the rundown of Hell and you shared your story of how you came to wake up here. They all listened intensely, especially the Radio Demon.

"We're going to figure out a way for you to get back home—err...",the moth stammers and you push back your damp hair while pulling your hand away from the woman.

"I'm (Y/N).",you finally introduce yourself with a shaking voice. She nods with a soft smile on her lips.

"I'm Vagatha, but everyone calls me Vaggie. Thats my girlfriend, Charlie.",her name rests on the tip of your tongue. The man clad in red grabs your hand and gives it a rough shake.

"And I'm Alastor! Quite a pleasure to meet a human! I haven't seen one in ages!",his yellow toothed grin and cheery show host voice makes you pull your hand away quickly. Its then that his familiarity clicks in your head. You stand up with wide eyes, alarming Vaggie and Charlie slightly.

"You're the New Orleans Slasher...",you whisper out in disbelief. Vaggie and Charlie look between you and Alastor.

You knew he sounded and looked familiar. You had heard of him in a true crime documentary. He was a notorious serial killer that rocked New Orleans in the 1940's.

"You killed innocent people! You-You murdered women and children!",you shout and raised your hand to strike him but Vaggie is quick to jump up and grab you. She holds you back as you foolishly try to wiggle out and attack the murderer.

Alastors wide grin is tight on his lips. The words you spit at him feel like venom. Especially considering they were lies. But the hurt and aching in his heart only comes out as a humorless laugh. He watches as Vaggie whispers something in your ear and you settle down almost immediately. You snort and shrug her off of you.

Alastor steps towards you with narrowed red eyes,"You foolish humans will truly believe anything told to you." He reeks of death, the scent of spices and rotting corpses makes your stomach churn. You watch as he turns and fixes his monocle,"The rest of the staff needs to know of this broads presence. I will return tomorrow, I have a meeting with another business partner."

With that he seems to disappear into thin air. You exhale deeply and place a hand over your chest. Charlie and Vaggie decide to question you about your words to Alastor later.

Charlie then turns to you with furrowed brows,"Okay, (Y/N)...you need to know there are a lot of bad and powerful people here. You need to be careful with what you say and do, especially since most aren't as patient and—err—rational as Alastor." You swallowed hard and tucked your hair back behind your ear with a soft nod.

Vaggie then places a hand on Charlies shoulder,"As for getting you back home. We have to talk to Lucifer and Lilith when they return from their vacation in the lust ring." You attempt to hide your disbelief that Lucifer and Lilith were two existing things. But your confusion of her words are evident.

Charlie explains with a bit of a cringe expression,"Basically there are seven rings for each...sin. My parents took a vacation to the lust ring. Sinners and mortal souls can only be in the pride ring, which is where we are. Those hell-born can go wherever they want. My parents usually take a vacation after the cleansings."

The mention of the cleansings made you take a seat once again on the edge of the bed. You couldn't believe people were simply...wiped from existence every year...

You let out a shaky breath,"Well when are...your parents going to be back?" Charlie runs a hand through her blonde bangs with a bit of a frown.

"Thats the thing...they could be gone for a week...or months." Your eyes widen and she puts a hand of reassurance on your shoulder. "B-But don't worry! Vaggie and I will protect you! Nothing is going to hurt you! First things first we need to...make you blend in."

You nod and swallow hard. The idea that people were turned into something else when they were sent to Hell was strange.

"We'll have to see if Niffty can—" _CRASH!_

All three of you jump at a loud crashing sound from downstairs. Charlie and Vaggie look to each other before Vaggie looks to you,"Do not leave this room. We'll be back." Before you can say another word they run out of the room.

You put your face into your hands and wonder how the hell this is all possible. Everything as you know it has been pushed into question. You breathe in and out deeply and turn to the red curtains blocking the outside. You still had yet to look out.

With shaking legs you seemed to block out the rest of this underworld. Your hands pulled apart the red curtains and through the window you looked out to what Hell was. You were just two floors up above in the "Happy Hotel".

Down below you saw many strange and grotesque creatures. Buildings surrounded everything but one in particular caught your eye. You looked up to a tall tower with a large clock on it and writing.

_** DAYS UNTIL NEXT CLEANSE ** _

_** 360 ** _

You exhaled shakily at the sight of the blood red sky and dark outline of what looked to be a pentagram. Your eyes then fell down to the branding on your chest. You really were sacrificed to some voodoo entity.

You still didn't know what they did wrong. But you were both thankful and regretful they did it wrong.

Being reminded of your situation you stilled and tried to listen downstairs. It was eerily silent and you hesitated as you walked towards the door.

"Angel! Husk! What the heavens are you two doing!",Charlie shouts as Vaggie holds back Angel Dust, now covered in alcohol.

The spider demon spits dark blood on the carpet,"I just wanted a fuckin' drink and this fuckin' hairball refused to give me one!" Husk rolls his eyes and raises the green bottle to his lips with a snort. This only aggravates Angel more.

But his anger is soon stalled by sheer shock when he looks over to the hallway that leads into the lobby. His eyes widen and he lets out a shaky breath. Vaggie and Charlie look at him in confusion and Husks eyes widen when he follows his viewpoint.

Charlie and Vaggie gasp at the sight of you and hurry towards you. With a soft sigh Charlie puts on an awkward smile.

"Its...a long story.",she says and she turns to you and places a hand on your shoulder,"You should go get some rest. We'll wake you up when its time to eat."

You look to the spider demon and the cat demon with wide unblinking eyes and nod slowly.

_Please let me wake up tomorrow and this all be some sick dream..._

Angel Dust is left paralyzed by the sight of you. Not just because you look like a human. But because of what human you look like. Flashes of his smiling mother enter his mind and his heart twists in his chest. He shakes his head and looks to Husk.

“Now I _really_ need a drink.”


	4. four days

It was the next day and you unfortunately awoke to discovering this was very much a reality. But it seemed to be a bit early considering the entirety of the hotel was quiet as could be.

You felt hunger pang your stomach though so you decided to venture out of your room in some pajamas Vaggie loaned you. Making your way across the soft red carpeted ground you looked around in wonder.

The walls were adorned and lined with family portraits, paintings, and others. You wondered what this hotel was before it was the Happy Hotel. You began to ponder over Charlies task and dreams at hand. Now knowing Hell existed and so did Heaven made you want to rethink who you were as a person.

It also made you think about those stuck here. To suffer for eternity or to die at the hands of angels. You knew there was a possibility you would be stuck here. You tried your best to be a good person but...maybe some technicality would make you a sinner. You did engage in sex before marriage, drinking, and so on.

The thought of it made you stop and lean against the hall wall. You put your face into your hands and felt tears sting your eyes. You were still in disbelief that you were truly here. In Hell. As you thought more about it you began to think about your parents. Could they be here? Or were they in Heaven?

They were good people but...once again a technicality could screw up everything.

"Its quite early to be up and crying."

You turn at the sound of a radio filtered voice and meet Alastors red glowing eyes. You sniffled and turned away quickly, wiping the fallen tears from your reddened cheeks. "As if you would care.",you comment with bitterness.

The tone of your voice makes a sting in Alastors dead heart. He fixes his monocle and approaches you with his cane in hand.

You look back to him and notice he's dressed as he usually is. In an all red suit. Then your eyes shift up to his red and black hair, a small smile tugs at the corners of your lips at the sight of the two cowlicks that imitate ears. _A deer form for a serial killer...funny._ You think.

Alastors brows pinch together at the smile that threatens to spread across your lips. He then realizes where you're looking and he finds himself a bit flustered. "Its quite rude to stare.",he claims quite simply and you laugh lightly while sniffling.

"Its also quite rude to kill people but you seem to have no problem doing that.",Alastor blinks back but finds himself chuckling at your quick reply back.

For some reason you feel a bit comfortable around Alastor right now. Then you remember what he did.

Alastor notices the exact moment your demeanor towards him changes. You clear your throat and walk past him without a word. His gloved hand tightens around his cane. With a hesitant pause he speaks out,"I didn't do what the mortals said I did."

You pause, your back facing him. With a slight snort you pinch the bridge of your nose,"Thats what Bundy said at first. If you're going to kill don't lie about it." You gasp when you feel a cold hand grip your jaw and make you face up. Your eyes meet Alastors and his grin has widened. Yet it holds nothing positive behind it.

"Don't ever accuse me of lying.",his tone is filled with static and the air around him seems to get just the same. He then releases you and snaps his fingers,"Follow me." He walks back past you and you turn while rubbing where his hand had grabbed you. A scowl painted across your face you sigh and follow him. Its not as if you had anything better to do.

He led you down a series of hallways and turns until eventually you found yourself outside for the first time. Well technically outside.

You looked up to the blood red sky but found yourself in a greenhouse of some sorts. Plants adorned the ground and you looked over to a beautiful growing rose bush. You slowly walk over to it and you let your fingers brush along the soft as silk petals.

"I created this greenhouse so the hotel could have fresh ingredients for dinners and all! Although the demon belle takes care of it, she's been trying to get that cursed spider to do the same but he refuses.",Alastor explains and you turn to him with a soft nod. He must have been talking about Charlie and Angel Dust.

He then sighs gently and with a twirl of his cane it disappears from his hand. "You know of my story in the living world, am I correct?",he asks and your mood immediately turns sour. With a stiff nod he continues on while looking out to the roses. "Then you know what my human vessel looked like yes?"

You found that question strange but gave a nod while crossing your arms over your chest loosely. He was admittingly handsome when alive. With his light brown skin and chestnut brown hair. His glittering almond brown eyes always held a charm to them. But it was the permanent grin on his lips that managed to make any woman swoon. Figures he wound up such a popular radio host.

Alastor looks you dead in your eyes and his smile tightens,"What color was my skin?"

You scoff,"Well like a light brown—....",your eyes widen and you shake your head,"...you aren't implying...?"

Alastor nods with a loud and bitter laugh. His hand covers his face and he turns to the carrots. "A weak hunter and his mutt stumble upon a mixed man aiding to a murdered woman and think the worst! Then with a bullet in his skull who better to blame various cold cases on!"

You breathe out in disbelief and shake your head,"W-Wait but there was evidence you were found with the body and it matched all the other murders!" Alastor whips around to face you and he laughs once again.

"I was trying to help the broad! Not kill her!"

His voice raises slightly and you shake your head in disbelief. You began to think of the many re-tellings of the New Orleans Slasher. The more you thought of it the more flimsy the evidence was.

"I am many things, my dear. But a man who preys on those who cannot defend themselves isn't one of them. How distasteful!",Alastor continues with a shaking of his head and scoff. "Now you may not believe my word but—" Alastor stops short when your arms suddenly wrap around him from behind.

He stills and his entire body feels chills.

You let out a soft sigh and shake your head,"I believe you." You mumble into his back. The smell of death evident on him yet not the worst thing you've smelled so far. "And when I go back home I'll make sure everyone else does too."

Alastor couldn't remember the last time he felt such warmth and comfort. Even while alive he only ever let two people touch him. He chuckles lightly and peels your arms away from him, he then turns to face you. You look up at him with a look of determination and he grins.

"I don't need you to do that, dear. It is what it is.",he walks over to the roses and you are about to argue when his hand reaches out to a rose. You watch with interest as it crumbles and turns to ashes. You walk towards him and touch the rose yourself.

Looking to him he seems to answer before you can ask,"There's a reason only Charlotte can tend to the garden. She's doing a rather good job with it. Such a shame I can't feel the petals." You look down at the rose and pluck it from its thorny bush. He watches you with confusion as you lift the rose to him.

"Does it only die when you touch it with your hand?",you question and with a bit of reluctance he nods.

"Yes so unfortunately I can't take...-",he stops speaking when you lift the rose to his cheek and let the petals rub against his gray tinted skin. His eyes are wide as they stare down at you. The petals feel like silk against his skin.

You smile up at him innocently with a laugh,"Are they as soft as you imagined?" He blinks back at you and before he can answer a loud grumble comes from you.

You drop the rose as your stomach grumbles and you immediately cover your torso,"Oh—wow sorry I haven't eaten in a while." You laugh sheepishly with a flushed face. Alastor clears his throat and straightens his composure while nodding.

"Its nearly time for breakfast. I'm going to go prepare with Niffty.",his smile seems to soften as he looks from the door to you,"You'll be called when its done."

He then makes his leave. You smile softly and drop your arms. You were a bit relieved to not have any bad blood with Alastor. This situation was terrifying enough, having an all powerful overlord would surely not be the most helpful.

You let out a soft chuckle and look around the greenhouse with a soft sigh. It seemed to be a large dome that rested in the back of the hotel. You bent down to pick up the rose and you gave it a sniff. It was one of the fresher scents you've experienced since being here.

You wondered what was going on up above. Was Carrie okay? Were people looking for you? Would they find a body? What about those band jerks?

You begin to feel a heaviness on your chest again and you look down at the rose. Tears sting your eyes but your approaching crying session is interrupted once more. This time by a deep and husky voice.

"If you're gonna cry I suggest doing it somewhere where people can't see you."

You turn to meet the yellow eyes of the barcat you saw earlier. Stubble rests along his jaw and his features are feline like. He appears to be a more human version of his designated creature. Two ears atop his head twitch in a tuff of messy salt and pepper black hair. You feel your cheeks grow a bit red when you realize how handsome he is.

"Oh—uh sorry um—",you place the rose atop a bush and you look to him,"You must be Husk." He nods and walks towards the vegetables with a basket in his hand.

"You're the human. The princess told us about your situation. I guess thats what you're crying about.",he speaks in an indifferent yet somehow grumpy way. Charlie and Vaggie didn't tell you much about Husk or Angel Dust.

All they really said was Husk wasn't one to care about anything and Angel Dust could be a bit much.

You rub the nape of your neck and watch him struggle to tug out a carrot. Yearning for a subject change you walk towards him and tilt your head slightly,"What are you doing?" He looks to you with a raised brow before turning back to the vegetables.

"Al asked me to get some vegetables for breakfast. Lazy son of a bitch.",he curses while grunting and tugging at the veggies. You kneel down onto the wet concrete and gently nudge him aside, much to his irritation.

"If you tug it like that the carrot will get stuck, let me help.",you gently pushed aside some of the dirt before grabbing the base of the stem and tugging. In one quick motion the dirtied carrot came up from the ground. You blinked back at the red color of it.

Husk looked to you as you dusted off the dirt. He felt his cheeks tinge pink when you smiled easily and placed it into the basket. _She's pretty beautiful..._ he thinks to himself before rolling his eyes.

"You coulda said 'scuse me.",he grumbles. You roll your eyes this time and pluck a tomato from its vine while glancing to him. Being this close to him his scent is one of pure alcohol and cheap booze. You look at him as you place in the tomato and your brows furrow.

Usually with everyone around the hotel its quite easy to distinguish their past. You had only a small interaction with Niffty but her attire made her time obvious. Even if you were ignorant to Alastors past anyone could guess his origins. Husk was a bit difficult to differentiate. Like Vaggie.

"The fuck are you starin at?",he asks in annoyance and you jump at how harsh he speaks. He looks at you with irritation evident on his face and you give him the bird with a frown.

"Nothing damn. You dont need to cuss at me you dick.",you reply back which catches Husk a bit off guard.

The rest of the time you collect the veggies together is spent in silence. But it was a comfortable one. Husk did steal a few glances at you. You reminded him of a woman he knew, one he hadn't seen since his deal with Alastor.

And when you looked at him with a smile and held out a hand to help him up he realized you were a bit too familiar to her. He cleared his throat and shoved your hand away.

_Maybe I should stop day drinking_ , he thinks with a scowl as he follows close behind you towards the kitchen.

✞

/ IN THE LIVING WORLD /

Carrie stares at the TV screen with teary eyes as her mother soothingly rubs circles on her back. The police captain stands at the podium and clears his throat as the press conference begins to wrap up.

_**"So please notify the Dalton Countys office if you see any sighting of (Y/N) (L/N). It's been four days since the young LL University student was reported missing. We have hope she is still out there. Thank you."** _

Carrie turns to her mother and begins to sob into her shoulder. She shakes her head with a shaky voice,"I'm so sorry (Y/N)..."


	5. master of disguise

"So you are like a therapist?"

You sat in the garden with Charlie and Vaggie. You gave a nod and smiled. Charlie was asking many, many questions about the living world and human life since Vaggie had died a while ago. 2014 was a very different year than 2019.

"Not yet but I was studying to be one. I was going to graduate this year and then I'd go on to become one.",you explain in a simple way. Her eyes are practically glittering as you explain your usual day in the living world. You brought the watering can over the red roses and glanced over to Vaggie. She was being strangely quiet throughout the day and you were a bit concerned.

During Breakfast this morning, which you hate to admit was absolutely delicious, Vaggie was fine. Now she was a bit down and her brows were pinched together in thought.

Charlie felt a buzzing in her pocket and pulled out her hellphone with a soft exhale,"Oh shit, its my mom, I'll be back." With that she runs off and you tense up at the mention of Lilith herself. You then turn to see Vaggie is staring at you with a bit too much intensity.

For a few moments she doesn't look away when your eyes meet hers, then she clears her throat and stands up from shoveling the dirt. "Sorry—I zoned out for a second there.",she apologizes quickly while turning to leave,"I should go see whats Lilith is going to tell her."

Yet before she has the chance to leave you call out in a soft yet concerned tone,"Are you okay, Vaggie? You've been weird since breakfast, maybe I'm just off since I don't know you very well—but you seem a bit...sad."

Vaggies steps slow and she rests her hand on the doorknob back inside the hotel. She sighs softly and shakes her head while turning to face you,"You know about psychology and the brain right?" You nod slowly and she looks around before walking towards you.

"Do you think you'd be good at...manipulating people?"

Charlie listens to her mothers voice over the phone. Her tongue expensive and the distant laughter of her father can be heard. Charlie was a bit disappointed that it was just a simple voicemail but she was glad to hear her moms voice nonetheless. Especially in this situation.

**_"Hello my sweet apple! Unfortunately your father and I may not be back until after the next cleanse! We're going to be so busy and we're still enjoying our vacation. Love you, Charlotte, till next time!"_ **

Charlies eyes are wide as she stares down at her phone. _After the next cleanse?...If the next cleanse happens while she's here she'll turn into a demon and...she won't be able to leave..._ Charlie thinks with concern and worry. Her heart begins to pound in her chest and she shakes her head while biting down on the pad of her thumb.

"Babe! I've got some great news!"

Charlie jumps at the sound of Vaggies voice and whips around, her phone going behind her back. She looks to Vaggie dragging you along with a smile on her dull gray skin. "(Y/N) offered her psychological help with the hotel! She said psychology was a good way to convince people to do things.",Vaggie says with a glimmer of excitement on her tongue.

You nod with a soft smile, hesitant to technically lie to Charlie. "Yeah, I want to thank you all for taking care of me while I'm here. I can help you bring in patients for rehabilitation and I can even help rehabilitate them!" Charlie feels her heart warm up at both you and Vaggies enthusiasm. A smile spreads across her face and she squeals while running towards you both and creating a group hug.

"Thank you so much! Thats fantastic!",she exclaims. Her excitement is cut short when you pull away and look at her with a bit of hope.

"So what did Lil—um your mom say?",you ask with a soft smile. Charlie looks to you and then her hand tightens around the phone. With a sheepish chuckle she rubs the nape of her neck.

"Was a false alarm, she hasn't called back yet.",you frown a bit but Charlie is quick to embrace you once more. "But for now! If you wanna leave the hotel we need to disguise you, so lets go talk to Niffty about whipping up some clothes."

✞

"Ah! Is that really necessary to cover!",you hiss through your teeth and smack Nifftys hand away from your ass. She laughs while holding the bottle of red paint and paintbrush.

You currently stand in a black bikini while Niffty finishes applying the rest of the red body and face paint to you. Vaggie and Charlie currently look at clothing options that will help you blend in. You stand in front of a mirror wearing a black wig that falls just past your mid-back.

You smile and flash a pair of fake fangs Charlie brought you from a costume she bought. She felt she obviously didn't need the fake teeth.

"Is all of this really necessary?",you ask while Niffty begins to powder you down. Vaggie turns to you with a raised brow and Charlie nods very eagerly.

"Very necessary.",Charlie says while mix and matching her and Vaggies clothes. She promised once you were disguised she would take you out to shop for your necessities, you didn't think it was necessary but Charlie knew it was.

Vaggie then walks over to you and places her hands on her hips,"Humans are completely forbidden in Hell. A lot of the people here have been dead since before you were even born. Seeing a human for the first time could cause someone to go completely crazy. Not to mention...human—human meat and sex is really sought after by incubi and succubi. Pretty much if anyone in Hell found out you were a human you'd be a pretty big target."

You let out a sharp exhale and nod,"Greaaat..." Charlie frowns a bit as she looks at the clothes and she gasps while snapping her fingers.

"Hey Niffty how quickly can you whip up a simple dress for (Y/N)?",she asks the one-eyed demon. She closes up the powder and smiles while seemingly thinking about it for a few moments.

"Mmm...not long! Depends on the fabric!",Charlie looks to Vaggie and nods.

"Both of you follow me, (Y/N), we'll be right back.",Charlie says with a strange determination and you nod while watching the three women leave Charlies office. You let out a soft sigh and look at yourself in the mirror. You then hear the creaking of the door opening and turn.

"Hey rainbows I'm back no—w...",a familiar italian accent rings out in front of you. You look at the pink spider with wide eyes.

He's beautiful.

His soft white hair falls messily in front of eyeliner smudged eyes. His cheeks are a rosy shade and red lipstick smeared. You can't help but notice the bruises adorning his neck and the stretching of his clothes. The red fishnets he wears are also torn up and dirtied.

"Oh. The human.",he says this with a bit of distaste and he walks towards you with a bit of a disgusted look,"Disguising you as an imp is pretty smart."

You gasp when he grabs ahold of your breasts with a soft laugh,"Jeez nice tits! Might be betta than mine!" He glances down at the fur that mimics breast on his chest. You harshly smack away his manicured hands and he simply laughs again. But you notice the way he winces when he laughs too hard.

"Mine name is (Y/N). And you must be Angel Dust.",you reply with a wary tone. He shoots you a playful wink and turns to leave.

"Yeah don't wear it out! Anyways tell the broad I'm back here for me would ya? Thanks.",when he turns to leave you notice what looks like blood stains the back of his head and a bit of his clothes. You hurry forward and grab his wrist.

"Oh my god you're bleeding are you okay?",you ask with concern and worry. Angel flinches when you grab him so suddenly.

Whipping around to face you he's nearly ready to shove you away or cuss at you but then he looks into your eyes. The resemblance and familiarity you hold with the only woman, the only person, who ever made him feel safe makes him stop. For once in his life he takes a breather and simply pulls his arm away.

"I'm fine, jeez, you'd think—ow—fuck!",Angel curses when he pulls his arm away a bit too quickly. He then looks back to you with wariness. Your lips are turned down into a frown and you gently push on his back.

He is at least two feet taller than you but you manage to push the spider out of the room,"Niffty told me theres a first aid kit in the kitchen, and then we can ice you." Angel is in disbelief at you simply pushing him towards the kitchen. He is quick to halt and turn around with a raised brow and scoff.

"The fuck is wrong with you! Don't fuckin' boss me around, bitch.",you blink back at his curses and scoff. You knew little about Angel Dust, in fact you only knew his name and that he could be "a bit much".

"Do not curse at me and do not call me a bitch.",you say in a stern tone of voice. Angel blinks back in your assertive stance and voice. He sees her again when you wave your finger in his face. "Didn't you ever learn manners? Stop being stubborn and lets go, I'm not gonna bite."

You placing your hands on your hips made Angel smile with nostalgia. It was often he would come home bruised or battered from spending time at his fathers. He'd chalk it up to "bullies" and she'd lecture him about fighting back and ruining his nice Sunday clothes.

You look at Angel and your look of sternness faltered when you realized he was smiling at you in a strange way. It only took a second for it to fall from his face, replaced with an eyeroll and grin,"Fuck. Fine lets hurry this up though I need to sleep a little at least."

You smiled in triumph and began to lead him down to the lobby. Once inside you walked Angel to the bar and demanded he sit down, which he did with annoyance. You were caught by surprise when Husk stood up from behind the bar floor.

"Oh crap, hey Husk.",you greet the barcat with a soft smile while walking over him to reach into the ice bucket, a cloth in your hand.

Husk blinks back as his hangover hits his head hard. He jolts up when you walk over, painted red with nothing but a bikini on that seems to be a size too small in the chest area. Angel watches him as he gets up flustered and confused, with amusement.

"What the fuck! Why the fuck are you out here in your underwear!?",Husk shouts at you while grabbing a new bottle of alcohol from the shelf. You turn to him as you tie the cloth filled with ice, a soft eye roll your first response.

"First of all its a bikini, calm down. Secondly I wanted to help Angel he's not feeling too good.",you respond with nonchalance. He watches, not so discreetly, as you walk over to Angel and gently grab his hand. You place the ice pack atop bruised and bloody knuckles. "I'll be back." He quickly averts his gaze when you walk towards the kitchen to grab the first aid kit.

Angel chuckles and grabs a bottle from the bar,"You got the hots for the broad already, Husky?" Angel flirts with a wink. Husk looks at him and smacks him upside the head with a scowl.

"Shut the fuck up, n' don't call me that.",he takes a swig of the burning alcohol while looking to the spider he's known for a little over a week now. Truth be told Husk couldn't stand Angel.

"What happened to you?"

But that didn't mean he didn't instinctively worry a bit.

Angel shrugged and looked down at the ice on his hand,"A client got a lil too handsy with me. I came here after fucking him up good." Angel grins and Husk nods while clinking his bottle against the sex workers. The two men had a silent and mutual sort of respect with one another.

Once they both discovered they had a lot more in common while alive than dead their relationship did build a bit.

"So sugar tits seems to be quite the character already huh?",Angel comments with a smirk and laugh.

But their relationship still wasn't the strongest.

You walk out of the kitchen with a wet rag and first aid kit in each hand. You flinch at the sight of Husk smacking Angel upside the head. You sigh and shake your head not bothering to ask what that was about. You walk towards Angel and Husk watches in slight interest as you begin to aid towards Angel.

Both men watch you with a bit of intensity. They seem to notice the strange way you get immediately in the zone.

"How tha fuck do you know how to do all this?",Angel asks as you expertly bandage up his hand. You don't hear him until a few moments after his comment registers. You give a nonchalant shrug and let out a little laugh.

“My parents were doctors, they taught me a thing or two about this sort of stuff.”,you explain before stepping back with the trash from the aiding,”And you’re all done.”

You offer Angel a kind smile which makes his heart pound in his chest. You then turn at the sound of Charlie calling out to you from upstairs.

“Oh shit! Uh can you put this stuff away for me Husk?”,you ask quickly but you don’t bother waiting for an answer as you run back,”Thanks!”

Husk curses and looks down at the trash before glancing to Angel. Angel smirks and cocks his head.

“Sap.”


	6. princess protection

It was later in the evening and you were finally going to leave the hotel with Charlie and Vaggie. Not only to acquire some of your own clothes but to find and convince potential clients to join the redemption program.

You nervously shift on your feet as you wait for Charlie and Vaggie to come. You shake your hips a bit and laugh in a childish way at the way the clip on tail Niffty made sways. You also reach up to tap the clip on horns stuck in the wig you wear. You felt a bit ridiculous but rather look ridiculous than dead.

"Ready to go toots?"

You turn at the sound of Angel Dusts voice and a confused expression falls onto your red face. He wears a skimpy pink dress that puts his tuft of fur on full display. Fishnets pair with a pair of black platform boots that make him tower over you even more. His makeup is the most simply thing about him. He also carries a shopping bag.

"Oh! Are you coming along too?",you smile up at him and he shakes his head with a grin. He begins to push you out of the hotel and shoves the bag in your hand.

"Sort of, actually, Charlie and Vaggie sent me to accompany you since something sudden came up. I brought you a new outfit too, one that doesn't make you look like...",it happens in a blur and he shoves you into the limo with a disgusted look,"...them."

You frown a bit but shrug nonchalantly. You were happy to spend time with Charlie and Vaggie but Angel Dust did seem like a fun guy. You then look down at the bag and look around as Angel talks to the driver,"Um...where do I change?"

Charlie comes down the steps with a soft and excited smile,"Ready to go (Y/N)?" Charlie looks around the empty lobby with pinched brows, Vaggie looks around just as confused.

_Is she not ready yet?_ Vaggie thinks before a scowl falls on her features. Alastor walks into the hotel with his usual grin. Yet his eyes seem to be a bit confused as he looks to the lobby door.

"Its quite foolish of you to allow the harlot to escort our little human around Hell.",his tone is judgmental as he fixes his monocle while approaching Charlie. Charlie looks at him with confusion before glancing to Vaggie.

It only take them a few seconds to realize what Alastor said. Vaggie lets out a loud groan and tugs at her hair,"Fucking Angel!"

"This is a bit...scandalous.",you look to Angel as you finish zipping up the platform boots that strangely fit perfectly. He gives a dismissive wave and rolls his eyes while whistling, the limo stops outside an area you are unfamiliar with. He doesn't respond to you as he helps you out of the limo and you blink back at the sight of the building you stand in front of. Loud music is muffled on the streets and the neon sign is a bright hot pink.

"The Candy Bar?",you look to Angel with confusion before groaning and shoving him. "They didn't really tell you to bring me here! What the hell! I need clothes n shit!" You shout at Angel and draw the attention of a few strangers. Angel laughs loudly and whistles once again, the limo is quick to drive off and you turn towards it with wide eyes.

"Too bad, toots! Seems the cars gone until I call them.",he grins and waves his phone at you before stuffing it into his fluff,"C'mon you got dropped into Hell, you deserve a drink don't ya think?"

You look at Angel with an angry expression. Your eyes then shift to the bar and you curse under your breath. With everything going on and everything that has gone on a drink was probably in order. Besides, at least you had _someone_ by your side. You couldn't remember the last time you went clubbing.

Well you could...but you didn't really want to remember.

"Fine.",you sigh in defeat and Angel claps while interlacing his bottom arm with yours.

"Fantastic! Lets get going!"

Angel looks down at your anxious face as he drags you into the strip club/bar. Truth be told Angel has been a bit strange since he saw you. Your resemblance to the woman he hadn't seen in forever was making him immensely uncomfortable and conflicted. He assumed dressing you more like...him would help him see you differently. You aiding to his injuries without hesitation also didn't help his issues with you.

As you walked into the club with Angel it seemed like a relatively normal place. What was off were the "people" inside. You couldn't help but stare at them as you walked past. There were deers, spiders, moths, TV's. It was all jarring to you. You had to nearly fight off the urge to just grab someone in a futile attempt to prove this all fake.

"Stop starin'. You wanna get your ass kicked?",your snapped from your daze when Angels grip on your bicep tightens a bit. You feel your cheeks burn red beneath the red face paint and you clear your throat with a short nod.

"Sorry.",you quickly apologize.

Eventually you make it to the bar but you can't help but notice the few looks of disgust you get. You frown a bit and look down at your attire. In a little black dress, fishnets, and platform boots you wonder what is wrong with you. You gently tug on Angels skirt and he looks down at you.

He leans down to hear you over the loud music,"Why is everyone looking at me weird?" He raises a brow as he looks to what you're disguised as. He then shakes his head with a laugh of disbelief.

_Of-fucking-course rainbows didn't tell her._ He thinks with amusement. He then reaches down to gently tug at your clip on tail. "They disguised you as an imp. Its sort of...the lowest lifeform in Hell." You blink back at his words and scoff while slumping down onto a stool. You place your face in your hands and mumble a string of curse words.

Angel looks down at you and his smile falters. He sighs and places a hand on your shoulder and giving you a reassuring squeeze. "Hey its alright, I won't let anyone fuck with you. Just drink and have fun for tonight.",he attempts to encourage you and alleviate even an ounce of stress. He picks up on shot that the bartender put down and when you peek through your fingers he gestures down to the other.

You smile a bit at his attempt to comfort you and you sit up, grabbing the shot. You both clink your tiny glasses together and you down the shot of mystery alcohol in one go. The liquid burns your throat but you scrunch your nose and bare it.

Angel chuckles at your sour expression. He then pauses when his phone vibrates in his fluff. With pinched brows he looks down at the message and feels his good mood come to a halt. He then looks to you and leans down to meet your eye level,"Do not move from this seat. I'll be right back."

Before you can protest or stop the anxious looking spider he runs off. You watch as he runs up a set of twirling stairs. You only just notice the top floor with a golden banister. You wonder whats upstairs but that light curiosity is overshadowed by your worry for Angel and being left alone. Clearing your throat you simply sit at the bar considering you don't exactly have cash.

You wondered what in the hell the currency even was here. You also started to wonder how things worked, law wise. With a soft frown you glanced back upstairs again and your eyes narrowed at the figure of a man carrying a woman bridal style. Her arms seemed to be weakly hitting his back, as if she was fighting against him.

You looked around at the those dancing and drinking. You didn't want to start anything or cause a scene. But you couldn't let whatever was going to happen happen. You looked to the bartender and looked over to someone across the bar. You scrunched your nose and tried a tactic.

"Ugh are they pissing in their cup?",you say with faux disgust and extreme volume. The bartenders attention immediately falls to your line of vision with an angry expression. While he's turned around you grab a bottle of whiskey and hurry towards the staircase.

As you rush towards the staircase other look and glance to you yet dont bother paying any mind. You look around once you reach the hallway and notice a room at the end has the door just barely shutting.

You walk towards the door with caution and press your ear against it. You hear a womans high voice groaning and the sound of fists impacting someones chest,"No...please stop..." You inhale deeply and with one swift plan you open the door and the second you see the tall man you chuck the alcohol bottle at his head.

A loud gasp leaves the womans lips as she sits up in bed, the man falling unconscious right in front of her. You run to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

She was a strange looking demon. You couldn't decipher what she was. With two big pigtails and white eyes with grey skin she looked more on the human side, like Charlie. Her tea dress was covered in a substance that you could only assume was vomit. She looks at you with drunken confusion and utter shock.

"Oh my god are you okay? I-I saw him bringing you up here and—",you flinch when you feel something tug the tail from the underside of your dress. Your eyes widen and you turn slowly to notice the man with a flatscreen for a TV. His gloved hand holds your tail and his mismatched eyes are wide.

You ignore the fact that you've just possibly been exposed and you step in front of the woman, picking up the shattered bottle of alcohol the remainder of the liquid drips onto your hand. "B-Back up! What makes you think you have the right to take advantage of a drunk woman!",you shout at him. He remains on the ground with shock and it only heightens when his eyes fall to the alcohol covering your hand.

The red paint drips off your hand with the alcohol and begins to expose the true shade underneath. The room is full of tension, shock, and confusion.

Things only worsen when you hear a deep and smooth voice approaching,"Vox! Did you manage to get Velvets drunk ass—" Your eyes widen when a tall man walks in with Angel Dust on his arm.

Before you can register the situation you've just found yourself in your feel wires wrap around each of your limbs and then wrap around your mouth. Lifted off the ground the man you knocked down now stands with a red screen.

_Fuck..._ you think while wriggling and squirming in the restraints. Vox grabs your hand that is now held behind your back and his eyes widen. A drunken Velvet tries to sober up as she crawls forward on the bed. With bright eyes she reaches up and pulls the horns off your head, along comes the wig and your natural hair is exposed.

Angel Dust is watching you with fear as Valentino gasps softly and steps forward,"Holy fuck...angel cakes...leave." You look to Angel with wide eyes, your chest rises and falls. Your eyes plead with him to not leave and you stop thrashing for a moment.

He quickly nods and leaves after planting a kiss against Valentinos cheek. Your heart sinks and you thrash harder while attempting to tear away from the restraints. You look to Vox and his grin widens and you wince when the restraints tighten. You stop thrashing in fear of bruising or cutting yourself.

"A human? How are you even here?",Velvet asks in astonishment with a soft hiccup while crawling off the bed to stand between the two men in front of you. The three Big V's look at you with wonder and Valentino reaches into the pocket of his red fur coat. You watch with anxiety as he pulls out what looks to be a flask.

Your body crawls with chills when he raises it and allows the alcohol to pour over your head. The stench of the strong alcohol makes you cringe and you seethe with rage. He then brings his dainty hands to your face and rubs in the alcohol. Vox and Velvet watch with lasting shock at the way the red paint comes off onto his muted blue, manicured hands.

Valentino shakes his head in disbelief and brings his stained red thumb to his lips,"How...Voxy ungag this lovely little thing." With a single look the wires around your mouth retract, yet the rest of you remains restrained.

They all look at you with anticipation at what you will say first. Your tongue runs over your lips, the alcohol tastes fruity. "Did you really have to use alcohol? You couldn't have gotten a wet rag?",you ask in a bitter tone before tugging at the restraints,"You can't hurt me, let me go."

Vox snorts and steps forward, his eyes meet yours as he tilts his head,"What in the hell makes you so sure of that?" Before you can answer you hear the sound of something slicing through metal and you fall to the ground. With a groan at the impact the, now torn, wires fall loose around you. The big three turn and they all glare at the deer.

"Because she’s under the protection of the princess you pompous bastard."

You feel a wave of relief wash over you at that familiar radio filtered voice. Looking up you wipe away the alcohol and paint from you and then run behind Alastor. Truth be told you didn't feel safe around anyone. But at this moment you went with the man most familiar in this bizarre place.

Vox looks to Alastor and snorts,"You knew about this little human and didn't gobble her up? I'm surprised you gluttonous old man." Your brows are threaded and you look between the two men.

The tension in the air is thicker than ever. Voxs face is twisted into a hateful expression and Alastor keeps his usual tight grin, his eyes fiery. You look to Valentino and Velvet who stand aside Vox. Everyone is in a defensive or fighting stance. As if they’re itching to pounce.

The hatred Vox and Alastor displayed went deeper than Valentinos and Velvets glares. And Alastor looked at no one but Vox.

You remembered a key phrase from your professor.

_“When a situation is building into one of violence and aggression it is easier to defuse said situation before things are irreversible.”_

You reluctantly step forward and you exhale deeply,”Alastor leave.”

_What!?_ Everyone thinks in unison as all eyes immediately whip to you.

Alastor looks down at you and you turn to him,”They don’t want you here. I can hold my own.” Alastor laughs incredulously as the Big Three are incredibly astounded by your actions.

“With all offense my dear I don’t think you could defend yourself against a human man let alone three overlords.”,you sigh heavily at his words and shake your head.

“Alastor, please. Just leave the room let me talk to them before something bad happens.”,you look at him with determination and he exhales sharply. With a twirl of his hand he disappears from thin air. The three of the overlords watch as you walk to the door and shut it.

Vaggie told you most of these overlords depend on their physical abilities. She warned you about four overlords specifically. She told you they were the ones that were to be watched since they used their heads and psychology to trick and ensnare others.

Vox was one of them.

Valentino looks to you when you turn back to face them. He feels his heart pound in his chest as you hold up your hands in defense. “Can we sit down and talk? I’m assuming you three have a lot to say...or ask. But please don’t tie me up again or try to attack me, I promise I won’t run or do anything.”

Velvet is the first to run towards you and grab your hand in excitement. She seems to have sobered up greatly,”How did you get Alastor to leave!”

She drags you to the bed and you look to the two men who simply watch in thoughtful silence. Valentino rolls his hot pink eyes and reaches into his pocket. You swallow hard when he pulls out a pretty golden pistol.

“You needa start explaining why you attacked Vox. One funny move and I’ll blow your brains out, I don’t give a fuck about the princess’s protection.”

You breathe out slowly and feel hopeful by the threat and not any action. You pull your hand from Velvets and look to Vox with pinched brows and a clearing of your throat.

“I saw you bringing..um...”,you glance to the woman aside you.

“Velvet!”,she says with enthusiasm and you nod.

You nod with a light smile,“...Velvet upstairs. She looked like she was fighting you off so I thought you were going to do something to her.”

Velvets brows pinch when she realizes you had asked if she was okay. Vox makes a face of disgust,”Fucking gross, she’s like my sister. I was bringing her up here to let her sober up since she was a hot mess.” You raise your brows in surprise and you facepalm.

With a shake of your head you groan silently. Then you feel someones arms wrap around you.

“You were really going to come up here and fight a demon?”,Velvet asks softly,”You would’ve been killed you know?” The boys look at Velvets unusual soft and calm side. You simply return the hug and smile while rubbing soothing circles on her back. She smelled of vomit and a variation of flowers.

Velvet melted into the hug. She couldn’t believe what warmth and...love radiated off of your body.

“I sort of thought about what I’d do when I got up here. But no one else was doing anything and well...”,you laugh softly,”I wasn’t trying to draw attention to myself for obvious reasons.”

Valentino and Vox silently feel their hearts pound quicker at the fact that you were willing to save their Velvet even if it meant your demise. Valentino reluctantly put the pistol back into his red coat.

Velvet didn’t want to pull away from the hug. It’d been so long since she felt such warmth. But with reluctance and a few sniffles she released you.

Vox looks at you with narrowed eyes,”Now tell us how the hell you got here and why the radio shithead came to your rescue.”

You internally debate if you should share your story. But by their body language the two men still didn’t trust you. With a heavy sigh you ready yourself to tell your story once more.

You don’t even notice the way Velvet looks at you. Her white eyes swallowed by large black pupils.

_She would’ve risked her life for me..._ she thinks with a thumping heart.


	7. soft

"Damn. Didn't you fuck up big time.",Valentinos grins while chuckling at the end of your re-telling. The Big Three listened intensely to your story. It was quite fascinating yet unsurprising humans were still so twisted and stupid.

The three of them were still fascinated by you even being here and still being alive. Especially under the same roof as Alastor. "So what, does Alastor fancy you?",Velvet asks with a suggestive brow wiggle.

You roll your eyes and turn to Vox. Standing up you sigh and hold out your hand. You did assume the worst was going to happen so in some ways you were right to assault him but then again if he thought he was being attacked he deserved to tie you up just as much.

"I didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry for throwing that bottle at your...head.",you offer a soft smile and he looks at your hand for a moment. He then looks up to your eyes and a mischievous grin falls on his lips.

He grabs your hand and pulls you in close, he cocks his head. His wide grin and his loud personality sort of reminded you of someone.

"Apology accepted, doll! Maybe now we can be good friends.",his tone is one a showman would have. He gives it a firm shake before you feel another hand grab you and twirl you into him. You let out a soft "oof" when you bump into Valentinos torso. He looks down at you and his arms wrap around you.

"Maybe you could apologize to all of us in a different way.~",his tone is smooth and his scent is a strong one. Off his scent alone you begin to feel your knees grow weak and face grow red. Clearing your throat you ready to push yourself away.

However you do the opposite when a loud crash from downstairs causes you to jump and grip his mesh top beneath his red coat. He feels his breath catch in his throat when you touch his chest, your nails scraping against his skin for a moment. The warmth radiating off of you fuels the forever-lit fire within him.

" **WHERE IS SHE**!"

A loud scream rings out through the entire club and your brows pinch together.

Valentinos heart thumps when you pull away from him and look past to the door,"Charlie?..." The voice was loud and terrifying but still held her tone. In just a mere few seconds the door is kicked in and falls to the ground.

You shield your face and drop your hand to see the blonde accompanied with Vaggie and Alastor. Your eyes are full of surprise at the sight of Charlie. White horns with red freckles sprout from the top of her head and her eyes are a fiery red. She reverts back to normal and is washed with relief when she sees you.

She gasps softly,"(Y/N)! Oh my! You're okay!" She then notices the arms holding you tightly. Her happy expression falls to a scowl,"Let her go, _now_."

A chuckle rumbles through Valentinos chest and he twirls you around. Your back presses against him and his two arms hold your wrists, his other hands go around your neck and beneath your chin. "Aw but we were just going to have fun with the little human...~ We've taken a liking to her.~",Valentino snickers with a mocking voice.

Vox's eyes go to Alastor and notices the way the radio demons eyes narrow. He steps aside Valentino and pats your head,"Yeah, we kinda want to keep her."

Velvet then steps forward and pinches your cheek with a soft giggle,"Totally!"

You scowl and try to wiggle out of Valentinos hold. Your eyes meet Charlies red ones, overcome by anger and worry.

She hated these three. She would have killed them if not for her fathers orders and rules. She especially hated Valentino, after all he did to Angel Dust she had half a mind to kill him. Regardless of her fathers opinions.

You groan and look up at Valentino with a harsh glare,"Im not a pet! Let go of me you dickhead!" Valentino looks down at you with a chuckle before Vaggies voice draws their attention.

"She's under the protection of Charlie and the Magne family. If you so much as pluck a hair from her head you'll all pay. Now you're going to let her go and not speak a word of this to anyone.",Vaggie holds her spear behind her, ready to defend you or Charlie if need be.

Velvet looks at Vaggie with a soft laugh and she shakes her head,"Keep quiet hm?...I think we could make an arrangement here. Val?" Velvet looks to Valentino. He raises his brow before looking to her outstretched hands.

You're released yet Velvet is quick to grab your hand and wrap her arm around your neck, keeping you close to her. She can't help but inhale your sweet scent for a moment. "We'll let her go and keep quiet."

_I can't fucking believe everyone is acting like I'm not here._ You think in annoyance. Yet you did find Velvet a bit more comfortable than Valentino.

The two men look to Velvet incredulously, Alastor, Charlie, and Vaggie look at her with suspicion.

Velvet continues on while grabbing your chin and pulling your cheek to connect with her black lips,"We get to come by your little...business and visit her!" You blink back in surprise at the kiss and feel your cheeks warm up.

Charlie looks to you with worry and Vaggie steps forward, seemingly about to make things physical, but Charlie puts her hand out and shakes her head. If Charlie denied this they could hurt you, she knew they didn't care about any consequences. They could also just come uninvited anyway. Her priority was getting you to the hotel safely. She was surprised you were still in one piece.

"Fine." In that instant Velvet opens her arms and Vaggie is quick to wrap an arm around your shoulder and pull you away.

You look to the Big Three who simply keep their eyes on you, Valentino reaches into his coat and pulls out a cigarette. "Fantastic, princess.",he chuckles and places the cancer stick between his lips,"Now get the fuck outta my club."

You began to wonder why they let you go so easily. You figured with the type of people Vaggie claimed for them to be then they'd have hurt you or kidnapped you. But they let you go. You began to wonder if Vaggie had a truly unbiased idea of these people. You looked to them and offered a middle finger yet a ghost of a smile rested on your lips.

Maybe they were just jackasses. Not evil.

Valentino and his two friends chuckle as they watch you leave with them. His eyes leer down below before Vox sparks up his cigarette for him. He exhales the hot pink smoke through his nose before turning to Velvet.

"We could've just kidnapped her you know?",he raises a brow and she shakes her head while still looking out to where you left.

"If we forced her to stay with us she would grow to resent or hate us. Or fight us. Letting her go made her trust us more.",she explains in a calm manner. Vox looks to his best friend and rests his arm atop her head.

"And what makes you so sure of that?",he asks with a bit of hope in her statement yet still doubtful,"She literally told us "fuck you" before she left with that middle finger."

Velvets gloved fingers touch her lips and she smiles softly,"She wouldn't have smiled if she meant it."

✞

After an insane amount of questions from Charlie and Vaggie they let you go upstairs to your hotel room to shower and change. You'd be using loaner clothes again until you had the chance to _actually_ go shop.

With damp hair you stepped out of the bathroom and into your room. A soft sigh of bliss left your lips as you fell back onto the soft bed.

"It was quite stupid of you to be alone with them."

You turn and sit up quickly when you notice Alastor looking out of your window, his hands folded behind his back.

_Can he stop fucking dropping in!_ You think with irritation before shaking your head and standing. Your arms cross loosely over your chest and you shrug.

"I knew what I was doing.",you state plainly. Alastor shakes his head and turns to you with his ever present grin.

"You thought you knew! But you have no idea!",he walks towards you slowly, his arms speaking as he does. "You don't know anything but what that wretched Vagatha told you. None of them told you of your imp disguise! What makes you think you know everything?"

You slowly back up as he walks forward. His tone is loud and sounds humored. He laughs incredulously as he takes a large step towards you and you bump back against the wall. A soft exhale leaves your lips.

"You are a _human_ , my dear! Blind and foolish to your own weakness! How stupid could you be! Could you even protect yourself against me?"

Alastor didn't like you being alone with them. You reminded him too much of a woman he once put too much trust into. Over-confident and stupid. It boiled his blood that a human woman like you would think it was okay to be so stupid and think its bravery.

Alastor was getting too close to you, he was beginning to irritate you further with his insults. You hated being doubted and talked down to. Raising your hand you were about to bring it down to his face when you felt something stop you.

You look up to see a black...shadow...wrapped around your wrist. Glowing aqua eyes are all that stand out in a cloud of darkness. You look to Alastors fiery red eyes and he chuckles while fixing his monocle.

"Next time Miss Magne may not get there in time."

With a wave of his hand you feel yours drop and he turns to leave the room.

Your heart pounds in your chest and face grows red with anger and frustration. You grit your teeth when the door opens and shuts.

You knew Alastor was right. It was stupid of you to make him leave. It was stupid of you to even go upstairs in the first place. You could have died. Then what? You knew he was right. You confused stupidity for bravery.

But what else were you to do? You had no idea what you were doing. You had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow, tonight, or however long you're going to stay here. Hell, you didn't even know how long that would be.

Your eyes begin to sting with tears and you shake your head. You stormed over to the door and swung it open. You ran towards Alastor and grabbed his wrist with an angered expression. He turns to you with concealed surprise and you look up at him.

"How long have you been here?",you ask abruptly. Alastor raises a brow at such a question and he snorts.

"What does that—"

"I asked—! How long have you been here?",you interrupt him with a shaky tone. His eyes went to your heaving chest then glossy eyes. He pulled his wrist away from you before folding his hand behind his back.

"I can't remember. It must be decades.",he responds simply. You nod slowly and let out a humorless laugh.

"I've been here for a few days. I am a _human being_ in literal _Hell_. You think I don't know that I'm blind to this place? I wasn't even sure this place existed! Then one day I'm sacrificed and I find myself in this fucking hotel in the middle of Hell!",your voice begins to shake and raise as you angrily rant. The emotions and turmoils of being here ready to spill over.

"I don't know when or how I'm going to get out of this place or _if_ I'll even get out of here. I don't know what happened to the one person I had left in the living world. Do you have any fucking idea what I'm going through?",you shout and shove his chest.

He blinks back in sheer shock at your behavior and outburst. His heart aches at the tears that roll down your flushed cheeks.

"So—So don't you _dare_ call me stupid or foolish! I know that! I—I don't need to hear it from some cannibalistic asshole!",you shove him once again and shake your head with stutters and gasps for air. You begin to feel your breathing go shallow and sparse.

"I-I m-might die here! I-I might never see Carrie again or—or feel the sun against my—my skin. I might never breathe in fresh—fresh—",Alastor watches as you crumble to your knees and begin to sob. Your hands dig into the carpets and you choke over your words.

Alastor didn't know what he was doing but he knelt down and let his arms wrap around you. You melted into his embrace, not entirely aware of what was happening, too distraught to focus or care. You sobbed into his chest and shook your head. Alastor felt your warmth and raw emotions.

"I-I didn't w-want my life to end so—so soon...I didn't—I don't wanna be here...",you sob into his chest between panicked breaths.

He didn't know why he was feeling this way. Why he grew a soft spot for you so quickly. Why he was embracing you. He didn't have an answer to any of this. But as he embraced your warmth and felt your tears seep through his shirt and onto his scarred skin all he knew was he didn't want you to feel like this. His gloved hand stroked your damp hair. You smelled of hope and love.

"Its okay, my dear. You'll be okay.",he spoke softly. And although he wouldn't let you see it quite yet, his smile fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┌───── •✧✧• ─────┐  
>  \- quick lil authors note -   
> └───── •✧✧• ─────┘
> 
> now. i want to preface a few things before i continue on writing. i sort of want to briefly explain some of the love interests (that have already been introduced) and what kind they will be mkay? thank you. 
> 
> alastor is going to be soft in this book because,,,i kind of hate canon alastor oop—fanon alastor makes heart go brrrr
> 
> husk is sort of going to be like his regular self on the outside but a softie on the inside.
> 
> valentino is going to...be valentino. with that being said there will be some mentions of non-consensual stuff in this book. nothing explicit, just nearly. i honestly like valentinos shitty character and want to keep him that way.
> 
> vox will more or less be a sort of...manipulative tsundere type. if you dont know what that is google it because im laz-e
> 
> velvet with definitely be a softcore yandere.
> 
> angel dust is NOT going to be a romantic interest. he connects the reader (you) with his mother so like obviously nothing romantic will happen. 
> 
> there are a LOT more love interests to come and i will explain them when the time comes but ive gotten some "complaints" about how fast my story is moving and my portrayal of certain characters. 
> 
> imma be real with yall,,,this book is for fun and i kinda hate slow burns,,,plus for everything i have planned i do want a fast-paced story. 
> 
> also there is a reason people are drawn to the reader that will be dove into eventually. also reader is bisexual ! so there will be more female love interests one of which im super excited to introduce.
> 
> so i hope you are enjoying the book! <3 thank u sm to those of you who are supportive and who vote or just read and muah muah to my commenters i love u sm ur comments are to die for. 
> 
> \- faye （´・｀ ）♡


	8. the disguise

You awoke in your room.

With a pounding headache and puffy eyes you remembered what occurred yesterday. Your face immediately began to burn up with embarrassment. Had you really broken down in front of _Alastor_? Most importantly did he really comfort you?

You wondered how you got to bed then faintly remembered the smell of death and dark coffee. You raised your hands to your hit cheeks and couldn't fight off your little smile. "He carried me here?...",you whisper aloud to yourself in astonishment.

You then realized what you were doing and shook your head with a frown, _nope! no! he’s still a dickhead!_ You crawl out of bed rather quickly at the sound of a knock. Walking to the door you yawn loudly and open it to be greeted by Charlie, proper and ready for the day.

“Good morning (Y/N)! How’d you sleep?”,she asks happily while pulling you in for a hug. You smile and hug back the demon princess while shrugging.

“Um okay I guess, whats up?”,you ask hoping Alastor didn’t tell her about your little breakdown last night.

Charlie remains in the hug for a few more moments. She wonders if human hugs feel like what being in Heaven must. She adored hugging you and was always happy to see you. The only other person who ever let her near was Vaggie.

Once released from the hug you look at her expectantly and she claps her hands. “We have a big surprise for you come on!” Without warning she grabs your hand and pulls you out of the room and into the elevator. While going up you look at her strangely, she is practically vibrating with excitement.

“So after the little...incident...yesterday we decided we needed something more than a measly disguise. You’re going to love it!”,she squeals while grabbing your hands and jumping up and down. You laugh and her infectious energy causes you to simply shake your arms along with her.

Soon enough she is dragging you out of the elevator and down the hall. You come to a room you haven’t yet visited and she opens the door. Inside it reeks of death...and dark coffee.

You immediately look to who you expected to be inside this organized yet somehow messy room. Alastor grins at you as he glances to Vaggie. Who just so happens to be glaring daggers at the deer. You turn to Vaggie and wave,”Hey Vaggie!” Her scowl softens and she smiles at you kindly.

Before she can say “hello” back Charlie shoves you towards Alastor,”Oh show her Al! Show her!” She releases your shoulders and claps with excitement. Vaggie comes up to Charlie and places a hand on her shoulder.

Your brows pinch together as you look up at Alastor. He smiles down at you, as per usual. Then he pulls a small box from behind his back. You look at it with a bit of mesmerization when he opens it for you.

Its a silver ring with a small black stone atop it. You coo and he begins to explain,”This is something I practiced while alive! Its a ring that will turn whomever is wearing it into a different person.” Your eyes dart up to him in confusion and a bit of doubt.

“Really?”,you ask and he nods while pulling the ring out. He holds out his hand for yours but before you can offer your hand a plant goes flying across the room and hits Alastors head. Vaggie catches the ring in mid-air and you look to Alastor with worry.

“Oh my god! Why did you do that!”,you shout at Vaggie and she shakes her head while grabbing your hand.

“I am not letting him put a ring on your finger. Knowing him it would probably bind your soul. I already don’t trust this shit.”,her brows pinch in anger and before she can put the ring onto your finger she is roughly thrown against the wall.

You catch the ring and step back with surprise.

“You little—“,Alastor starts with an angered grin but Vaggie cuts him off by tossing a book at him. You watch as they begin to throw and fight each other. Charlie walks up to you with an exasperated sigh and a shake of her head.

“Go try it on downstairs, I need to deal with this.”,she pinches the bridge of her curved nose and you nod. You hurry out of the room that is drowned with crashing noises, spanish, and cursing.

Making your way downstairs you look down at the ring and wonder if it truly will make you look like a different person. While walking down the carpeted steps you bump into something soft and fluffy.

Your eyes look up to meet Angels. His are surprised as he looks down at you.

Immediate guilt pools in his stomach and his entire body tenses up. He begins to wonder what you’ll say to him for bailing on you. Did you even know he called Alastor? Maybe that will cut him some slack? You definitely hated him. There was no way you could forgive someone so selfish.

“Hey Angel! I’m surprised you’re here during the day.”,you speak to him with enthusiasm and a small teasing laugh.

After Angel left you the other day you were pissed to say the least. But after a while you realized that you probably wouldn’t have done the same thing but those three overlords were terrifying.

Angel was already injured anyway so you didn’t think he would have been much help anyway. Nevertheless now you weren’t mad at him. In fact you were a but worried by his tired face.

Angel is shocked by your greeting towards him,”O-Oh uh...hehe...you ain’t pissed?”,he asks bluntly. He feels his chest tighten when you shake your head while keeping a soft and genuine smile.

“I’m okay aren’t I? There’s no point in holding grudges. Plus you probably had a reason you did it, you seemed pretty close to Valentino. Its okay.”,Angel tenses up when you grab his hand with your empty one and give it a reassuring squeeze. You then smile at him and reach up to cup his cheek. “Get some sleep, no offense but you look tired as hell.” With that you walk past him.

Angel feels tears sting his eyes and he turns around to watch you disappear down the staircase. He feels his heart tighten and his guilt only run deeper. Your smile and scent was ingrained in his mind and he realized something.

“Hey (Y/N)!”

He hurries down the steps and spots you turning back to him expectantly.

Maybe you reminding him of his mother wasn’t so bad. Maybe...

“Let me make it up to ya! Lets go get some breakfast I know a nice little joint by my job.”

Maybe unlike his mother...he could actually protect you.

A wide smile spreads across your face and you nod while running up the steps to knock his shoulder,”Count me in! No offense but jeez does Al make so much meat. Just let me ask Charlie and then get ready.”

He watches you run back upstairs and he breathes out a sigh.

He couldn’t be vulnerable. The only person to ever see his vulnerability was Cherri. Even then it took some time. He wasn’t sure he would ever show you his true feelings towards you, his true care. But maybe he could try to show it through other ways.

If he couldn’t reunite with his mother in Hell at least he could have you here.

For as long as whatever God there was would allow him.

✞

“You fuckers didn’t have to come along yanno?”

Vaggie snorts while glancing to the bathroom you and Charlie went off to,”Last time you left with her three others found out her status so...go fuck yourself.” Angel Dust gives the moth demon the bird. He then turns to see you laughing with Charlie as you both walk out of the bathroom.

When you both sit down at the booth Angel Dust look to Charlie,”Eh rainbows why the fuck did you guys make her an imp again?” Charlie smiles while lifting your hand that holds the silver ring and black stone.

“With the imp blood in the ring it’ll make sure that while she’s wearing it she can go to the other circles.”,Angel raises a brow at her response. Vaggie answers what Angel would have asked before he can even ask it,”Charlie wants to try to bring in some folks from the other circles to the hotel. Plus she gets lonely when she has to visit the other circles since well.”

Vaggie not being hell-born did have some cons. She was never able to fully discover Hell in its entirety, Forever stuck in the pride ring along with all the ex-humans. With you “being” an imp it would mean you could accompany Charlie to her favorite places and help her recruit some partners for her hotel.

You curse as you try to control the tail that is now attached to your body,”You know its kind of cool I can see the rest of Hell but I fucking hate this thing.” You comment with annoyance while trying to make it relax and lay flat. Angel and the rest can’t help but laugh at you struggling to control the tail.

Vaggie then looks to you and pauses for a moment. You looked scarily familiar. She purses her lips and narrows her eyes while you talk to Charlie and Angel.

Your normal hair was now cut into a black-blue bob, you were tiny, height wise. Your skin was a red with white spots. Your eyes were a bright yellow and large with long and thick lashes. A gap rested in your teeth. Two black horns with white strips sprouted from your hair. But what was the most identifying was the black heart on your bicep.

She then nudged Charlie and pointed to your arm,”Doesn’t that mark look familiar?”

You fall silent as you look down to the heart on your bicep. You thought it was pretty cute and was happy to see your new disguise. You were rather pretty.

Angel looks to you and it clicks in his head,”Oh fuck. She’s Blitzo’s employee, from the IMP commercial?” Vaggie realizes what hes referring to and she jumps up, grabbing your arm and beginning to drag you from the diner. You are filled with confusion as you bite down on the toast you snagged. Vaggie is practically fuming while cursing and looking around.

“Wait whats going on?”,you ask as you glance back into the diner to see Charlie and Angel hurriedly leaving cash and following the two of you. Vaggie shakes her head.

“That radio shit head disguised you as a like famous imp. She’s an assassin and bruiser for this washed up clown named—“

**“M IS THAT YOU!!”**

You and Vaggie turn at the sound of a loud voice shouting. She is quick to turn to you,”Your name is Millie talk in a southern accent, everything will be okay. His name is Blitzo, don’t say the ‘o’.” Before you can question what she means another imp runs up to you with a husky looking woman at his side. His arms wrap around you and you freeze. Vaggie steps aside and turns to a surprised Charlie and Angel.

“Um...hey there...”,you squeak out a very bad southern accent in nervousness while embracing the male imp back. He looks like your imp appearance with only a few altered looks to help his male appearance. He pulls away and smiles at you, when you glance to the husky she simply gives you the bird without looking up from her phone.

_What the fuck is going on?_ You internally ask yourself before Blitzo looks to Vaggie with raised brows. “Who the fuck is this?”,he asks but he lights up at the sight of Angel Dust. “Holy shit! Is that my favorite pornstar?”

You turn to see Angel with a slightly nervous expression on his face yet he winks and gives a finger gun to Blitzo,”You fuckin’ know it is! How’s my favorite homewrecker?” Blitzo and Angel Dust begin to talk like old friends. You feel Vaggie and Charlie begin to pull you away discreetly before the husky speaks up in a monotonous voice.

“Wheres your dipshit husband?”,she asks,”We told you guys to meet us back at headquarters we’ve got an important meeting with that horny bird.”

You clear your throat and begin to internally panic. _Does this Millie person hate her husband? Horny bird? God why can’t people ever tell me whats happening! But noooo they have to always wait till im in hot water! I swear I’m going to—_

“Aw Loony you know how Moxxie is! He’s probably already there, but we should get going now too.”,Blitzo turns away from Angel and looks to you with a smile,”Since you’re here lets all go!”

You blink back and look to Charlie and Vaggie in panic. Before you can make up a lie or wiggle your way out of this Blitzo grabs your hand and begins to tug you away. You look back at your three companions and Charlie mouths to you.

_“You’ll be okay just trust us!”_

You feel your tense body tense up further as you look between a talkative Blitzo and indifferent Loona.

_Can I have one day of rest? One day of not suffering?_ You ask whoever is listening while raising your hand up to run through your dark hair. The ring wrapped around your ring finger swims with Millies blood, unbeknowst to you that its running out.

Charlie panics as you are dragged away by Blitzo,”Fuck! Can we have one peaceful day!! Lets go ask Alastor what in the heavens he was thinking by putting Millies blood into the ring and how he even got it!”

Charlie felt her guilt heighten as she and the rest of the gang get into the limo. She feels a buzzing in her pocket and furrows her brows while reaching for her phone. Pulling it out her heart drops at the contact name.

_**DAD** _


	9. rumors

You were eventually dragged into a run down building far away from where you once were. You were internally panicking the entire way. You had no idea what this "Millie" person was like. All you knew was she worked for the IMP and Blitzo was her boss. She also had a southern accent and husband named Moxxie.

You were furious with Alastor, how could he give you the blood of someone so relevant. Luckily for you you did learn quite a lot about Blitzo and Loona while walking here. Blitzo never shut up.

He went on tangents about his day with Loona who you discovered was his adoptive daughter, a Hellhound to be more technical. You were a bit surprised a man like him would be capable of having a daughter. Loona did give you plenty of nasty looks so you could only assume her and Millie may have a strained relationship.

Blitzo was a strange character. He was loud and talkative, he cursed in every other sentence and had not a single filter on his mouth. Loona seemed to be annoyed by everything he did or was doing but whenever he pulled her close or stood on the busy side of the street for her she would crack a secret smile.

You were thankful these two weren't psychopaths.

But you had no idea what you were going to do when you came across the real Millie. You wondered how Alastor even got her blood to begin with if she was still alive.

As you walked into the rickety old elevator, Loona left to do something Blitzo told her, you began to bite down on the pad of your thumb.

Valentino, Vox, and Velvet were shocked to find out you were a human...but at least they didn't say anything. Granted it did take a deal to make that happen. Maybe you could do the same here?

You looked to the elevator and saw IMP carved into the metal. You wondered what that stood for. It surely said "imp" but with the caps and periods it was definitely an abbreviation for something.

Blitzo looked to you and his usual cocky grin fell and he frowned a bit,"The fucks wrong with you Mills? You haven't said a word since we left the princess behind." You look to Blitzo in surprise and you clear your throat.

"Well...um...I like hearing you talk!",you smile while forcing the accent,"You're quite the funny man!" You weren't necessarily lying. Blitzo was actually pretty funny, albeit corny, his jokes still made you internally laugh. You'd have been laughing loudly if not for your internal panic.

Blitzo blinked back as you said this. You quickly turned away but he remained staring at you. His cheeks burned red and eyes widened.

_She's never called me funny...no one has._

Blitzo averts his eyes from you when you turn back to him. You notice his face has gone red and he is biting the inside of his cheek. Your brows thread together in worry and you reach out to touch his forehead.

"Are you okay, Blitzo? You're really red.",you ask with the forced accent. If it had been anyone but Blitzo he definitely would have seen past the accent at this point. But he wasn't exactly the smartest.

When your hand presses against his forehead he stills. The warmth that radiates off of you knocks the wind out of him. He clears his throat and laughs awkwardly while nodding. _The hell is she doing?_ He thinks while pulling away from your hand. He thanks whatever God there is when the elevator pings to the arrived destination.

You notice Blitzo tugging at his collar and looking away from you and the elevator doors. Your eyes widen when you see a familiar imp cuddled up with an imp with white hair. Millie plants a kiss against Moxxies cheek and walks away. The white haired one then turns to the elevator,"Sir! Stolas—" He pauses when his eyes meet yours.

"Hey Blitzo!",you shout to grab his attention. When his attention shifts from Moxxie to you you grab his face and pull him close. Jumping up you kick the elevator buttons. The doors shut close just before Moxxie runs towards you two.

Blitzo is nearly knocked off his feet when you cup either side of his face and wrap your legs around his waist. Your chest heaves up and down and Blitzo reaches back into his waistband for his gun. "You're not—"

The second your lips press against his he seems to forget everything around him. Your eyes open to notice his closed and his hands are weaved in your hair. You glance down and notice the gun resting in his waistband. With clenched eyes you grab it and push it against his temple. You pull away from the kiss, flustered when he keeps your bottom lip between his teeth before letting it go.

"Please let me talk.",you drop the accent and Blitzo looks at you with an amused expression.

"I knew it. Gotta say you sure know how to be discreet.",he laughs in your face and slowly lets you down. In a blur he grabs your wrist that holds the gun and pins it behind your back, shoving you against the elevator wall. You groan softly and wince when the gun clatters to the ground. "But you don't know jack shit about how to hold a gun."

You breathe out a sharp exhale and swallow hard,"So...whats does I.M.P stand for?" He roughly shoves you before bending down and grabbing the gun. You slowly turn around with your hands up and he grins at you.

"Immediate Murder Professionals. Now...lets go see the others.",without looking behind him he presses the button to the top floor. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cellphone.

Without looking he dials a number and brings the phone up to his ear,"We've got a situation, tell Stolas we have to postpone our meeting." With that he hangs up and looks to you. He narrows his eyes and looks you over. "Fuck, you really look like her. You don't act like her though."

You glare at him and your voice drips with sarcasm,"Oh excuse me I didn't have time to study her." You notice for a moment hurt flashes in his eyes. Then he asks something you didn't expect him too.

"Did you mean it? When you called me funny?"

You blink back at such a weird question yet sigh softly and nod, you smiled a bit,"Yeah, I did. What? Does she not call you that?"

_No one calls me that._ He thinks with softness oozing within him.

Blitzo feels his heart flutter in his chest and snorts,"'Course she fucking does." You didn't believe him.

But that wasn't your main concern right now. Figuring out how to wiggle your way out of _this_ situation is. You distracted him with a kiss. Maybe you could distract him once again, this time with something else.

He watches as you slowly reach up and remove the ring from your finger, he’s confused until your skin reverts back to its human tone. The same goes for your hair, eyes, and figure. He blinks back and looks up at you with reddening cheeks.

_Fuck shes hot..._ he thinks while his heart catches in his throat.

Noticing his reddened face and glossy eyes you grab the gun and knock him behind his head. You’re surprised when he falls to the ground unconscious. “Holy shit it actually worked...”,you breathe out before looking down to him and digging in his pockets.

Pulling out his cellphone you press the elevator button going down and scroll through his contacts. With pinched brows you didn’t know anyone in here. Until you stumbled upon a name.

“You have to be kidding me...”,you mumble. With reluctance you press the name and hear a few ring before he picks up.

“ _ **Blitzo~ Looking for work again? I’ve got a few clients who have a thing for imps...~**_ ”

You scrunch your nose and place the ring back onto your finger,”Its me, (Y/N), I—I need you to come pick me up at the IMP headquarters, please?” There is silence on the other end for a few moments and what sounds like muffled arguing until Valentino lets out a noise of pain.

Then comes a familiar female voice,” _ **We’ll be there soon!**_ ” Then the dial tone. You breathe out in relief and look down at Blitzo. With a soft sigh you bend down and place the gun down. You sit him up with ease and look to the back of his head. With a small frown you open his phone and begin to type away into the notes app.

You hear the ding above and leave the gun and phone in his lap neatly.

✞

Blitzo wakes up groggy and with a pounding headache. He blinks his vision clear and opens his eyes to see his phone and gun in his lap. He then remembers what just occurred a mere five minutes ago. He grabs his phone and jumps up, his gun already in his other hand.

He readies to call M&M again until he notices its open to his notes app. With confusion he tries to read it.

_ Sorry I knocked you out. I can’t have anyone else knowing I’m here. Please keep it a secret... I’d make it up to you if you would keep this quiet! Ice your head when you wake up and asks someone to check for damage if you people can even sustain damage. Again I’m sorry!! _

_ (in my defense you did pull a gun on me) _

_ hope I didn’t knock out your funny :) _

Blitzo took a few minutes to read your short note to him. But once he comprehended it he felt his heart thump in his chest and his face turn red. The elevator dings and the doors open. Moxxie and Millie run in with concern.

“Sir what happened?!”,Moxxie asks in a rushed manner while Millie looks over him with concern. Blitzo shakes his head with a sheepish laugh.

“Nothing! I was just tugging on your leg Mox!”,he says with loud enthusiasm and Millie just laughs it off. Moxxie’s eyes narrow in annoyance but he reluctantly helps up Blitzo.

Blitzo’s mind races and his fingers touch his lips.

_She thinks I’m funny..._

✞

✞ SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD ✞

Charlie was relieved to hear you were okay.

But worried to hear where you were.

“I’ll be fine! I promise, he said he would take me back to the hotel after Velvet brings me clothes. This way you don’t have to spend money.”,you reassured her with doubts yourself.

Charlie sighed heavily,” ** _Fine but if you aren’t home by tonight we will be going over there...I’m so sorry (Y/N). I know everything is a mess._** ” She apologizes with a heavy conscious. You let out a soft sigh and shake your head despite her inability to see you.

“Its fine, Charlie really. You can’t control everything. I’ll see you later.”,you hung up Valentinos phone before leaving Valentinos bathroom and walking back to his living room.

It was no surprise Valentino lived in such an extravagant penthouse with nude photos hung up in nearly every crevice of the place. Despite that you thought the red, pink, and white tones of the decor were fantastic. It was a very nice place.

You saw Valentino behind the bar in his living space. Vox and Velvet having left just a bit ago to get you some clothes. Velvet insisted and you felt bad for worrying Charlie so much so you reluctantly agreed.

Valentinos hot pink eyes landed on you and he rolled his eyes,”Take that disguise off its disgusting.” He grimaced at the sight of you and your brows pinched together. You scoffed and place your hands on your hips while approaching him.

“So you’re one of the assholes who think imps are beneath them for some reason.”,you state with bitterness and he snorts while pouring himself a glass of alcohol.

You didn’t like Valentino in the slightest. He spoke down to you, humiliated you upon your first encounter, touches you despite your obvious discomfort, and you’re about fifty percent sure he did the damages to Angel.

“Its because they are beneath me.”,he snorted and turned to you while leaning back against the bar. “But then again so is nearly everyone in this shithole.” You look over Valentino and feel your cheeks redden slightly. He was bar far more dressed down than you had yet to see him. A satin lavender button up exposed his toned chest and abs. He wore black slacks and rings adorned every one of his four hands.

You shook your head,”No ones beneath anyone.” You state while walking away from him and taking a look around. Valentino laughs loudly and you glance to him, his golden tooth glimmers in the soft lighting of the room.

“Of course you would say that. Little miss sugar plum.”,he snorts while walking over to you and raising the glass to his lips.

You pinch your brows and look out to the city. The sky seems to grow a darker red. “I say that because look where you are. You’re in Hell. If anything those in Heaven are the only things better than anyone down here.”

Valentino stands just a few ways behind you and he rolls his eyes,”They must’ve had a boring life to wind up there. Kissing ass and being pussys.” You scoff and turn to him with your arms crossed over your chest.

“Not everyones a scumbag like you.”,you began to grow more and more irritated with him. Who was he to talk about being better than anyone else?

Valentino chuckles and steps towards you,”A scumbag whos filthy rich, powerful, and can fuck whoever he wants.” You back away from him when his hand reaches out to cup your cheek. You scoff and go to walk around him, he makes his way back to the bar, placing down his glass.

“When Hell freezes over, asshole.”,your voice drips with venom. You then feel two hands grab your wrists and pull them behind your back, a third hand begins to twirl the ring around your finger. You let out a soft gasp of surprise.

“You know there’s this legend that the succubi and inccubi love to spread.~”,he leans down and whispers into your ear. His tone is smooth and seductive. You feel goosebumps run across your skin as his lips brush against your skin.

“They say that having sex with a human offers...an orgasm that can only be described as...”,he pauses for a moment and pulls off your ring, it bounces off the marble ground. His long pointed tongue rolls from his mouth and runs up your neck. “... _heavenly_ ~” You bite your lip as your hands ball up into fists. A shuddery breath leaves your nose.

You’re rendered speechless and slightly paralyzed. He downs the rest of his burning alcohol while inhaling your sweet and absolutely intoxicating scent.

Valentino wanted you the moment he saw you. Shamefully, even as an imp. In all honesty he loved the balance between sassy and sweet you had. But he would never utter that aloud. With just one interaction with you he craved your touch. He wanted to feel you, every part of you. Maybe something deeper within him wanted more, but those feelings of care and love would always be overshadowed by feelings of lust. He also had another reason for wanting to have sex with you.

One that would guarantee you as his for eternity. 

Just like his pretty little Angel Dust.

“How long has it been my pretty little angel?~”,he asks suggestively while leaning in and planting a soft kiss against the curve of your neck. You shudder at his touch and muster up enough courage to speak. Your knees have grown weak and the space between your legs wet.

Your voice is breathy and shaky as you turn your head to meet his eyes,”Since what?...” His hot pink gaze burns into yours and he chuckles. Whipping you around his hands hold your hips against him and his free hand holds a firm grip on your chin. Making you look up at him.

“Since you’ve been fucked like a good slut deserves to be fucked.”

The sound of a door swinging open causes you to jump away from Valentino. Your mind is in a lustful haze as you quickly turn away from everyone, hands cupping your hot cheeks.

“We’re back!!”,Velvet shouts happily. She carries four bags on each arm.

Valentinos teeth grit and he glares daggers at his two companions. With a heavy sigh he glances to you as you hurriedly move away from him and towards Velvet and Vox. She happily brings you to the couch and begins to show you the contacts within each bag. Vox sits aside you and looks to you with half a grin on his face.

Valentino glances down to the tent in his slacks and curses softly. _Almost!_ he thinks with a scowl. His eyes then fall to the ring on the ground. He picks it up with a sly grin on his face. He’s already thought of a way to get you alone again.

He’d have his way with you eventually.

You sat only half paying attention to the two overlords aside you. You were in disbelief at what just happened. Your thighs squeezed together instinctively as you tucked back your hair. _Holy shit..._ you thought while mindlessly following the conversation.


	10. i’ll protect you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing a oneshot hazbin hotel/helluva boss book (smut & fluff) and im tkaing requests! but for now it will only be published on my wattpad @grimyclownbb so you can find it there if you want to request something! ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎
> 
> enjoy this chapter!

Being back inside your hotel room you began to sort through and organize your clothes. Today was another long day and you craved nothing more than slumber. You heard a soft knock on your door and glanced to it. It was probably Charlie trying to apologize profusely again. "Come in.",you say tiredly.

You look to the door and are both surprised and pissed off to see Alastor. You roll your eyes and shake your head,"I can't believe you, Alastor." Alastor sighs heavily and shuts the door when he walks in.

"I had no idea—",you put your hand up and shake your head while letting your head fall. You didn't have the energy to deal with this right now, knowing you you'll wind up forgiving him anyway.

"I-...You know what? I don't even care anymore...the ring is on the dresser. I just won't leave the hotel anymore. Every time I do something goes wrong.",you shake your head gently. "Thanks for trying anyway..." You look up and offer him a weak smile.

Alastor could see the fading light behind your eyes and the tiredness on your expression. He truly had no idea who's blood it was. He called in a favor from the owl prince and he offered him imp blood. Yet he could tell you really didn't care for any excuses right now.

You look up when Alastor sits across from you and takes the clothing from you. "What are you doing?",you ask while he begins to fold the clothes. You look to his expression his wide grin has softened and when he speaks you notice the radio grain no longer covers it.

"You fold terribly, my dear.",he comments hesitantly and you let out a soft laugh while looking to him. You put on a faux frown and hold up the pile of terribly folded clothes.

"This isn't that bad.",you grumble out before he takes the pile from you and drops it back onto the bed in a mess of clothes. You begin to help by organizing each item of clothing. For a moment the two of you sit in comfortable silence. You're the first to break it with a curious question.

"Do you...do you know how to find people down here...by name?"

Alastor looks to you with a raised brow as you pass him a scandalous dress,"I know everything! Including that. Why do you ask?" For a moment you ponder whether or not to confide in him. You then realize how ridiculous it would be not to considering you full on ugly sobbed in front of him.

"I want to find out if my parents are here.",you say in a soft and meek voice. Your eyes staring down at the mess of clothing. Alastor turns to you with pinched brows, for a moment he stops folding.

"Do you think they would happen to be here? Hell is quite the bad place.",he chuckles softly and you let out a soft exhale. Nodding slowly you rub the nape of your neck.

"They were both...heavily addicted to drugs. And alcohol but...not as bad as the drugs....they died the day I graduated high school.",your jaw tenses up and your voice shakes,"Overdose. So I-I could only assume there is a possibility they are here." You clear your throat and don't look to him. You fear you may have overshared until he lets out a soft hum.

"I'll try when I have free space in my schedule.",he says with a soft expression. You look to him with a happy expression.

"Really!?",he nods and you squeal while throwing your arms around him in a warm embrace. The stench of death and black coffee one you've managed to get use to already. Alastor simply laughs and pats your back. You then pull away from the embrace with a giddy shake of your hips. Your brows pinch together when you hear the soft pelting of rain outside the window.

Standing up with confusion you go to pull back the curtain,"It rains in Hell?" When the curtain is opened you look out the window to see green droplets falling from the rainy sky. Alastor stands up, his hands folding behind his back. You coo as you look out of the window. You always loved rainy days.

"Its acid rain. Thats the main reason we keep that dome over the little garden.",Alastor explains simply. His eyes shift down to your expression full of delight and wonder. "I take it you're a fan of the rain?",he questions.

You nod eagerly while pressing your hands against the glass,"My best friend and I love the rain. We would dance while it stormed outside." Your happiness falters as you think of Carrie,"I would complain about her childish behavior...I was always such a stick in the mud."

Alastor looks at you for a few moments before manifesting his cane and grabbing your hand.

He spins you into him and a soft retro melody begins to come from his mic. You blink in surprise and he grins down at you,"Then now is your chance to not be such a stick in the mud. Would you give me a dance?"

Your cheeks warm up slightly and you nod, a soft and bittersweet smile on your lips,"Why of course."

As you two begin to dance around the room Alastor looks at you and feels guilt begin to rise in his heart. Charlotte had told him about what Lucifer had said. You were so clueless and blind to most of what was going on around you.

_"We have to keep this from her...she's—she's already fragile enough. I know she's putting on a strong front so...so no one say anything to her until we figure out what to do."_

Charlies words resonated in his head. The meeting she called involving nearly everyone who knew of your human status. He looked down at you as you began to slow down and you leaned your head against him. A soft mumble left your lips. "Thank you, Alastor...maybe you aren't such a dickhead."

It pained Alastor to even think of you being wiped from existence. He had to do this for your sake. Pulling away from the dance he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet bag. You looked up at him as he pulled out a ring.

"I've created another one. This time I'm aware of who's blood it is. My good friend Rosie offered her assistance, granted she wishes to meet you.",he pulls out a silver ring with a red jewel atop. He holds his hand out for yours. Reluctantly you give it to him.

"I'd be happy to meet her.",you comment while he slips the ring onto your index finger. You feel chills run up your spin and before you know it you've transformed.

You look behind Alastor and to the mirror. You look over yourself, you grew a good amount and your body was slender and tall. Your skin was now a pale white with blacked out eyes and shorts hair styled in silver finger waves. When you smiled you looked as though you could be related to Alastor.

"By using her blood it makes you less suspicious when around I or anyone else at this hotel. Rosie is a lovely and cherished friend of mine, I don't think there is a single overlord she doesn't get along with. With her being Hell-born it also means you can still travel to the other circles.",Alastor explains simply while stepping behind you, his eyes looking to your reflection in the mirror.

You smiled widely and folded your hands in front of you while admiring your disguise,"She's beautiful." You look up at Alastor with a bit of an exciting tone,"Do you like her? More than a friend?"

You would be lying is you didn't sometimes wonder about Alastors love life. He was sought after by many in the living world, its not wonder. Angel Dust had also let you in on a secret, apparently he was just as popular with the ladies down here.

Alastor let out a loud and hearty laugh,"Oh no! Of course not!" You frown a bit and pull off the ring reverting back to your original self. You place it inside the box and close it, leaving it on the dresser. You grow more curious and cock your head gently.

"Does anyone here catch your eye? A little birdy told me you're quite popular with the ladies.",Alastor raised his brows and his grin became wary. He would eviscerate that bird. He then shakes his head while walking over to the ring with Millies blood, he drops it into his jacket.

"Oh no my dear I have never had much interest for romance.",he states quite truthfully. You hum in response and walk over to your clothes. Soft jazz music still plays from his mic that stands on its own. Alastor really was never one to enjoy romance or feelings. While alive the only woman he ever loved was his mother. He only regretted never allowing her to see him wed. Whether it was a loveless marriage or not. He turned to look at you.

You folded the clothes in a messy manner, your brows pinched in concentration. He felt his heart beat a bit quicker, your beautiful face lit up by the warm lighting the lamps provide. Maybe love for him would be different now that you were here.

You then turn to him with a curious look.

"What about sex?"

And now he wants to throw you out the window.

This question makes static surround Alastor for a few moments and he looks to you with wide eyes and a shocked grin,"My! How—improper for a woman to ask a man such a thing, dear!" You notice his gray cheeks have darkened and you let out a soft laugh while shaking your head.

"You really are an old man, huh?",you tease him while beginning to terribly fold your clothes once more. Alastor shakes his head while pinching the bridge of his pointed nose. Then he realizes something, his eyes fall to your scarred chest beneath the black tank top you wear.

He pinches his brows together and looks to you,"Are you a virgin, (Y/N)?" Your cheeks redden and you clear your throat while looking at him with furrowed brows.

"You just scolded me—!" He waves his hand in your face.

"No, no, I don't wish to sleep with you. Just answer the question, trust me.",he pics up his mic and the music comes to an abrupt stop. You clear your throat and shake your head. He blinks back and steps towards you, yanking down your shirt to look at the scar down your chest.

You smack his hands away after a few moments of shock,"What the hell, Alastor!"

He steps back and laughs in disbelief while holding his cane behind his back,"I know how you ended up here as a human. Come! We should tell Charlotte and Vagatha." Before you can protest he grabs your hand and in a blink you find yourself in Charlies study.

You yank your hand away from Alastors and scowl at him,"What the hell! You cant just—" He puts his hand over your mouth and looks to a surprised Charlie. You squirm and try to pry his hand away from your mouth but he is surprisingly strong.

"I figured out why (Y/N) has wounded up here as a human.",Charlie sits up from her seat with wide eyes. Alastor finally drops his hand when you register what he says and calm down.

"Vaggie is out buying groceries with Niffty, what do you mean you know why (Y/N) came here as a human?",Charlie looks to you but you're also looking at Alastor with confusion.

Alastors hand fold behind his back and he grabs you, you refrain from punching him when he tugs down your top to reveal your scar once again.

"She made us aware she was stabbed in the heart by men who were apart of some silly band.",he then releases your top. "She has just made me aware she's not a virgin.",you cover your burning face and shake your head. Alastor continues as if he's done and said nothing wrong. "Doesn't Lilith take virginal sacrifices in exchange for whatever the human desires the most?"

Charlies brows furrow and you look to her with expectancy. She breathes out deeply,"Yeah she does...she only accepts virgins since they're worth more." She speaks referring to her mother. She continues while walking around her desk to you. "When the virgin is sacrificed she gains power from their soul. If the soul isn't fit for the sacrifice it would have no where to go."

You stifle a soft giggle at the coincidental rhyme when you realize how serious this situation is. You then look to Charlie and she glances to Alastor, with a cleared throat. "Um, Al do you mind leaving for a bit. I need to have a talk with (Y/N)...a uhh private one!",she smiles nervously and Alastor raises a brow. You do just the same in confusion.

Charlie sighs and gives him a flat face,"Its about (Y/N)'s sex life." Alastor clears his throat and is gone in a mere second. You turn to Charlie and her already red cheeks turn darker.

"So—um—due to this knowledge you need to refrain from having sex with anyone while you're here.",she warns you quite fowardly and with a stern look across her usually perked up face.

You clear your throat and put your hands up,"Oh—I wasn't—there's no way—I just—",you inhale deeply while profusely shaking your head. You laugh over your stammers and nod quickly. "I got you." She laughs along with you and nods. "But um, why not?",you ask curiously and she rubs the nape of her neck.

"Legend says that whoever you have sex with as a human here your soul will belong to them when you die. So they pretty much own you.",your brows pinch and you look at her for a moment of confusion.

"Legend? How don't you know for certain?",you ask and she scrunches up her nose while guiding you towards the door.

"I'd rather not know about my moms sex demons and what they do for her.",she pats your shoulder as you two leave the office,"But lets go see what Niffty and Alastor plan on making. While we're waiting tell me what the hell happened with you and Blitzo."

Charlie looked to you as you laughed and blushed while re-telling your eventful story with the ex-circus clown. You smile at her and talked with your expressive hands. She felt guilt pool in her stomach as you seemed to grow more and more comfortable with her.

Her fathers words resonated in her ears and she felt heaviness on her chest.

You pause your ramble when Charlie abruptly throws her arms around you, pulling you into a tight embrace. "Woah!",you say in surprise before laughing gently and returning the tight hug,"Are you okay?"

She nods slowly and inhales the scent of life and hope on you. _I'll protect you, (Y/N)...I promise._ She pulls away from the hug and squishes your cheeks together,"Couldn't resist a warm hug, haha...but continue your story please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing softness makes my heart go brrrr
> 
> anyways we’ve got some more fluff on the way then,,,,oh boy is there gonna be angst


	11. the hazbin hotel

Today you were happy to be hanging out with Charlie and Vaggie. And Alastor you suppose. You so wished that you could have one day where things didn’t turn into a shit show.

You weren’t going to hold your breath though.

You sat in the dining room and explained to them the best ways to bring in clients and favorable people to the redemption program.

“Whats wrong with singing?”,Charlie asks with a soft frown and you clear your throat as Vaggie simply looks at Charlie like shes a clueless child. You shake your head and sigh softly. Alastor simply chuckles while watching this hot mess go down.

“Charlie you have to remember, this is Hell. A place of eternal suffering, you need to talk to them like you relate to them.”,you explained slowly. You were admittingly growing a bit frustrated with Charlie. While her positive energy and smile was infectious to you, you could only figure people in Hell would not take too kindly to it. And by what Vaggie told you about how others treated Charlie you were right.

You bite down on your bottom lip and think for a moment. How on earth were you to get through her sunshine barrier? How could you help others realize she was more than a princess looking to fix a few scumbags?

“Charlie, I’m going to say something you may not want to hear but need to.”,your tone falls serious and she looks a bit concerned. “You are the princess of Hell. Daughter to the Lucifer and the Lilith. When people see you trying to help them you know what they see?” At this point Vaggie and Alastor are interested in what the hell you plan on saying to the rainbow demon.

Charlie smiles awkwardly and points her fingers to her cheeks,”Someone who cares about them?...” You shake your head slowly.

“They see a privileged princess who is pitying them and who had never experienced real struggle.”

Vaggie and Alastor are taken back by the way you pop her bubble. Charlies face falls and you reach out to grab her hand. “These people are here because they were bad while alive. Now I’m pretty sure at least _one_ of them regrets their choices and wants just _one_ more chance to fix everything. But they don’t want help if it feels like they’re being pitied or they’re a charity case.”

Charlies face then turned serious as she realized what you were saying was actually very true. The others realized just the same. Angel Dust was the prime example of this. How many times has he said he doesn’t need anyone? He doesn’t need help or protection? He always pushes everyone away when they show him worry and pity. Because it makes him feel weak.

“Well then what am I suppose to do?”,Charlie asks with a sigh of defeat. You pull your hands away and fold them in front of you with a smile.

“Easy. You’re going to make them believe that redemption was their idea.”,Alastor watches as you stand up and begin to walk back and forth, using your hands to communicate with your words. He is quite awestruck and his heart pounds at the way you take over the room, a wide smile on your face.

“What do you mean?”,Vaggie asks with slight confusion.

“Humans are very complex beings. Everyone does something because there is something to gain, even if they don’t know it.”,you start while glancing to Alastor and Vaggie. “Humans sleep to get rest. Humans help other humans to feel good. Humans eat to survive. Everything has something to be earned. We just need to offer those in Hell something to have in exchanged for staying on a course to redemption.”

Charlie pinches her brows,”We already offer cash, housing, food...what else is there to give?” Vaggie then places a hand on Charlies shoulder.

“And our redemption plan doesn’t work unless they _truly_ want to get better.”,she comments and you nod with understanding.

“I figured that much. But like I said, humans do things because there is something to gain, even if they don’t realize it. Overtime they will start to realize the true euphoria one gets from not being high all the time, not stealing, not murdering, and so on. They will feel like they have a purpose.”,you state with excitement and enthusiasm,”Plus we just allow them to figure out they enjoy being good on their own.”

You were truly excited about this project and helping out Charlie. You’d never done something so...helpful and exciting. Not to mention you could put your psychological and medical knowledge to good use. Charlie was a bright ball of sunshine who admittingly deserved to have her dream come true.

Alastor then stands up and scoffs with a dismissive wave of his hand,”Nonsense! If a human thinks there is something to gain that defeats the entirety of truly wanting to be redeemed! As if it was even possible.” He laughs and Charlie frowns a bit. Vaggie glares at him and readies to start another argument until you look up at Alastor.

“Alastor why are you helping with the hotel?”,you ask with a raised brow. Vaggie sighs and pulls Charlie close, Alastors speech about failure about to upset the poor demon princess once again.

“Why for entertainment! I rather enjoy watching the failures of other people!”,he responds with complete enthusiasm. You nod while placing your hand on your chin and looking down to the papers and plans you had all been brainstorming to help the hotel.

“Then why are you here?”,you ask with curiosity. Alastor raises a brow and the lovers look to you with confusion. “Why are you here-”,you pick up a paper with Alastors perfect cursive,”-helping us brainstorm ideas to improve the hotel and bring in clients? If it was truly to watch them fail you wouldn’t have suggested...manner classes. So why are you here?”

The room falls silent and tense. Alastor stares at the paper in your hand, his perfect cursive having written down various ideas and classes to help. He hadn’t even realized he was doing this. He was too distracted.

His eyes look to your smug expression. Your features beautiful and alluring.

He was too distracted by you. It was obvious you were beginning to grow passionate about this. The idea of you being full of disappointment didn’t sit right with him.

He wasn’t here just to simply observe the shitshow. He was here because of you.

“I’d rather not deal with Vagathas shouts when it fails of course!”,he laughs and grabs the paper from you. “Now if you ladies would excuse me!” With that he disappears from thin air. 

The lovers are shocked as they look to you wearing a smug grin,”See? He didn’t admit it but he wanted to help. Even if the sinners and demons refuse to admit that they truly feel good about being good the feelings are still there. This could work.” Charlies face lights up and she stands along with a hopeful looking Vaggie.

“Oh my god, (Y/N)! You’re a genius!”,she squeals and wraps her arms around you. Vaggie looks at you with a smile of thanks. You laugh softly and nod while patting her back. “And I have the perfect gains to offer. I just need you to get another spot on the news.”

You had been brainstorming over this all of last night after Charlie asked you to help with the hotel. Angel Dust showed you the disaster that was Charlies first introduction of the hotel and using his laptop you did more research. You loved studying and boy did you study a lot. You were ready to leave your mark, if you never returned once back in the living world you hoped you’d at least help a few down here.

Charlie and Vaggie immediately began to figure out a way to get you all on the news. Especially after the last time Charlie was on the news. You then pinched your brows and snapped your fingers.

“Do either of you have Vox’s number?”

✞

The next day you stand inside the 666 News Station.

“You can’t be serious?! I—yes. Uh-huh. Okay, sir.”

You stand aside Vaggie as the blonde tall woman hangs up the phone with a sickening crunch coming from her hand. Every movement she makes seems to crunch or crack, it made your spine crawl.

Rosies body was the perfect one for you. Although Niffty did make you over to be of the same demon species, but not exactly Rosie. Rosie didn’t want her reputation tainted by whatever the hell was going to happen here.

Katie Killjoy turned to the three of you, her glowing eyes practically murderous when they landed on Charlie. You had done research on the number one news anchor in all of Hell. She was a narcissistic homophobe who only cared about her job and herself. You eyes fell to the gas mask man, Tom Trench. A sleazebag in short, Katies bitch while working.

“Alright listen here you little bitches I—“

“Oh my god it is such an honor to meet you!”,you step forward and bow your head to Katie. She blinks back in surprise, Vaggie and Charlie look at you in shock. You then look up at the tall mantis demon. “My you are as gorgeous as you are on the screen, how do you do it! I’m such a huge fan!” You smile sweetly at her.

She then puts her chin up and smiles down at you with a raised brow,”Oh its a pleasure to meet such a big fan. And what can I say natural beauty!” She reaches down and shakes your hand after looking to the bodycon dress you wear.

To say Charlie and Vaggie were impressed was an understatement as Katie began to converse with you happily. You simply showered her in compliments. “Well! Its nice to know I’ll be interviewing someone who isn’t a pitiful homo! You’re on in five...”

“Oh! (Y/N)! Such a pleasure to meet you Miss Killjoy.”,you shake her hand again and she nods with a grin.

“Call me Katie.”,with that she leaves and Tom follows her.

Charlie turns to you with wide unblinking eyes and Vaggies jaw is dropped,”How the fuck...”,Charlie breathes out and you scrunch your nose and scowl.

“Narcissists love nothing more than being told how great they are.”,you hated pretending to adore such a horrible demon but you had to do what was necessary to assure Katie would be more lenient with you. Vaggie then stepped towards you and placed her hands on your shoulders. Charlie fixed your dress and hair.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay (Y/N)? We could go out there with you, I know this is all a lot and so sudden.”,the moth demon apologizes. You give a dismissive wave while smiling reassuringly.

“I’m more than happy to help. You guys have done so much for me. And I use to host a news station at my university. I’ll be fine.”,you allow the two woman to embrace you.

“ **WE’RE ON IN ONE! EVERYONE IN THEIR PLACES**!”

You pull away from the hug and Charlie and Vaggie watch as you walk away and towards a smiling Katie. Charlie looks down at the notes and points Vaggie holds. They both shake with nervousness and they look to each other. “I hope this works...”,Vaggie breathes. Charlie smiles and nods in agreement while looking to watch you.

You felt a bundle of nerves in your stomach as the director began to count down to the live broadcast. This was definitely a lot and you were downright terrified but Vaggie and Charlie were worried enough. You owed them this much.

“ **AND WE’RE LIVE**!”

“Welcome back!”,Katie greets the camera and she smiles widely,”We’re here today with a worker for the ‘Happy Hotel’! We remember how last broadcast went so lets hope no one puts their hands on me!” Her tone is passive aggressive and tight. She then looks to you with a tilt of her head.

“So! (Y/N)! Please tell us why the fuck you’re here to advertise this once again!”,she speaks in such a polite and loud manner yet her words are the least bit polite.You look out to the cameras and those watching live.

“Well, thank you for that introduction Katie. For starters I think we all know what an absolute hot mess the advertisement for the hotel was last time. But I come baring a new and improved hotel! The Hazbin Hotel.”,you speak with enthusiasm.

You then put down your papers and look to the faces,”Our achievement still stands the same. The cleanse takes too many of our people. How many family, lovers, friends...”,you notice a few rolling their eyes so you continue,”...favorite prostitutes, drug dealers, and so on have you seen be wiped?”

People then hum in response a few shake their heads in what appears to be sorrow. You then stand, the camera follows you as you walk to the people. “With our program to redemption this gives you the chance to improve and be better. To have your happy ending.”

You then smile and fold your hands behind your back,”Our hotel will provide food and housing. All you have to do is stay out of trouble. Trouble meaning foul language, stealing, killing, and so on.”

Katie opens her mouth to speak but you beat her to it,”Now you may be wondering...why the fuck would someone be good for no reason?” A few laugh and let out various noises of agreement. You forcefully laugh along and nod. “But there is a reason.”

Charlie and Vaggie watch how you’ve managed to grab everyones attention. Even Katie is watching you with interest.

“The exterminators.”,a few look around in fear when you drop the name of the murderous angels and some gasp when you pull a printed photograph from your papers. You wave it in front of a few people and approach them, placing a hand on their shoulders.

“Aren’t you angered by them? They come down here to kill those you love and need and they get to return to their white kingdom.”,some look at the photo. Their fearful faces switching to one of anger as they nod in agreement. “While you stay here, waiting to be picked off existence. I say we kill them with kindness, literally.”

You step back and raise the photograph,”Now we are still in the experimental phase but if we manage to fix one soul you will get what I’m sure you’ve always wanted.” Everyone is practically on the edge of their seats as you pull out a lighter Angel Dust loaned you. It was Charlies idea for dramatic effect. “Revenge.”

The crowd coos as you light the flame and bring it up to the paper,”What do you say to getting your deserves huh? Getting what you want and giving them what they deserve!”

Charlie and Vaggie watch as you light the paper aflame and those recording go wild. Charlie looks around with growing hope and Vaggie watches you with a bit of amusement at your dramatic flare. Everyone is whooping and shouting. Charlies phone begins to buzz in her pocket and she looks down at it with pinched brows. Her smile falls immediately.

_ watching the broadcast with your mother live! now why didnt you tell us this was your plan all along! i’ve got to meet this (Y/N)! we will be dropping by soon! i’m so proud of you apple! _

A lump begins to form in Charlies throat as she looks down at the message. Her heart only able to comprehend the last sentence. The first time her father had said such a thing in her hundreds years of existence.

_He’s proud of me?..._


	12. sobriety

It was later that night and you found yourself with those you’ve come to know, drinking and celebrating what a hit your pitch was.

"My goodness what a performance!"

You laugh as Alastor raises his glass of liquor. Angel Dust then pats your back while nudging you,"You're a clever little shit huh?" You smile sheepishly at the two men and Charlie walks over with a look of pure glee.

“That was amazing, (Y/N)! We’ve already gotten three calls from potential clients and investors!”,she squeals while tossing her arms around you. You feel your cheeks redden and you place down the glass of champagne.

“Oh it was nothing, I’m glad I could be of some sort of help.”,you laugh softly and pat her back. Vaggie then places down her liquor and clears her throat. Everyone, aside from Alastor, looks to her. Charlie sighs softly and frowns as she pulls away from the hug. You feel your fun energy begin to falter at their expressions of...guilt?

Angel Dust raises a brow and wraps an arm around your shoulder,”The hell is the matter with you two? Ya killin’ the party.” You look to Angel and gently nudge him, with a single warning glance he puts his hands up in defense and leans against the bar.

Vaggie sighs and looks to you, a weak smile is on her lips,”Since we’re going to be having more people coming in and out of the hotel...its not going to be safe for you to be here anymore.” You blink back with a nervous chuckle and stand up.

“What do you mean?”,you ask and Angel steps forward with slight worry on his tone. Alastor has also been drawn to the sudden shift in energy and conversation.

“Yeah whaddya mean?”,you place a gentle hand on Angels shoulder yet your eyes remain glued on Vaggie and Charlie.

Charlie shakes her head with a soft smile,”Don’t worry we’re not just going to toss you out, we still need to figure out how to get you home remember? No, we just need to find some, trusted, place for you to stay. Its dangerous for you to be here, and Alastor can’t continue to drain blood from Rosie.”

Your brows pinch together in worry but you ready to quell Vaggie and Charlies guilt. Angel Dust puts you behind him with narrowed eyes. “What tha hell? She helps you finally kick up this dump and you’re gonna shove her onto someone else?” Charlie steps back and Vaggie steps in front of her. Angels words hurt both woman.

You gasp softly and place a hand on Angels shoulder again,”Angel no its fine, I understand don—“

“No its not fine! They—“

“She can stay at my place.”

The tense air has begun to grow aggressive with Angels anger. But at the sound of a gruff and husky voice the air fills with confusion. All look to Husk in surprise and he clears his throat while looking away. “The fuck is everyone staring at?”,he asks as his cheeks grow a slight pink.

Vaggie snorts,”Because you just offered your home to (Y/N). You don’t even offer to help bring in groceries.” You were admittingly a bit surprised at Husk’s offer. Everyone was. Especially Alastor.

Husk took a swig of his bottle and rolled his eyes,”Fucksake fine then she can go fuck herself.” He curses already regretting even speaking. Husk had glanced to Alastor and could see the gears turning in his head. He didn’t trust the voodoo demon around you.

Truth be said he had grown to like you. You were sweet like Charlie but not cavity sweet. A bit of an ass like Vaggie but not a bitch. You seemed like a perfect balance and Husk liked that. You weren’t rough on the eyes either.

Charlie waves her hands,”No! No! Thats—Thats very great of you to offer, Husk! Um...” Charlies eyes look to you as if asking for your opinion. Its your turn to have everyones eyes on you.

You were a bit taken back by such an offer. You rarely talked to Husk aside from helping him carry something or while Angel and the others were along. You did like him though. He was a bit of an ass at times but he wasn’t overbearing or annoying. Not to mention his voice and looks were far on the attractive side.

You smile and walk over to Husk,”Don’t you dare fuckin hug—“

“Shut up.”,you interrupt him as you wrap your arms around his waist and lean your head against him. His cheeks tinge red and he tries to pry you off of him as you laugh. The others watch the strange exchange. Husk would normally be fighting with his life to pry someone off him. He was being lenient with you.

Husk didn’t want you to let go. You were warm and...soft.

He was disappointed when you pulled away and laughed,”Okay, okay.”,you say in defeat before smiling up at the grumpy man. “Thanks, Husk.”

Charlie then looks to you with a light smile,”We’ll come by and see you a lot. We promise. Thank you for being so understanding.” Both Vaggie and Charlie pull you into a tight hug. Angel Dust looks to you and Alastor does the same. They both then look to Husk with a harsh glare.

He simply gives them the bird and looks to you. You smile and converse happily with Charlie and Vaggie.

Husk wasn’t a fool. He was a drunk and a bastard but not a fool. He knew Charlie was hiding something. He wasn’t sure what it was yet but after that meeting about Lucifers phone call he knew it must have something to do with him.

He figured she’d have a bullshit meeting about it again later on.

Charlie needed you out of the hotel. Not just because of those new incomers but because her parents could drop in at any moment. The second her mother and father saw you, disguise or not, they would know of your human status. Her fathers phonecall resonates in her head.

_“A human? In Hell? Well, by an agreement with your piece of shit grandfather we agreed any human that stumbled into divine territory, especially Hell, was to be killed. So if a human was here in Hell we would have to kill them in order to avoid them from spreading information to the living world. Why on earth do you ask?”_

You couldn’t be killed. You needed to be returned to the living world. No matter how much she claimed she could trust you her father would never believe her. He’d kill you on the spot. She had yet to figure out how to return you without the help of her father. Her and Vaggie had been staying up for many nights ever since she got the phone call.

They’d figure it out. If you died Charlie would fall to pieces.

✞

“We could have driven!”,you shout at Husk as you cling around his neck like your life depended on it. Your face was buried in his chest, you refused to look down or let go.

Husk was holding you bridal style as his wings flapped in the air on his way to his apartment. He was so lucky you refused to look up or even move. With the alcohol in his system and the close proximity it was difficult enough to not crash. You didn’t need to see his beet red face either.

“We’re almost there you drama queen.”,he stated in a monotonous voice.

You enjoyed the wind moving through your hair. You couldn’t help but listen to his heartbeat to help your racing one. Your ear pressed against his chest and eyes clenched shut. _If I die like this I swear to God..._ you think while your fingers bunch into the back of his vest.

It seemed like years before the wind stopped running through your hair and you didn’t hear the flapping of Husk’s wings. Your brows were pinched together and you grabbed at his chest,”Are we here?”,you squeak out.

Husk can’t help but chuckle and he nods,”Yes so if you could let the fuck go of me.” You clear your throat and slowly unwrap your arms from his neck, he gently set you down onto your sneakers. Your legs are a bit shaky and you glance around with eyes of interest.

The two of you stand on a balcony, you go to the edge and overlook Pentagram City. The bright lights are brighter beneath the night sky. You glance up and inhale deeply, your hands grip the dirty railing.

Husk opens his balcony door and steps inside. He glances back to you and is ready to call you a name and tell you to come inside. But when you turned to look towards your left he noticed the look in your eyes. It was a far-away look. Like you were somewhere else.

He decided to leave you be, making his way into the dirty apartment. When he heard the sound of your footsteps as he poured himself booze in the kitchen he snorted,”Don’t comment on the mess.” You look around with a bit of a saddened expression on your features. Husk notices yet doesn’t say a word, not because he doesn’t care. But because he wouldn’t know what to say.

The kitchen connects to the living room. Strewn across the stained carpet are bottles of various alcohol and cigarettes. Along with clothing and dirty dishes. You covered your mouth and your shoulders began to shake with laughter. You are reminded of a time you came home to the dorm after spring break, your first year in university.

_“Carrie! How is this place such a mess!”_

_“Aw come on, (Y/N)! Messes give the room character!”_

_“So character is dirty underwear on the window sill and a stale taquito in MY bed!?”_

_“...I never said it was good character.”_

Husk glanced to you when you were silent for a long time. His eyes widened slightly when your shoulders were shaking and hand was clamped over your mouth. He rounded the counter and walked towards you. “Hey I know it ain’t five stars but you don’t needa cry—“

He jumps in surprise when you burst out in a fit of laughter. You toss your head back and your shoulders shake. The laughter that you let out sounds like music to Husk. He blinks back at the way you grab your torso and your eyes clench shut. His cheeks grow red once again. You then shake your head and wipe away tears.

“Your—Your place has—has character.”,you sniffle and struggle to get the words out. Husk quickly adverts his gaze when you look to him, your laughter slowly faltering out. “I like it. Reminds me of home...” You say in a soft way.

Husk clears his throat and nods while raising his glass of alcohol,”Well...let me show you to the spare room. The princess said she’ll send Angels dumbass over to bring your crap tomorrow.” You nod and smile lightly, following him down the messy corridor.

He leads you to the room right aside the last one, he opens the door and inside you are pleasantly surprised by how tidy it is. There is only a lamp atop a small dresser and a king sized bed adorned with black and grey bedding and pillows. The walls are a bare white and carpet a dark black. You walk in with a soft coo.

Husk feels his heart flutter at the smile that spreads across your lips. He then turns around,”Well ‘night. My room is right next door, if you need anything, keep it to yourself.” You roll your eyes in response and turn to dust off the bed. The door clicks shut behind Husk.

You then flop down on the bed with a deep exhale. You were glad that this was the most exciting thing to happen to you. Today was finally a...remotely calm day. You rolled over in the bed and kicked off your sneakers with a raspberry leaving your lips. You then remember something and scrunch your nose.

“Dammit...I needa go to Vox’s tomorrow...”,you say aloud to yourself. Due to Vox getting you on the news station today you promised him a favor. He cashed it in right then and there, asking you to come to his place tomorrow.

You were a bit nervous about what he was going to ask of you or what he was going to do but you thought it best to keep a promise to an overlord like him.

You then pull out the covers and crawl beneath them. You needed some rest after such a...well everything. You were drained and craved slumber. The bed was insanely comfortable, so comfortable that you fell asleep in mere seconds.

That sleep only lasted a couple of hours. You were awoken by a loud crash. Startled, you looked around the room and rubbed your tired eyes. The noise came from the room Husk had said was his. With worry and concern you crawled out of bed.

Opening your door you slowly crept to his, you pressed your ear against his door. Your brows pinched at the sound of glass crunching and the sound of heavy and shallow breathing. You reached up and gently knocked when you heard a sniffle. “Husk?...You okay? What happened?” Your voice was sleepy.

It took a few deep breaths from the other side of the door to get a response,”I’m—I’m alright, just go back to bed.”

_Well that sounds like a load of bullshit_. You think with a small frown. You try the knob and when you realize its unlocked you push it open. You gasp at the sight of blood in Husks hand, a bottle of alcohol is broken on his hardwood floors. His room is more or less as dirty as the living room.

“Oh my god, what happened are—“

“I told you to go back to sleep!”,Husk shouts as he turns his back towards you. His sudden raised voice causes you to jump in surprise. His entire body shakes and shallow quick breaths leave his lips. He clutches his cut palm. You swallow hard and look to the alcohol and messy bed.

_Oh_...you think before turning and leaving. Husk feels his heart ache when you actually leave. He clenches his jaw and bleeding palm, he glances to the ground for something to stop the blood. Looking up his eyes widen when he spots you. You hold a glass of water and wet towel in your hand.

“I-I couldn’t find any alcohol or something better but we don’t want it to get infected.”,you stammer with hesitation as you slowly walk towards him. You look up at him and grab onto his white muscle shirt. He blinks in surprise as you drag him back to his bed. “Breathe in four through your nose and out four through your mouth.” You sit aside him and cross your legs.

Husk looks at you strangely as you grab his hand. You place the glass of water onto the ground. He begins to breathe just the way you told him. He finds his panic alleviating and breathing getting easier. You gently clean his wound. For a moment you both sit in silence, Husk still shakes.

You finally break the silence as you hold the towel against his hand,”I use to have the worse panic attacks when I was younger.” You chuckle humorlessly. “It...felt like the world was running out of air and I was just desperately trying to find some. I mean I use to get them still before I came here. But it was over stuff like finals and such...”

Husk blinked back as you described the feeling he got so clearly. The feeling that came every time he was sober. A feeling that has stuck with him since his early childhood. He never knew what it was.

“You don’t need to tell me why you had one but by the looks of the alcohol bottle I assume thats what stops them.”,you read him easily while lifting the rag to check if the shallow cut was still bleeding. With a sigh of relief you pull the towel off once its stopped. “Breathing is healthier and...”

He watches as you grab the glass of water and put it into his hand,”...so is water!” You offer him an empathetic smile. He looks down to the water then to your expectant and tired eyes. With an eyeroll and shuddery breath he drinks the water in one swig. A bit dribbles down his chin and onto his shirt.

Once he finishes he puts the glass back on the ground. “You didn’t have to do all this shit, I coulda dealt with it myself.” He comments while looking down at his hand. You look at him with a bit of a sad expression.

You clean the blood off your own hands,”No one should deal with this by themselves. Even if you don’t believe it or want it I’m here for you. You’re my—oh!”

You jump in surprise once again when his strong arms wrap around you. He pulls you close to him in a tight embrace. He hugs you as if it were his last day of existence. His face rests in the crook of your neck and you feel wetness begin to touch your skin. With a sniffle you realize he’s crying.

“I hate being sober...”,he cries into your neck and you let out a soft gasp. After a few moments of shock you wrap your arms around him. He melts into your warm embrace as his heart aches and cracks.

Husk has never been sober for longer than an hour. When he was sober he was...a mess. A mess that had to face the consequences that brought him here. The consequences that weighed on him every time he sobered up. It drove him into such a panic every time he drank bottles upon bottles to numb the pain.

With one hug he crumbled in your arms. With just a few words of comfort he fell against you. Your face buried into his neck. His arms tugged you closer by your waist, your arms remained around his neck.

“Its okay...”,you whispered against him.

You wondered what made him like this. What made him crumble so easily when he is always so stone cold. You knew it couldn’t possibly have been just a few words of comfort. For now however you held Husk as he silently cried against you. His arms tight around you, shaking.

For a moment he begins to calm. He coughs out,”If you tell ‘nyone about this I’ll beat the fuck outta you.” You laugh against him and run your fingers through his messy salt and pepper hair, your nails scratching behind his ears. You feel a soft rumble come from his chest and you nearly melt when you realize he’s begun purring.

“Shut up.”


	13. harlot

Husk groaned softly in his sleep and turned over, his arm instinctively going to the empty space aside him. He inhaled deeply and smelled your sweet lingering scent. The bedsheets were still warm. Sitting up he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at his bandaged hand. His brow pinches and wonders when the hell is was properly bandaged up.

He swings his feet off the bed and brushes off the few feathers his wings shed. His eyes widen at the sight of the hardwood floor. Not because it wasn't always hardwood floor, but because he could see it now. He looked around and noticed the entirety of his room was clean.

Standing up in confusion the air smelled fresh. He looked to his closet and noticed the clothes were organized and folded neatly, a dirty pile in the hamper he had gotten a long time ago.

"(Y/N)?",he called out in a questioning tone. He scratched his chest and walked down the clean hallway. He looked to your room, the door was open and bags were inside. Your stuff he assumed. He walked into the living room and blinked back at how clean it was.

He couldn't remember the last time it was this clean, hell, maids had refused to clean his place when Alastor hired them for his birthday.

He made his way to the kitchen which was, surprise surprise, clean also. He shook his head in disbelief and weaved his fingers through his hair. He tugged on the salt and pepper locks for a moment, trying to wrap his head around this.

After the night you two shared he hoped you wouldn't mention it or bring it up. He had no idea why he would ever breakdown like that in front of someone.

He grabbed the bottle of whiskey neatly tucked into the corner and he smiled to himself. He was fairly surprised you didn't toss out his booze. He could still smell you on him and he could feel your warmth. He could hear the beat of your heart and your soft voice.

His hand tightened around the neck of the bottle. He shook his head as he clenched his jaw. _Why are you doing all this, (Y/N)?...The fuck is wrong with you?..._ He thinks incredulously and tiredly.

You look at yourself in the mirror and begin to wonder if Husk is up yet. You were a bit nervous, you really hoped he didn't mind you cleaning up a bit. You hated the smell of cigarettes that stuck to the place. It reminded you way too much of another place you use to call home.

At least you didn't toss out his booze. He'd probably kill you. You wrap the towel around your figure and switch off the bathroom light, making your way out. You also began to wonder if he wanted to address last night. You felt your smile spread further at his purring. It nearly lulled you to sleep.

Wiping the smile off your face you shook your head to yourself. Maybe its best not to bring up last night. For now you wondered what to wear to go see Vox. You still had no idea what he was going to ask of you. You didn't want to come in inconvenient wear. You were grateful Angel stopped by. He relayed your current address to Valentino who was suppose to give it to Vox.

Oh how you hoped Valentino wasn't going to be there.

You walked past the kitchen and heard the sound of water running and splashing. You glanced to the kitchen and noticed the cat demon.

"Sleeping beauty has risen.",you comment with a teasing tone. He splashes water on his face and snorts.

"Go fuck...",he trails off slowly when his eyes land on you. Droplets run down your skin, steam coming off of it as well. Your lashes are wet and look longer and darker. Only a towel keeping him from seeing everything.

You felt uneasy as Husk trailed off and stared at you with a tense jaw, his hands gripping the sink behind him.

_Oh no...is he mad?..._ You think with concern. With a soft sigh you walk towards Husk, running a hand through your wet hair.

"I'm sorry I clean without your permission but I just felt like this place needed a bit of um...well air. Don't worry all your booze is there still! Thats good right?",you smile up at him nervously, your index fingers pressing against one another.

Husk leaned back as you walked towards him, your towel threatening to slip down. You looked up at him through your lashes with a nervous smile. Trying to play it cool but feeling a stir below his belt he quickly turned away from you.

"I'd have killed you if you touched my liquor.",he comments gruffly while pouring himself a glass. You roll your eyes and nod, yet feel relieved he isn't mad. Husk glances to you as you make your way around the kitchen and to the living room. "Who brought your shit here anyway?"

You glance to him as you make your way towards your room,"Angel did before he had to go off to the studio. He caught me in the middle of cleaning and tried to ask me for a pair of your—" You're interrupted mid-sentence and mischievous giggle when someone knocks on the door.

You turn to it and begin to walk towards it. Husk looks at you and shakes his head,"Are you gonna answer that? The hell is wrong with you?! You're in a towel." He raises his voice at you and you scoff.

"Oh really? Because I thought I was in a hazmat suit.",you respond back sarcastically. You shake your head at how dramatic he is over a towel and you open the door with a polite smile.

You look into the peephole and notice there is no one there. Your brows thread together and you look to Husk,"No ones even there." You walk towards your room with a frown,"Dramatic ass...",you grumble before shutting the door.

Husk rolls his eyes and makes his way towards his room when he hears a knock once again. With a raised brow he sighs dramatically and makes his way over, opening it he looks around. He sees nothing until his eyes fall down to an imp in a suit.

The imp looks up at him and he takes a swig of his bottle. With a burp he cocks his head, leaning against the doorframe,"Can I fuckin' help you?" The imp jumps suddenly and clears his throat.

"I have been sent here to um pick up a Miss (Y/N)?...",he says with low confidence. Husk raises his brows and looks out to the parking structure, people awe and coo at an expensive looking black limo.

"Who sent for her?",Husks asks with wariness. The imp clears his throat and tugs at his collar. Being in Husks presence made him more nervous than being in Vox's. Husk looked terrifying. Even with the fluffy cat ears.

Husk turns at the sound of your door opening. "Did someone knock again?",you come out dressed in casual wear, your hair damp and up out of your face. Husk nearly panics until he realizes you have the ring on your finger. Your appearance an altered Rosie.

The imp breathes out in relief when you discreetly shove aside Husk. You smile down at him,"Oh hello!" The imp smiles up at you.

"Are you (Y/N)? Vox sent me to get you.",he asks and clarifies.

You groan softly and nod, you walk out,"Unfortunately I am, I'm ready to go. I'll be back sometime later, Husk." You sigh and begin to walk away with the imp. Husk watches as you leaves. He debates asking what you're going to do and why you're leaving but realizes if he does you might think he gives a damn. So reluctantly he shuts the door and goes to get ready for the hotel.

That bastard Alastor should appear any second now to drag him to that shithole.

"Wow! What a place!"

Husk groans and downs the rest of the bottle. He turns to see Alastor marveling at the cleanliness of Husks home. "My goodness! Did Niffty drop by?" He whistles at the shine on the kitchen counter. Husk turns to Alastor while he swings the empty bottle in his hand.

"No, (Y/N)'s dumbass cleaned up.",Husk says in a bit of a bitter tone. Alastor looks to Husk with raised brows and he chuckles.

"Speaking of (Y/N) where is that little human I wanted to take her to go meet Rosie today!",Alastor looks around the living room with an impressed hum. His eyes look down to a crystal ashtray. The shine is impeccable once more.

Husk shrugs,"Just left with some imp. Says—" Husk stops abruptly and realizes who you just left with. Alastor looks to his old friend and places down the ashtray. He hums out, his grin widening.

"An imp? Why is that?",Alastors hands fold behind his back and he approaches Husk.

Husk sighs heavily and tosses the bottle onto the carpeted ground,"Says Vox sent him. But listen Al she'll be fine don't go and—and he's gone." Husk shakes his head when he looks up to realize Alastor is no longer where he once was.

_Those two assholes better not ruin her day._

You arrived at Vox's penthouse just a little while after leaving Husk's. You were led upstairs by the imp who was a rather nice guy and seemed far too surprise to be treated so kindly by you. You bid a farewell to him as you raised your fist and knocked on Vox's door.

You hummed softly to yourself and rocked on your heels as the door opened. You look up at Vox with a polite smile,"Hey!" He offered you a smile as well and he gave a greeting before allowing you inside his apartment. He was dressed down for once, only wearing a charcoal black button-up with black slacks. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and a few buttons undone at the top.

His penthouse was nice. Opposite to Valentinos bright and vivid decor Vox's house was sleek, with cool tones and the highest technology strewn about. You look around with a soft hum of approval. It smelled of sea salt and expensive cologne.

"Thank you, by the way, for getting us on your news station.",you turned to smile at him with gratitude,"Its pretty impressive you, Velvet, and Valentino each own such big sections of media around here."

Vox grins at the compliment and he nods,"It wasn't very hard. Since Velvet was the only one of us manifested here once we met her we didn't have a problem stepping to the top." He approaches you with his hands in his pockets. His fingers curl beneath your chin and he grabs your hand.

You feel your cheeks redden as he maintains eye contact with you. He slowly pulls the ring from your finger and watches you shift back into your human form. You get much shorter in his presence. He opens your hand and drops the ring in your palm, closing it for you. "You look much lovelier in your human form." He walks around you, leaving you frozen and flustered for a few moments.

You clear your throat and shove the ring into your pocket,"You could've asked me to take it off." You eyed Vox as he picked up a bag resting on his personal living room bar.

You never really made much of an opinion on Vox. He could be a bit of a dick at time but he could also be pretty decent. He seemed like fun but him being such close friends with Valentino made you wary of him. And his intentions.

Especially upon learning about why you were forbidden from having sex with anyone down here.

"Here.",Vox holds out the bag to you. You look to it then to his mismatched eyes. Cautiously grabbing the black bag you pull off the white tissue paper. "We all thought you might need one. Especially Velvet, she already set up a Voxtagram for you." You couldn't help but be confused as to what could have his own name.

It sort of sounded like Instagram.

You pulled out a black box and he took the bag from you. Upon opening the box your eyes widened at the sight of a new sleek smartphone. You pressed the home button a "welcome" looking back at you. You shake your head and close the box while pushing it to him.

"Oh no no, Vox this is too much.",he looks at you with pinched brows. "You—You guys already bought me so much clothes and shoes I couldn't possibly accept this I have no way of paying you back either."

Vox rolled his eyes and chuckled while letting the bag rest around his wrist. He opens the box and holds the phone out to you,"You don't need to pay me back anything. Just answer my texts and calls whenever I send any. I can get lonely." He smiles down at you while turning away from you.

"I'll just throw it out if you don't accept it.",he sighs dramatically while tossing the bag into the trash. You sigh softly and smile down at the phone. You look to Vox and push it into the back pocket of your pants.

"Thank you...so much.",you walk over to him and give him a hug of gratitude. His arms wrap around you and he enjoys your warmth before you pull away. You open your mouth to speak but he snaps his fingers with a suck of his teeth.

"Ah! I almost forgot another reason why I called you hear.",places an hand on your shoulder and leans you towards another room. "Since none of us really know when you're going to leave I can only assume you want to find ways to support yourself?",he raises a brow at you while inputting a passcode into a door.

You look away out of courtesy and nod. You hated the feeling of others constantly supporting you. It made you feel immense guilt and burden. "Yeah, but I wouldn't even know what kind of job I would be able to do in Hell.",you respond while looking up at him once the door clicks open.

Vox nods and looks down to you,"I want to hire you." You look at him with raised brows and he leads you past the secured door and into a dark room. Once he flips the switch on you let out a choked gasp.

In the room is a vast array of weapons. Ranging from firearms to spears to daggers. Your jaw has gone slack and eyes wide as you approach a wall covered only in knives. "Holy shit...",you breathe out.

"I collect a vast array of weapons. Blessed weapons.",you then turn to him with soft blinks. Your arms cross firmly over your chest and you shoot him a pointed look.

"I'm not killing anyone for you.",you state rather bluntly. Vox rolls his eyes and lifts up a spear off the wall with a soft sigh.

"These go for a lot of money down here. All you'd be doing for me is accompanying me to see potential buyers and markets.",you're confused by his words until he continues. His fingers graze the glittering blade. "I saw how you managed to wrap so many around your finger during the broadcast. You're a smart one, (Y/N)."

You feel your cheeks warm up but you nod with a soft grin,"Did you expect any less?" Something glitters in his eyes when you respond with a cocky attitude. But he simply chuckles and hangs the spear back up.

"I think your talents could be used to get potential buyers to pay more for less. And to sell me more for less.",he walks up to you, his hands folding behind his back. You look up at him and cock your head.

He and Alastor hate each other so much but they act scarily similar. From their tones to their choice of words. Even their mannerisms. They could probably be best friends if not for their technological views.

You ponder over his offer for a moment. You'd pretty much be lying to people. But its no different than what Vaggie asked you to do. Or what Charlie allowed you to do. You really did need the money. With a soft sigh you made your way out of the room and back down towards the living space. Vox followed.

You then turned to him and pursed your lips for a moment. "Whats in it for you?" If he was anything like Alastor he didn't do something unless he wanted something in return. "You can't possibly be so nice to me for no reason."

Vox frowned and he snorted while shaking his head,"If you think me gifting you something and offering you a job is suspicious then you I pity whoever holds the door open for you out of politeness." You look up at him with narrowed eyes. Your lips pull into a thin line and you sigh heavily. You were suspicious of him still, but he didn't need to know that.

“Well...thank you! So much really I appreciate it.”,he nods with a crooked grin.

“Its no problem, your first day is tomorrow. We’ll be seeing potential buyers for some of the AK’s I have.” You’re confused as he makes his way to the door. You follow him with confused eyes. “Wait, you never asked me for a favor.”

Vox seems a bit surprised that you would remind him. He holds the door handle and shakes his head, waving his hand dismissively. With a soft sigh he chuckles and walks over to you. “My god, (Y/N). You shouldn’t be so cautious of everyone who’s trying to do you solids.” You snort and your arms cross loosely over your chest once more.

You turn on your heel and begin to speak out all you studied on Vox,”Vox. The owner of Vox’s multimedia. Not only do you own every broadcasting station in Hell but you control what goes on in every single one of them. People say you are if the radio demon never smiled and was a loan shark.” You turn to him and place your hands on your hips. Vox has begun to watch you attentively, amusement and interest dance behind his eyes.

“You’re one of the most powerful overlords Hell has ever seen. Dominant since your demise in the 1950’s. Do you really think I would believe you when you say you don’t expect anything in return?”,you raise a brow and walk up to Vox. “I am still taking that job. And I am very appreciative of your “gifts”. But know I don’t believe you when you say you don’t want anything in return. Everyone does everything for a reason.”

You walk around him and head for the door. Vox chuckles and grabs your wrist, pulling you in close he cocks his head. “And what if my reason was one I couldn’t reveal to you right now?” His arm snakes around your waist, he is forced to lift you to your tippy toes slightly. His fingers curl beneath your chin, his thumb running across your bottom lip.

“So I was right, you do have a reason...”,you breathe out while your brows lower and hand bunch into his chest. Vox nods while leaning down towards you.

“But its not as malicious as whatever you may think. I just want one thing from you...”,you find yourself leaning up into him. His hand gently cups your cheek and his eyes stare into yours. You both jump away from one another when a loud crash comes from behind you. Vox pulls you away before the door can fall onto you.

You let out a soft gasp when you fall back onto him. He falls onto the ground with you atop his lap, his arms around your waist. Your eyes widen as you look up at Alastor. His blood boils at the sight of you in Vox’s arms.

“Al?! What the hell is wrong with you!”,he doesn’t answer as he walks up to you and tugs you up and away from Vox.

“What is the matter with you! I’ve warned you about this walking shameless advert.”,His smile is tight and eyes narrowed as he looks to Vox standing up. Alastor holds you behind him. “What did you do to her you moth humper?”

Vox chuckles and rolls his eyes, a wide grin across his lips. One that matches Alastors. “Nothing since you barged in here like a damn fool. She can make her own decisions you know? She doesn’t need a fucking bodyguard in the form of Bambi.”

You look up to Alastor as Vox shoots an insult his way. You pull your lips between your teeth. _Don’t laugh...don’t laugh..._ “We’re leaving. You’re lucky I don’t send you to the ninth circle myself.”,Alastor states before roughly pulling you out of his home and down stairs. You look back with pinched brows. You look down to your fleshtoned hand and try to tug your hand from Alastors grip.

“Alastor! Alastor let me go!”,you shout at him before roughly yanking your sore wrist away. You quickly slip on the ring and breathe out in relief. Your eyes dart around to see if anyone happened to notice you two. You look up at him with incredulousness. “What the hell was that!? Whats gotten into you? Vox is right, I don’t need a bodyguard!”

Alastor freezes and his heart aches. _“Vox is right..”_ He whips around to face you, hands folded tightly behind his back.

Alastor laughs loudly and shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose,”No my dear what is wrong with you? What have I told you time and time again? You are weak.” He steps towards you with an angered expression, his grin shakes and you feel your heart race. “You are nothing but a foolish and pathetic human woman who thinks she is untouchable because she can just seduce her way out of any problem with a touch. Just like any other blind harlot!”

Vox looks down at the ground with a groan of frustration. Alastor wasn’t worth his time today, not with the plan he had. His eyes look to the brand new phone on the ground and he sighs dramatically once more. “Of fucking course it fell out.” He says aloud to himself before picking it up and walking past his broken door to chase you down.

He only has to chase you down a little ways before he hears the sound of skin connecting with skin. His eyes widen when he stumbles upon Alastors cheek turned, a dark handprint left on his grey skin. Your shoulders seem to be shaking as you pull your hand back to yourself.

Your heart ached and hurt at his words. Tears stung your eyes but you figured that slap stung more. You stepped back and away from him,”Don’t—Don’t ever call me that. And I am not going anywhere with you.” You try to speak with confidence but your voice shakes slightly.

“(Y/N)?...”

You turn at the sound of Vox’s voice and notice he holds your new phone in his hand. His expression one of sympathy when he looks at you. You swallow the lump in your throat and walk towards him, taking it. After a moment you glance back at a still stunned Alastor. You look up at Vox,”Can you take me back to Husk’s place please?”

Vox doesn’t hesitate, he nods and wrap an arm around your shoulder. He guides you back the way you came, but while passing Alastor he grins at him and flashes a message across his eyes.

_ You really fucked up now, didn’t you? _

Vox looks to you and holds you closer. He hadn’t intended for his plan to come together so nicely. His plan to take down Alastor once and for all.

You were the missing piece he’s been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃  
> do any of you have a favorite love interest yet? im more inclined towards Husk because I love him so. also we’ll be seeing our helluva gang soon and introducing a new love interest !


	14. sex and only sex

"Oh, Alastor, I didn't expect you to drop by today.",Rosie smiles a wide grin at her old friend and allows him into her home.

It smells of baked goods and death.

Alastor sighs heavily and shakes his head gently, his smile falling from his face as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "I needed to talk with you about something...I need a lady's help." Rosie hums out a sound of interest and she gestures for him to follow her to her quaint little kitchen.

"Is this about (Y/N)?",she asks while preparing a kettle of hot water. Alastor nods and shakes his head.

"She went to see Vox today, for reasons unknown to me. It—It may have upset me more than I wished it would have. I crossed a line with her I didn't want to cross.",Alastor sighs heavily as Rosie prepares a a tray of coffee essentials.

Her blacked out eyes glance to Alastor and she nods. She knew of her friends hatred for Vox. He despised the man more than anything that existed. It was a wonder Alastor hadn't tried to kill him permanently yet. But Alastor talked so fondly of you and went to great lengths to create you the ring that hides your identity. He was such a gentleman to any woman, she truly wondered what he could have said to make him so upset and regretful.

"What did you say to her?",Rosie asks while opening a cabinet to retrieve some liquor. Alastor looks to Rosie and fixes his monocle with a clearing of his throat.

"I may have called her a harlot."

Rosie whips around to him with wide eyes and a gasp of disbelief,"Alastor! What on earth made you think that was okay? Thelma raised you better!" She walked up to him and scolded him with a scowl on her face. He sighed heavily and put his face in his hands. The mention of his mother only made the guilt he felt increase.

"I know! I'm fully aware! I was just...furious she was with him.",he mumbles into his hands. He drops his hands and Rosie shakes her head in disappointment. Clicking her tongue she turns at the sound of the kettle whistling. Her brows are pinched together in deep thought.

She turns off the stove and pours the crushed coffee into the mugs. "My goodness...thats not something so easily forgiven, Alastor.",she says in a soft tone. She pours in the hot water and begins to stir each of their cups. "But by what you tell me about her, at least she may be more forgiving than others."

She turns to Alastor and sets the tray down carefully onto the round wooden table. Alastor pulls her chair out for her to sit in,"Yes I was hoping I wasn't going to be the only one thinking that." He gently pushes her seat in for her before taking the seat across. "But she was very upset, I could tell. Then she left with that pompous fuck and...theres no telling what he's going to try to feed her about me."

Rosie shakes her head as she pours cream into her cup,"She is a smart woman. She won't fall for his manipulation so easily. I saw her broadcast on the news, very smart indeed." She smiles softly and Alastor nods with a light chuckle.

"Truly she is.",he sighs softly and takes a sip of the scorching hot dark coffee.

Rosie then looks to Alastor, her eyes a bit worrisome,"Does she know about Lucifers telephone call yet?" Alastor shakes his head while placing down the teacup. Rosie clicks her tongue and shakes her head as well.

"If she discovers this big of a secret was being kept from her she may not forgive any of us ever again.",Rosie states obviously. Alastor nods and gives a dismissive wave.

"Thats another topic for another time, for now I need to know what I can do to apologize without actually apologizing."

**✞**

**✞ SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD ✞**

You walk into the apartment with a soft frown on your lips. But you were in a bit of a better mood since Vox bought you some fast food, and bought Husk some after a bit of begging and pleading. He also spent the day with you, specifically at an aquarium which you found amazing. Now it was rearing the evening.

You took your sneakers off at the front door and looked around for Husk. You wondered where he was and thought he might still be at the hotel. You walked towards the kitchen, your cheeks full of air.

You were beyond pissed off at Alastor. Who the hell was he to call you a whore? Who the hell was he to treat you like some child? You knew you were only human but you weren't an idiot. He was such an asshole.

You felt a buzzing in your back pocket and a smile almost immediately went to your face. You looked down and saw someone calling you.

"Hello?",you answered.

**_"EEEEE! You finally got a phone oh my god!! Now we can talk whenever! I heard you came by Vox's today and he hired you for his auctioning congrats! I can't believe he took you to see Vark! Isnt he just the cutest! And..."_ **

You pull the phone a little away from your ear and smile widely at Velvet loud and excited shrieks. You listen to her ramble on as you pick up a bit around the house, not wanting to eat until Husk got back. After a few minutes Velvet said she had to go but she'll call back soon. You bid her a goodbye and hung up.

You laughed softly and shook your head while placing your phone on the counter. You reminded yourself to get everyone else's number when you see them again. You sighed out heavily and took your hair down, slipping off the ring you placed it atop your phone and made your way to your room. You needed a change of clothes, these jeans were irritating you a bit. Some pajamas would do you good.

Walking down the hallway you stop when you hear something from Husk's room. Your brows pinch together and you approach it slowly. You hear soft breaths and pants from the other side of the door. Your brows thread together in worry.

_Is he having another panic attack?..._ Slowly you open the door.

"Husk are you okay?",you ask softly while opening the door. You peek inside and notice Husk lifting a heavy large box. His eyes glance to you and you notice a couple of large boxes stacked up in the corner. "Huh?" You question aloud while he stacks up a final box.

"Don't worry about that, you're back early.",he grunts while letting go of the box. You nod slowly and look to him. He wears a black muscle shirt and pair of black boxers littered with red diamonds. He runs a hand through his hair and lifts his muscular arms, stretching. His black nails scratch at his hip.

You don't even notice you're staring. You just notice the way your heartbeat increases and your knees go slightly weak. Despite Husk being a drunken couch potato you couldn't help but notice how muscular he was. His greyish skin glittered with a bit of sweat. You never noticed how...hot he was.

Husk hadn't even noticed you were staring he sniffed the air and raised a bushy brow,"Whats that smell?" You blink out of your trance and feel your face turn red. "Oh—Um-um I got us some burgers, I didn't know what you liked so I just—just um—" You silently curse at the way you stumble over your words.

Husk looks at your reddening face and his brows thread together,"Fuck its just food (Y/N). Thanks, lets go eat." _Does she really think I'm that much of an ass to be a dick over some food?_ He thinks as his hand goes to the small of your back, pushing you out of his room and to the kitchen.

You looked to Husk and cleared your throat,"Um not to be rude but how are you so...fit when you drink so much?" Husk looks at you with a snort as he pulls the food from the bags.

"The fuck?",he's confused as to why you would ask such a question. Nevertheless he shrugs nonchalantly while going for a bottle of booze aside him. "That bastard Al keeps me busy. Before it was just doing shit for him and now at the hotel I have to lift the boxes of booze and shit. No idea why he doesn't just use his voodoo crap."

The mention of Alastor made you frown. Your flushed face began to cool down as you angrily bit into the burger. "Because he's a dickhead.",you comment bitterly. Husk bites down on the burger and rolls his eyes.

"The jackass showed up at Vox's didn't he?",you nod slowly and place down the burger. He shakes his head and places down his own food for a moment. He hesitantly asks,"Do you wanna talk about it?" You shake your head again and he nods.

You both eat in a comfortable silence for a while. Simply enjoying one anothers presence.

You remember the embrace you and Vox shared. Was he going to kiss you? What one thing did he want? You found your skin growing hot and heart beginning to race again. Truth be told you were feeling a bit...hot and bothered by the way some of the men you had grown to know were treating you.

Even Valentinos slimy self managed to turn you on.

You couldn't remember the last time you had sex if you were being honest.

Actually you could.

Spring break of last year. The guy lasted two minutes and didn't give a damn about what you liked or your pleasure. You feel yourself frowning at the memory. You never had much fun during sex. Whether you wanted to have sex with anyone down here you couldn't. Not after what Charlie said. But then again it is said to be a legend.

But would you really gamble your soul for some surely mediocre sex?

You glanced to Husk and stood up to throw away the trash after your dinner. His hair was messy instead of its usual slicked back style. His muscles tensed with every movement and tongue ran across his bottom lip when he took a swig of his alcohol.

You shook your head and, after tossing the trash, began to make your way to your room without another word.

Once inside your room you began to pull off your clothing and looked around in the bags for a comfortable pair of clothes. You felt ridiculous for being so bothered by Husk simply...existing! _Jeez I feel like a man..._ you comment with a scrunch of your nose as you unclip your bra and tug it off. Pulling on a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt that matched Husks you breathed out deeply.

"Hey (Y/N), I'm coming in.",Husk knocks on the door twice and gives a warning before walking in. You jumped and quickly turned around to face him, your arms behind your back.

"Um...yes?",you ask with a nervous smile and reddening face.

Husk looked at you and walked towards you, his wings stretching out for a moment. He looked down at your red face and jittery attitude around him. You were acting weird since you got here just a while ago. It was concerning and annoying him. "Did something happen at Vox's with Alastor? You've been acting weird as fuck and its annoying."

You swallow hard and look down while playing with your thumbs,"No sorry I just have a lot on my mind lately. Everything has been a bit hectic you know?" You look up at him with a smile and his brows thread together. He nods and sighs out,"Alright then, night."

Husk didn't look down, if he did he knew for a fact he's see into your shirt. With a quick nod he turned to leave. He stopped when you grabbed his hand with your smaller one. He turns to you with a bit of pink on his cheeks.

Your face is beet red and your other hand rests on your chest. You look up at him through your lashes. Husk feels a stir within him at the sight of you looking so flushed. But he pulls his hand away and turns to face you, putting on a face of faux annoyance.

"Spit it out I—"

His eyes widen when you grab the front of his shirt and pull him down, connecting your lips to his. You can taste the alcohol on his tongue and Husk is surprised to taste the same on yours. Husk has no idea whats happening and you have no idea what you're doing. You needed this hunger satisfied. Husk was emotionless, sex would mean nothing to him.

Husks arms wrapped around your waist and he pull your body close to his. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pulled him down, you stood on your tippy toes. Your tongue pushed past his lips and you felt his entangling with yours. After a few moments of a steamy makeout you felt your lungs struggling for air.

You pulled away with a soft gasp and gripped his shoulders. A string of saliva connected his bottom lip to the tip of your tongue. You looked up at him and he looked down at you with half-lidded eyes. "(Y/N)...?",he breathed.

You swallow hard and lick your lips,"I-I had a rough day..." Husks eyes search yours and he walks forward, your feet go back until you fall onto the bed. He falls on top of you, his hands resting on either side of your head.

"Want me to make it a rough night?",he breathes out while leaning in close again.

Husk couldn't deny his sexual attraction to you. Seeing you in that towel earlier ingrained into his mind for the rest of the day. From the moment he saw you he wanted nothing more than to be on top of you. When he felt your warmth that desire was only heightened. He didn't imagine this would actually happen.

He didn't want his opportunity to slip away.

It was just sex afterall. Nothing more.

You breathe out a shaky sigh and nod,"Please?",your voice is soft and needy. Thats all Husk needed. He connects your lips once again his hands trailing up your arms before his fingers interlock with yours. He rests between your legs.

He pulls away from the kiss and you both pant gently. His lips begin to trail down the curve of your jaw then down your neck. His tongue runs across your hot skin and you let out a sigh of bliss when his teeth bite down on your skin, gently.

His hands release yours and you gasp in surprise when he tears your top open. Your cunt only grows wetter. He leans down and his lips brush against your lobe,"Just tell me if it gets too much or if you want to stop, alright?" You nod in response and he presses a fluttery kiss against the space beneath your ear.

Before he can move down you cup his cheek, your breasts move up and down with each heavy breath. He looks to you and you swallow hard. What comes past your lips next makes Husks heart flutter and cock grow harder.

"Don't be nice, please."

Husk let out a soft growl, his lips pressed against your neck and he began to roughly bite and suck at the hot skin. You moaned out in pleasure and your nails dug into his shoulders.

"I promise...",he breathes against your neck.

He pulls you onto his lap and your legs rest on either side of him. You can feel his hard cock between your legs. You moan and sigh as he moves down your neck and chest.

"F-Fuck...",you moan out. He then lays you back down and tugs down your sweats, tossing them aside he lifts your legs onto his shoulders. You watch in anticipation as he leans down and lets his tongue run across your already wet undergarments. Your hot skin grows hotter and you lean your head back in euphoria.

Oh how you hoped what Charlie said was truly a legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> husk 🤝 being the first one to nail the mc in all of my fanfics 
> 
> maybe im a little biased because i love him 🙄 
> 
> let me say,,,,stolas is not going to be a love interest. 
> 
> quite the opposite actually ;) 
> 
> mc’s charms can’t sway everyone ! that would be far too boring.


	15. reunited

You awoke with a soft yawn and tried to roll over only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. You were pulled close against a muscular chest and you blinked slowly. The soft sound of purring vibrated against you. Your eyes opened and you heard a soft groan coming from Husk.

"Jeez what fuckin' time is it...",he groans while looking down into your eyes. You look up into his eyes and shrug.

You didn't feel any different. Maybe the legend really was just a legend. You sure as hell felt sore though. And in no way was the sex last night remotely mediocre.

You pulled away from his embrace and rubbed your tired eyes. You winced as you felt stinging on your behind. Husk looked up at you and admired the markings he left on your neck, breasts, back, pretty much everywhere. He watched as you crawled out of bed, wrapping your bedsheets around your nude body.

His eyes widened when you stood and you knees gave up beneath you. He was quick to catch you. You look to him in surprise and he looks at you for a moment with worry. Did he really go that hard last night? His worries are quelled when you laugh softly and gently punch his shoulder.

"Damn near dislocated my hips last night.",you tease him while wiping the lipstick stains from his neck with the pad of your thumb. He rolled his eyes and laid you back down in bed.

"Don't move, smartass, I'll be back.",you obey him. Mostly because you couldn't move if you wanted to. You glance around your room while sitting up, the sheets shielding your nude body. You breathed out a heavy breath and laughed to yourself while trying to tame your messy hair.

You couldn't believe you really slept with Husk. You couldn't believe you slept with a demon in fucking Hell! You shook your head and leaned your head back against the wooden frame. You really did need that though. All your stress melted away with each kiss and thrust.

You were glad to have had sex with someone so detached and...not rapey. You also didn't feel any different. So it turns out the legend really was just a legend. God how embarrassing would it have been if it wasn't.

You rub your neck and groan softly at how tender it feels. Your throat was also dry and a bit achey, and makeup ran down your cheeks. You didn't want to think about last night. Oh how shameful you acted! You hoped whatever god there was didn't see that.

Husk crouched down and opened the drawer in his dresser. An array of pain medication and pain relief ointments laid within it. Being hungover constantly was a painful ordeal after all. Not to mention the drunken injuries he sustained at times.

He began to look through for the best ones for you. He bit down on his bottom lip and his heart fluttered when he thought of you. You were amazing last night. It'd been quite sometime since he had sex but you were just...everything.

From your soft pants to your moans to the little laughs you'd let out when you'd say something you felt was embarrassing. He was completely infatuated with you last night. And as he thought of you now he felt his heart racing quicker.

Come to think of it anytime he spent with you was amazing. Your smile, your laugh, your frowns, scowls...it was all sweet to him.

He realized what ridiculous thoughts he was having and he scoffed, grabbing some cream and a pack of pills he made his way to your room.

You looked up to see Husk walk in with a slightly red face and a few things in hand. "Whats that?",you ask curiously. He then sits on the bed aside you and pops open one of the pill tablet,"Take this, it'll help with the pain in your hips." You can't help but smile gently and take the pill.

He then opens a tube of what looks to be lotion and he gestures for you to turn. When you turn he raises his brows,"Can you move the sheet?" You let the sheet fall and he begins to gently rub the cream into your back. You sigh in relief, the cream cools down your hot skin.

You let out a soft laugh,"Thank you, Husk." You then glance over your shoulder to him. "Um...we're keeping this between us right?" Husk snorts and nods rather quickly.

"Duh, who the fuck needs to know what two grown ass adults do.",you cover your mouth and stifle a laugh when he says this. He raises a brow,"The hell is so funny?"

You turn to him once he finishes and lift the sheet to cover yourself,"Two adults? Please you're like a hundred." You tease him and cover your mouth to, unsuccessfully, hide your laughter. "Carrie is never gonna believe I slept with such an old man."

Husk rolls his eyes but grins while shoving you and chuckling,"Yeah yeah fuck you too. I wasn't old last night was I?" Your mouth falls open and you scoff, yet still smile.

"Not fair.",you comment with a shake of your head. He then laughs lightly. "Apply the rest of the cream to wherever it hurts, I gotta get ready for the hotel." He then leaves your room, shutting the door behind him.

He remember the name Carrie. Charlie had told him and Angel about her during the little rundown of you. She was your human best friend. Husk felt his heart fall a bit at the mention of you telling her something. Why didn't he like the idea of you leaving?...

You were going to have to leave eventually...right?

✞

You waited in the car for Vox, one leg crossed over the other. You looked to Valentino and shot him a glare as Velvet sat next to you.

You had no idea why Valentino had to come along. You didn't mind Velvet but him? No. So you decided to be vocal about it.

"Why are you even here?",you ask with a bit of attitude. Velvet looks to Valentino and her brows pinch together.

"Wait Val she's gotta point, doesn't Stolas hate you?",Velvet chimes in while leaning in close to you. You grin at this newfound fact. Valentino snorts and rolls his eyes while pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Vox needs someone who's not a complete weakling to accompany him.",he looks to Velvet,"And who gives a fuck about that imp fucker." You all turn to the sound of the limo door opening and Vox makes his way in. He frowns slightly to notice Velvet having taken the seat next to you. With a sigh he sits next to Valentino and hands you a file.

You look down at it,"Whats this for?" You ask while opening it and looking to the files inside. Within it are photos and details about a few weapons.

"Those are what we are going to pitch to Stolas and his little imps that work for him. They need such weapons to do their jobs. You did your research on them right?",you nod while studying the sheets you were given.

Stolas is a prince down here in Hell. Albeit to another circle. He is married to the socialite, Stella and has a daughter named Octavia. Stolas apparently hires the IMP to do his dirty work. What kind of dirty work? You had no idea since nothing came up during your search. A video advertisement did but it was banned.

As for the employees of the IMP you already knew what you needed to know about Blitzo and Loona.

Blitzo was an ex-entertainer who worked in a circus with two siblings of his. He eventually moved to a strange place called Loo Loo Land. Until quitting and creating IMP. Loona was his adoptive daughter.

His only two workers were Moxxie and Millie. A married imp couple. Millie was a bruiser and assassin. Her husband Moxxie was an assassin as well but was very well versed in weaponry. You had to be careful when trying to pawn off these weapons. He may be able to tell when you're lying about a certain thing.

You look down at a the photographs and attempt to memorize all you need to know about the weapons before arriving there.

"So (Y/N)...",you grit your teeth at the sound of Valentinos voice. "Word is your living with Alastors pet. I didn't even think you could stoop so low." Velvet and Vox shoot Valentino a disapproving glare.

You exhale deeply and look to Valentino with an eyeroll,"His name is Husk. And its a hell of a lot better there than being in this car with you." You look back down to the papers. Valentinos eyes narrow and you breathe out in relief when the car comes to a stop.

You're led to the familiar building you were dragged to last time. You were a bit nervous as you all got off the limo and made your way inside, Velvet holding the bag of weapons. You hoped Blitzo wouldn't remember you. Hell, you hoped if he did he wouldn't say a word about it.

With a soft exhale you began to jitter, the files held tightly in your gloved hands, concealing the ring you wore. You felt a hand on the small of your back and looked up to the arm it was attached to. Your eyes met Vox's and across his face flashed a thumbs up.

You covered your mouth to stifle a soft giggle. You turned back to the doors. Weirdly enough that little sign of encouragement made your nerves go down a bit.

The lot of you then headed down a long hallway until you reached the final door. You raised your fist to knock until Valentino simply swung the door open. You glared up at him in disbelief. He simply glanced down at you before entering the conference room. Velvet just placed a hand on your shoulder and walked in with you,"Eh don't waste your energy.",she whispered to you.

You simply took her advice and walked into the conference room. Inside all eyes turned to the four of you.

Stolas was hanging over Blitzo, his two employees were watching nervously. Then everyone immediately straightened up, all reactions differing at the sight of you four.

"Now on earth did you bring that measly rat to this meeting, Vox? I thought you conducted business far better than this.",Stolas frowns a bit, his glowing eyes narrowed and glared at Valentino. He had half a mind to turn him to stone right there.

Valentino chuckled as he set down the duffel bag of weapons,"Awh, you want to fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid."

You could already feel the tension building in the air. You noticed the strange way Valentino liked to target his enemies. He always weaponized his sex appeal and his just general horniness. And it worked, sometimes.

"When Hell freezes over.",Stolas shoots back before his eyes fall to you. "And who are you?"

Blitzo's eyes land on you and he narrows his eyes. Moxxie and Millie look your way curiously as well. Vox opens his mouth to speak but before he can you put a hand up. You walk towards Stolas and his employees with a soft smile on your lips.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Sir. I'm Vox's new consultant.",you introduce yourself. Blitzo looks to Vox with a raise of his brow.

"The fuck does he need a consultant for?",you look to Blitzo. Had he really not recognized you yet? You then realized how stupid it was to think he would. Maybe not your voice but your appearance was altered by the ring beneath your black satin gloves. Surely he didn't remember an interaction from a while ago. You raised your brows and discreetly shoved Valentino back.

"Well so he isn't cheated of his moneys worth of course.",you then place down the file,"Now if there are no more questions lets get to business so we can all be on our way." Everyone is surprised by how easily you manage to dominate the room. With confidence and a light smile you open the file and spread out the information sheets.

"These are the weapons you asked Vox to bring today, am I correct?",Moxxie looked down at the photographs when Blitzo looked to him. He nodded and you pulled the duffel back towards you from behind.

"If you read the papers supplied to you you'll notice our first weapon of choice is the most discreet and silent one.",the imps look over the paper.

Stolas was mainly there to pay for the weapons he could care less about this ordeal. As long as he could spend time with his Blitzy and he could have his employees supplied.

Vox watched with a small grin as you explained the weapons skillfully and there purposes. Everyone had taken a seat a while into the meeting as you explained each weapon and their purpose. Benefits and cons.

"Can I take a look at them up close?",you turned to Moxxie when he asked this question. You glanced back to Vox who leaned back in a swivel chair, he nodded, his eyes never leaving you. You then looked to Moxxie and nodded.

Moxxie unzipped the bag and began to look over the weapons with his wife and boss. They hummed in approval at the sight and feel of them. You smiled while your hands folded behind your back. Moxxie nodded and he looked to Blitzo,"They look great, boss." Blitzo then looked to you while picking up a sniper.

"How much are you guys asking?",he questions while looking through the glass atop. As you begin to explain the prices you and Vox had agreed to pitch first Blitzo puts his gun down slowly. His eyes look to you with realization.

Moxxie smiles and nods,"Well those prices sound good to us. Boss?" The white-haired imp looks to his boss as do you. Your polite smile falters slightly when he walks towards you. His head tilts to the side a bit. Everyone is confused by his sudden change in mood.

"Blitzy are you okay?",Stolas asks with worry and concern. Blitzo doesn't hear him as he looks up into your blacked out eyes.

_"Did you mean it?...You think I'm funny?"_

_"Yeah, I honestly did."_

Your words left him walking on air the entire time after your exchange. Not just your words but the kiss you shared and the indescribable warmth you radiated. The feeling of life. He had no idea how to find you, going to the hotel they acted as if they had no idea where you were. Even Angel Dust.

You must have taken on a new form.

"Um...what are you—oh!"

You exclaim in surprise when Blitzo pulls you in for a tight hug. Everyone in the room has a bizarre share of emotions as you look down at Blitzo. He tugs you down by your neck and turns to whisper in your ear. "I knew it was you! Sly little human." Your eyes widen and he pulls away before you can hug him back.

"(Y/N)! I knew I recognized you.",Blitzo exclaims with a wide smile on his red face. You glance around as everyone looks at the two of you in confusion. Stolas is the first to speak up, his eyes narrowed and disdain on his tongue.

"And what just happened?",he asks bitterly. You feel his stingy words and clear your throat, you cover Blitzo's mouth before he can say something outrageous.

"Oh! Um well Blitzo and I go...waay back! Its been a while since we saw each other. I—I barely recognized him too.",you laugh nervously. The Big VVV's all feel a simultaneous relief to catch your lie. But it only leaves them wondering why you're lying along Blitzo.

Stolas brows raise,"Oh really? And what does way back mean exactly? Because me and Blitzy have known each other for quite sometime." You feel a big shift in Stolas's attitude towards you, so do the Big VVV's. Your brows pinch together and you notice the way his foot taps on the ground and the way his brows are pressed together.

_He's jealous?...of what?_ You think to yourself then remember what Valentino said in the limo.

_"Who gives a fuck about that imp fucker."_

Is Blitzo the imp he's sleeping with?

Not wanting to step on anyone's toes you ready to lie and make your relationship seem minuscule. That is until Blitzo pulls your hand away from his mouth and smile up at you, his eyes glittering. "We've known each other since my circus days. She's my ex-girlfriend!"

_Ah fuck..._ you think while looking to anyone but Stolas.

"Interesting.",Stolas simply strains out.

_Ah fuck fuck._

"B-But he broke up with me! And-And it was soo long ago we haven't seen each other since the breakup...haha...."

By the look on Stolas's face you knew what you were saying wasn't helping you. Only confirming your "relationship" with Blitzo. You sigh heavily and glare down at Blitzo, he simply smiles up at you and pulls you into another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ꘎♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡꘎
> 
> ┌───── •✧✧• ─────┐
> 
> \- authors note - 
> 
> └───── •✧✧• ─────┘
> 
> uh-oh stolas is m a d. 
> 
> also i wanted to address something, so far as the story is progressing i think i may do one ending as a whole. not multiple like i did in "No Time To Die". but im not sure yet, feel free to leave opinions !
> 
> thank you for reading !
> 
> \- faye （'・｀ ）♡


	16. taken

"Still nothing?"

Charlie shook her head while looking down at the books her mother gifted her about the succubus and other demons that took sacrifices. A soft sigh left her lips as she shut the book she just finished. "Vaggie I really don't think the answer to getting (Y/N) back home is in any of these books..." She blows a raspberry and rubs her aching temples.

Vaggie sighs and grabs her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze she smiles,"We still need to keep looking, just in case..."

Vaggie and Charlie were sort of overworked. They had new clients coming into the hotel in favor of rehabilitation, which was amazing, but it only heightened the guilt they felt for keeping secrets from you. They were beginning to burn out, especially with the idea of Charlies parents popping up at any moment.

Not to mention Charlie hadn't seen you in three days now. Nor has she talked to you. Husk said you were doing okay and began to work for Vox. It was a bit worrying but she couldn't afford to worry about that right now. Her main concern was figuring out how to get you home. Vaggie flipped through the pages of a sacrificial book and she pinched her brows,"You said the sacrifice backfired because she wasn't a virgin right?"

Charlie nods and looks up from her new book. Vaggies eye looks down at the page, a bit of amusement on her lips,"And you told her she couldn't have sex because of the legend right?" Charlie narrows her eyes slightly and purses her lips with a slow nod. Vaggie slides the book over to her girlfriend and points to a paragraph. "The legend is bullshit."

Charlie looks over to the paragraph and reads it with a snort and soft laugh,"Oops...might of scared her for no reason then." She laughs it off while Vaggie laughs along with her.

"Its not like we need to worry about her hooking up with anyone. There's no prize winners down here.",Vaggie states while looking to Charlie,"Ri...ght?"

Charlie seems to nod mindlessly while pouting a bit. Truth be told she missed you. You were the only other person who shared and reciprocated her energy. Not to mention now that the hotel was growing she owed so much to you.

Vaggie noticed the shift in Charlies stressed mood and she raised a brow. With a bit of thinking she stood up and grabbed Charlies hand and jacket. "Lets go pay her a visit, maybe we could go out to dinner with her and tell her about everything we've found so far." Vaggie smiles at Charlie while leading her out. "Might as well invite Angel, he'll probably be happy to see her."

✞

You finally made it home after an excruciating long day. With a heavy sigh you slip off your heels and tug off your black gloves. You reached up to rub your temples and let out a soft groan.

_So now Blitzo is my ex, Stolas hates me, and I'm still sore from last night..._ You think as you walk towards the kitchen in search of liquor. _GAH AND HE POSTED ME ON HIS INSTA WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!_ You groan and bang your forehead against the fridge door. You then looked to the liquor. You wondered if Husk was still at the hotel. It was barely early evening so it was a possibility. He won't miss one beer right?

You yawn and crouch down to look in the fridge. Grabbing a green bottle you lean against the kitchen counter and pull your phone from the garter wrapped around your thigh. You opened it and began to scroll through your notifications.

Majority of them were from Velvet. A bit from Angel, mostly pictures of Fat Nuggets. Every time you saw a photo of the cute hell piglet you regretted every piece of bacon you had ever eaten. You then scrolled down to Vox's contact.

Your brows threaded as you popped open the cap and took a swig of the bitter liquid. You still didn't know what he was going to ask of you the day you nearly kissed. Your face grew a bit red at the thought.

In all honesty you held a bit of liking towards Vox. He seemed to be the only one who treated you like an equal. Everyone else treated you like you were a child or weak. Especially Alastor. You grew bitter as you thought of the radio demon. His words still resonated in your heart. You tilted your head back and downed the rest of the beer in one go, your nose scrunching at the taste.

Even after the meeting with Stolas and the rest he asked if you were okay and listened to you. Valentino just talked shit and Velvet seemed...mad at you. Vox has been the only one to remain the same to you throughout your time here. Your first encounter was an exception since you did attack him.

It was odd to think you'd been here for nearly a month. It felt like everything went by in a blur. You found yourself growing more stressed. Your finger hovered over Vox's name. You bit down gently on your bottom lip while contemplating your options here. You rolled your eyes at how dramatic you were being.

Pressing his contact you tossed the bottle in the trash and crossed your arms. You heard the dial tone for a few moments. Then another few moments. With a soft sigh you shook your head. _He's a busy man why would he answer?_ You nearly hung up until you heard his voice.

" _ **(Y/N)? Its unusual for you to phone me first. Or at all.**_ ",you can hear him grinning through the phone. You roll your eyes and already want to hang up.

"Well I barely got this phone so don't blame me.",you respond back in a tired tone. Vox is silent for a few moments before he speaks up again.

" _ **Is something wrong? You sound...unlike yourself**_.",he comments. You don't feel like delving into the stress pot you're boiling in so you simply smile softly and glance around the empty apartment.

"And what do I usually sound like?",you ask with a curious tone. Vox chuckles on the other end and he sighs dramatically.

" _ **Sort of like Charlotte Magne, but not on coke. A tolerable version of her**_.",he smiles through the phone. You can't help but laugh to yourself softly before standing up and walking towards your room.

"Only tolerable? I suppose you wouldn't want to grab something to eat with me then?",you laugh while brushing back your hair.

" _ **Are you asking me on a date? How shameless, I'm your boss!**_ ",he exclaims with flare. You roll your eyes yet can't help but smile in secret.

"Just give me a yes or no, jackass.",you demand while opening the door to your room. Stepping inside you look around and realize your room is cleaned up. You didn't leave it this way. You feel yourself smile wider when you think about it. Did Husk clean up for you? He doesn't seem like the cleaning type.

" ** _Sure thing, sweetheart, I'll be there soon._** " He hangs up leaving your face to turn a soft pink at such a nickname. You frown and grab at your cheeks. He didn't give you a chance to yell at him over such a name. You drop your phone onto the made bed but decide to leave your ring on since Vox would be here soon. You then made your way to the closet to change into something more comfortable.

You hear the front door open and tug off your dress with a soft sigh. You glance to the mirror on the closet door and notice the marks have darkened against your skin. A soft snort leaves your nose and your cheeks burn red with shame. You pause momentarily when you hear the sound of what seems to be...static?

No.

It was a sound that was familiar and gave you deja vu.

_"Carrie! You can't have everything plugged in!"_

_"Well...why not? I pay my tuition."_

_"Because it'll—C̶̟̙̣͉̹̹̏͑̋͑͊͌̔R̶͖̪̬͈̂̓̓͋̈̕͝͝A̴̝̼͎͎̺̦̾̒̾C̶̹̳̜̰̟̰̼͒̀̑̓͆̈K̴̢̢͙̰͍̮̰̍̊̊͗̽̈́̀̚!"_

It sounded like electricity crackling, like a loose electrical wire was snapping. You screamed and covered yourself with a random article of clothing when a clawed hand burst through the wooden door. You jumped back in shock and the hand seem to spark and crackle with every movement.

You jumped back into the closet and tugged on the hoodie. Your eyes were wide and hands shaking. You squeaked out in fear at the sound of the door being ripped from its hinges. You pushed yourself behind a pile of once neatly folded clothes.

For a moment all your heard was crackling and squeaking. Your breaths were shaky and your hand clamped over your mouth. Then you heard a gravelly and raspy voice.

"A-Awh are we pl-playing hide and s-s-seek?"

It was a man's voice. He seemed to stutter or rather glitch through his sentence. You heard your phone ring and your eyes clenched shut. You mentally slapped yourself for not grabbing your phone. You could only pray Vox was already here. You flinched when you heard the sound of your phone being crushed.

"I-I'm booored! You seemed to have fun with b̶̝̈́l̵̫͑i̴̯͋ṯ̵̿z̷̺͆õ̸͚!”

Your eyes widen and brows lower. Blitzo? He seemed to say his name with malice, and he over pronounced the usually silent ‘o’. You wondered what the hell this...”man” was talking about. You had never been out with Blitzo. Why was he here for you? What was his deal with Blitzo?

“I spy with my little eye...”,you scream loudly as the closet door is ripped away, exposing you,”BOO!” A bit of the shards of wood from the closet fly at you. When he first reaches at you you move back. His claw makes three deep gashes in your arm. You gasp in pain and look up in terror.

You look into a pair of glowing eyes and the creatures elastic arms wrap around you. You wince and squirm in his arms. Arm stinging and blood dripping down your skin onto the carpet. A bit of it splattered against the broken closet door.

Your face is fearful and breaths heavy, but you try to remain confident,”L-Let me go! What the hell is your deal! Who are you?!”,you wince as his arms tighten around you. You lean your face back and away from the sparks that bounce off of him.

“O-Oh! I’m a friend of your little b-b-boyfriend! I’ve been trying to come in contact with him for a while now, it was soOoO much easier to find his plaything! M-Maybe now he’ll come pay me a visit!”

Up close he looks like a cross between a jester and clown. Yet his voice and movements make him seem robotic. But a robot wouldn’t be able to act like this. Before you can ask another question his hand wraps around your throat and an electrical sting courses through your body. Your eyes widen before fluttering shut and you fall unconscious against him.

Robo Fizz looks down at your unconscious figure, a grin spreading across his lips. His tongue unfurls from his mouth and he laps at the blood that runs down your arm.

This would be a sure way to bring in that comedic flop, Blitz-o.

✞

“I really don’t see why you fuckers can’t just invite her to the hotel, why does everyone have to come to my place.”,Husk curses while leading the gang up the steps to his apartment.

“Well because we wanna hang with you too, Husky~”,Angel Dust coos earning a glare from Husk. Everyone stops once they notice a familiar overlord standing outside his door. He looks down at a phone in his hand.

“Vox?”,Charlie asks and grabs his attention. The overlord scowls at the sight of them all. “What are you doing here?”,Charlie asks with pinched brows.

Vox rolls his eyes,”(Y/N) asked me to go get food with her. I was waiting downstairs in the car but she wasn’t answering her phone so I came up here but now she won’t answer the door.” Everyone looks between one another in worry and Vaggie look to Charlie.

“When the fuck did she get a phone?”

Husk ignores Vaggie and makes his way to the door. Turning the knob he shakes his head when he realizes its unlocked. “She always locks it when she comes in...”,he whispered to himself. Suddenly a bad feeling sunk his heart and he ran into the apartment. The others followed suite and everyones eyes widened at the sight of the dark stains that led to the balcony.

“(Y/N)!”,Husk shouts while looking around.

The sliding glass doors were shattered along the carpet. Blood stained the glittering glass. Vox swallowed hard and he hurried towards the balcony. The rest followed Husk towards your room.

Angel felt his heart drop when the door was in pieces. More blood stained the broken pieces. Vox noticed nothing on the balcony but blood. He hurried to join the others. Upon stumbling into the room everyone stood in shock. Your new clothes were tossed about and the closet door was in pieces. Blood stained the white wall.

“Oh my god...”,Vaggie breathed out shakily. Vox looked to the bed and picked up the pieces of your phone. His teeth clenched and Charlies eyes were wide, tears stinging them.

“Someone took her...”,she breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> we needed some yummy n spicy content :>  
> also one of my shorter chapters T_T
> 
> \- faye ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


	17. - v important author’s note -

**so,,,i have to preface this with an entire authors note.**

**there will be nonconsensual, turned consensual sexual content in the next chapter. if you do not like it,,,um idk what to tell you ? i understand it can be v triggering content for some so i understand if you no longer wish to read.**

**but this will be what pushes robo fizz to being incorporated in the story.**

**as a victim of SA i understand how truly scarring n stuff it can be but this is what im choosing to do.**

**also while im here let me state this clearly !**

**the main love interests are currently:**

**• vox**

**• husk**

**• alastor**

**the secondary love interests are currently:**

**• velvet**

**• blitzo**

**• valentino**

**• robo fizz**

**platonic folks are currently:**

**• charlie**

**• vaggie**

**• angel dust**

**• rosie**

**to be determined (meaning idk what i want to do with them yet) are currently:**

**• stolas**

**there are still MUCH more characters to be introduced ;)**

**all of the characters relationships with MC can be subject to change at anytime ! soo,,yeah**

**this is definitely going to be my longest book, its barely the end of January in this fictional timeline folks buckle up!**

**anyways thank you sm for everything you guys just UGH ily all muah muah !**

**\- faye (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞**

**( ˘ ³˘)♥︎**

**(⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃**


	18. fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 
> 
> ! SOME NONCONSENSUAL SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD !

WARNING:

! SOME NONCONSENSUAL SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD !

Your entire body aches as you slowly come to your senses. You blink your vision clear and look around, your body feels like its on fire.

"O-OooOoOh sleeping beauty has awoken!"

You swallow hard and feel ropes around your wrists, pinning them above your head. You look down to notice you're in a black hoodie, the sleeve torn and stained with your blood. Your ankles are free but that wasn't much help now. Your eyes widen when you realize you're only in the hoodie and your underwear. And your skin is its natural tone. The hoodie having dragged up, exposing your bruised hips.

Your eyes then dart around. You seem to be inside a tent, but the sky is a dark shade and the tent has tears and holes inside. And what looks to be scorch marks. Your eyes move to the broken and hanging bleacher like seats.

This looked like a carnival tent.

You were on a stage and tied to a pillar. You had no idea where that voice was coming from. Until you felt a hand roughly grab your chin. You were forced to look into those glowing eyes. His sharp toothed grin was one that sent chills down your spine.

"Why are you doing this?...",you swallow hard and he roughly pushes your face away. He walks in front of you, electricity crackling and joints creaking. "I-I don't know Blitzo like that! He-He was lying I—"

"OooOOh so ready to throw him under the bus! But fret not! I don't care about him anymore...not when I've found m—myself a huUman.",his finger drags up your neck and you let out a soft whimper. It feels like a blade on your hot skin. You swallow hard.

You shake your head and when he releases your chin you turn your head away and clench your eyes shut,"Please—Please don't hurt me..." You feel tears stinging your eyes. You gasp out softly when you feel his finger trace up your bare and bruised hip. A glitchy laugh leaves his lips.

"Looks as if somebody already did~!" Your face burns red and hot with embarrassment, your ankles cross and you look anywhere but him. "Tell me (Y/N) who else knows you're a pretty little huUUman??"

You inhale deeply and pull your lips into a thin line, he frowns,"Awh not gonna talk to me? B-But we could be s-such good frieeeends. Don't make me hurt you now." You look to his hand and electricity sparks from it. With a sharp inhale and hard swallow you look to him. His grin widens.

With reluctance you list off those who know of your human status. He drops his hand with a look of surprise,"WoOoow! Isn't that a lot of people! What a mean secret to keep." He leans in close to you, you feel his hand grip your hip, a sharp feeling stings you. "Those are some big shots~ Maybe we could make an arrangement, you're free and I make a new friend."

You look at him with tears threatening to spill over your eyes,"A-An arrangement?" He nods while stepping away from you. You feel like you can finally breathe, letting out a deep breath and keeping your eyes on him. You needed to get out of here, somehow.

Your eyes fell to his hand and noticed your ring on his pinky finger.

And you needed to get that back. He began to dramatically display that he was thinking. You looked him over with pinched brows. If he was a robot there had to be an off switch somewhere...right? You damn well couldn't find it if your hands were tied up.

You looked him over and recognized him from somewhere. It finally hit you. During your IMP research you had seen an article leading to Blitzo's past job at a place called Loo Loo Land. There was a main attraction there.

The Robotic Fizzarolli. A two in one. An kids entertainer and...sex robot.

By the way he spoke of you and had touched you you could only assume he wanted one thing. You inhaled shakily and readied yourself to try and fool him. You just prayed he was a stupid robot.

You clear your throat and he turns to you. You uncross your ankles and let out a shaky sigh,"Please let me go..." Your face flushes a bright and hot red, your glossy eyes look him up and down. Tears spill down your dirtied cheeks. Robo Fizz turns to you with an amused grin and gently wipes away your tears, a few sparks hit your skin.

"You're always so use to giving pleasure...",you breathe out. Robo Fizz's head twitches when you say this. "Have you ever received it?" Your eyes flutter at him and he leans in towards you. You lean towards him and your eyes clench shut when his lips connect with yours. You both move in sync with one another.

You felt left-over tears slip down your cheeks once more and fall onto your tongue. Robo Fizz held your hips against the pillar and you let out a soft sigh when he sent light sparks against your skin. Your eyes opened in surprise when his tongue entangles with your. Your thighs squeeze together as he lets his tongue glide across yours, you ball up your fists when his tongue begins to slide down your throat.

Your eyes clench shut and for a few moments he feels your throat tense around his tongue before pulling away from the sloppy make out. You breathe heavily and cough, drool leaking down your chin. You whine softly and tug at your restraints. Robo Fizz puts an arm above you and with one swipe he cuts the ropes.

Once your arms are let loose your shove him down onto the stage and sit atop his waist. He lets out a soft gasp of surprise, sparks bouncing off his limbs. You connect your lips once more and your hands begin to feel him up. He puts his hand up to cup your cheek once more. Your eyes fall to the ring on his finger.

You pull away from the kiss and wrap your lips around his finger, using your tongue you pull the ring off and spit it aside. Robo Fizz's eyes light up and in a blur he's got you pinned to the ground. He pushes up your hoodie and you reach up to pull him back down by his neck. When you look up at the heart in the middle of his forehead you notice something strange.

You feel his hands wander up your shirt and only having one shot you press down on the glowing heart. His eyes widen and his freezes on top of you. You pull your finger away and the glowing shapes and his glowing eyes dim out. You breathe out heavily when he falls next to you.

You ignore the heat between your legs and quickly stand up, grabbing the ring you place it on your finger and run. You run as fast as your legs can take you. Unsure of where you are or how to get home all you can do is run.

Your face burns red when you wipe the spit away from your chin and feel something trickle down your hips. Your arm aches and throbs, the adrenaline rush is beginning to wear down.

_Oh my god I almost got fucked by a robot clown!_ You think in disbelief while running out and towards a busy street. _I just need to find a cab of some sort, oh my god what the fuck is my life!_

✞

"How the hell do you not know where she's at?! You've been living with her for how long now?",Vox shouts at Husk. Husk steps towards him, Angel Dust attempting to hold him back.

"I ain't a fuckin' babysitter! What about you? She was last seen with you!",he shoots back.

Charlie stands up and slams her fist on the coffee table,"ENOUGH!"

The room falls eerily silent at the sudden outburst from the demon princess. Her chest heaves up and down and she shakes her head,"We've all sat here for an hour just shouting and accusing one another! There—(Y/N) is out there somewhere and she could be dead while you jackasses fight!"

Everyone stills when Charlie shouts what they were all thinking. There was so much blood and destruction in the apartment. They had no clue where you were or who took you. The idea of you being dead struck misery and despair in all their hearts.

Alastor was faced away from the others, his hand covering the lips that weren't smiling. Rosie stood aside him and silently consoled him with a hand on his shoulder. Alastor was in utter panic. If you were dead your last memory of him would be dreadful. What if you died thinking he hated you?

The one woman he managed to care about could very well be dead with nothing but pain in her heart.

The thought of it made Alastor sick.

Angel Dust felt his heart sink at the sight of the blood. He couldn't loose another person he began to care so deeply for. He wasn't sure he could take another loss.

"J-Jeez..."

Everyones eyes immediately whipped to the front door.

"I just cleaned—cleaned in here what a mess..."

Angel Dust is the first to run to you, catching you before you hit the ground. Everyone stands up and runs to help Angel lead you to your bedroom.

They all felt a different and vast wave of emotions wash over each and every one of them. But at the sight of the blood stained tear in your hoodie, blood staining your hips, lack of bottoms, and bruising on your neck...they all felt one simultaneous and shared feeling.

One of pure murderous rage.

✞

You groan softly and sit up with a yawn. Your eyes look around the room you had gotten use to. With a soft wince you sat up. Looking down to your arm it was bandaged up, along with your neck and hips. The room was empty but you heard talking outside.

You remember finding a taxi driver and they drove you here as soon as you mentioned Alastors name. You smiled a bit at the thought and swung your legs off the bed with a wince. You were now in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized long sleeve.

You noticed blood no longer stained the walls and everything looked how it was before. You wondered how the hell they managed to do that. With another yawn you went out into the loud apartment. Slowly making your way to the living room you paused when you heard what sounded like sniffling.

“Guys...(Y/N) lost a lot of blood. She could’ve died...and she still hasn’t woken up.”,Charlie sighs out with worry and concern on her tone. “Every second she’s in Hell is another second her possibilities of dying increases.”

Your brows pinch together and your hand goes over your heart. You hear Alastor speak out,”Someone is going to need to be with her at all times. Whether she wants it or not...she needs to be safe.” Everyone hums in agreement and you hear a heavy sigh.

“Have you guys found anything?”,Angel Dusts asks Charlie and Vaggie. Vaggie shakes her head while holding her face in her hands. Dragging her hands down her face she sighs heavily.

“No...and after what Lucifer said we can’t just ask him.”,you freeze at the sound of this. Your brows raise and you hear Husk continue on.

“Can’t we just tell him that (Y/N) won’t snitch?”,he asks and Rosie shakes her head.

“No, once Lucifer makes a decision he won’t change it. The second he sees (Y/N) he’ll know she’s human and kill her in an instant.”,Rosie notices Alastor tense up at the mention of this. She places a comforting hand atop his shoulder. The others feel their hearts grow heavy as well.

Your heart falls when you hear this. You inhale shakily. Charlie said Lucifer and Lilith could help you get back home. But if Lucifer saw you he’d kill you? None of them have mentioned this. When you asked how the search was going, when you asked what Lucifer said during the call. She said nothing.

“I’m as much of an asshole as the next guy but don’t you think its a bit fucked up to be keeping such a big thing from her?”,Vox states while leaning against the wall. Charlie shakes her head.

“She’s just a human, Vox. She’s so fragile already and she’s just been kidnapped, theres no way we can tell her now. She might loose all hope.”,everyone makes noises of agreement.

“Its enough for everyone to worry about her physical well-being.”,Valentino chimes in,”She’s just a human. They’re fragile little things.”

Your brows pinch together and you feel tears sting your eyes. Your heart is heavy with simultaneous guilt and hurt. Guilt that you really have been a burden to everyone. You really do nothing but worry them and have made their lives much more difficult than it has to be in literal Hell. And hurt that they kept something so big from you and still see you as some weak baby bird.

Alastor shakes his head,”Thats not what we’re—“

Angel Dust gasps,“(Y/N)!” Everyones hearts drop when they turn to see you standing in the doorway. Tears of frustration threatening to spill over.

“I...”,your voice is shaky and you look up to all of them,” _I_ escaped him myself.” Your bottom lip quivers and at first your voice is small and meek. “ _I_ escaped that psychotic and rapey robot clown on my own.” Your voice begins to raise as you step towards them.

“I-I’m sorry I’m such a burden.”,their hearts hurt at the crack in your voice and the way you quickly wipe away your tears. “I-I didn’t ask to be here! To be stuck in literal Hell—“

“(Y/N)—“

“No!”,you shout when Velvet tries to speak,”You are all going to listen to me!” She steps back with a sting in her heart and everyone is surprised at your outburst. “I try so hard to stay out of your guys way, you know? If you had told me I was such a weight to carry I would have never taken your help. I didn’t mean—I didn’t mean to be such a weight.”

You shake your head and walk towards the door you begin to roughly tug on your shoes,”But you all had NO right to keep something so big from me! I am—I am not some weak little pet!” You wipe away your tears of frustration. “I escaped that clown all on my own! And I made it back here on my own! I escaped a trained assassin! I talked myself out of entrapment with you three!”,your eyes look to the Big VVV’s,”I am not weak—I just...”

Your chest heaves up and down and Husk walks towards you as your breath grows heavy and shallow,”Thats not what we’re saying—“ Your heart aches when Husk walks towards you. You quickly stand up to look up to his eyes.

“Did you know!? Huh?! When we—“,you look around to everyone as your face begins to burn red with embarrassment. The others look between the two of you with confusion. Husks jaw tenses and his fists ball at his sides. He nods and it clicks in everyones head when you land a hard slap to his cheek.

“All of you—just—fuck!”,with that you turn and leave the apartment, thankful they left the ring wrapped around your finger. The door slams hard behind you.

You needed to get away from all of them. For how long? You had no idea. Where would you go? No idea. But for now you decided wandering the streets would be better than being suffocated inside that apartment.

_God why do I have to cry when I’m mad..._ you think while wiping away your tears and hurrying off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> stolas stans come get yall juice in the next chapter. took some inspo from the comments for his role with MC ! ;) 
> 
> \- faye ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


	19. taxidermy buddies

You eventually found yourself inside a pretty little gothic shop.

You had no idea where you were but you knew you were far away from the others. You sighed heavily and looked around with pinched brows. Taxidermy, crystals, and books adorned every wall and shelf. You smiled a bit at the sight of how pretty everything was. You always had a fascination with gothic things.

You had even did studying on the subculture, as you always did with whatever you found interesting, and it was all wonderful to learn and know. From their music to their viewpoints.

You look to the taxidermy and notice a small bird demon looking up at two specific items. A badger and a rabbit. Her brows are pinched together in deep thought and eyes narrowed slightly. She wears a beanie and dark attire with dark makeup around her eyes.

You look to the taxidermy she seems to deeply ponder over. "I think the badger looks better than the rabbit." Her glittering eyes turn to you. You smile at her with a soft laugh. "Sorry, you just looked deep in thought and the rabbit is a bit too..."

"Plain?"

You both say it in unison and she seems to crack a smile. Shes a short little owl and she nods with a soft sigh,"You're right. Mind handing it to me?" You nod and reach up, careful to grab the glass container and you hand it to her.

"I love your outfit by the way.",you compliment her and she smiles while looking over your black clothing.

"Thank you.",her tone of voice is monotonous but her smile is one thats bright. "So are you a fan of taxidermy?" You nod while looking up and down at the taxidermy.

"Honestly, yeah. I think my favorites are the rats and mice ones.",Octavia lets out a little gasp and her smile seems to widen further.

"Me too! I especially love it when they dress them up in funny little clothes. Oh how wonderful it is.",she gushes over her favorite thing,"I have many displays in my room at home." You playfully nudge her with a smile.

"Oh how lucky you are! My roommate hated taxidermy I could never have a single display! I have yet to see any in person.",you frown while looking down to the animals on display. Not a single one is a rat dressed in a funny little outfit. Octavia smiles and she looks to your blacked out eyes.

"If you would like to you could come see my displays! I don't live very far from here.",she kindly offers. Octavia was internally ecstatic to meet someone with a shared interest. She didn't have many friends. Truthfully she didn't have a single friend. She never minded but the warmth she felt by discussing something she adored with someone who shared the feeling was one she wanted to keep.

You raise your brows in surprise at the offer. You did need somewhere to cool off at. You weren't sure when you would go back to any of them, you were still immensely pissed off and frustrated. "Oh my goodness I'd love to!" Octavia smiles widely before a thought hits her.

"But hey, I've never seen you in this shop before. I come here quite a lot." She seems to have what you can only describe as a british accent. You nod and look up to the taxidermy rabbit.

"I sort of stumbled into here. Its a bit of a long story. I didn't even know this place existed.",you rub the nape of your bandaged neck,"I'm (Y/N), by the way, nice to meet you." You hold out your hand that adorns the ring and she shakes it, balancing the badger in her arm.

"I'm Octavia, same here.",you still when she says her name.

_Oh no..._

"Via! I found the most lovely little necklace over here, look at—",Stolas freezes when he stumbles upon you in front of his daughter. His glowing red eyes narrow and he places the crystal necklace down on the counter aside him. "(Y/N). Fancy seeing you here of all places."

Octavia looks up to her father with a light smile on her lips,"You two know each other? You didn't tell me you knew people that weren't dickheads." Stolas is taken back by her comment. It seems Octavia has taking a liking to you already. This only irritates Stolas further.

Your eyes widen at the sight of Stolas. Of course the one person you run into is the daughter of this prince. You felt stupid for not recognizing her appearance sooner. A part of you wanted to leave before Stolas could kill you, another part actually wanted to take up Octavias offer.

"Ahem...well if you'll excuse us (Y/N)—"

"Wait, dad, can (Y/N) come with us back home. I wanted to show her my other taxidermy. She helped me pick out this one right here.",Octavia turns to her father with a smile. Stolas looks down at Octavia and notices the bit of excitement in her eyes and smile. You're quick to shake your head.

"Oh no! Its fine um now that I—"

"Nonsense. You will come with us. Via, go buy whatever it is you have.",he hands her his wallet and she gives you a small smile before turning to go. You feel tension fall on the both of you as Stolas looks down at you. He's definitely the tallest...thing...you've ever seen. Having to crane your neck up to look at him.

You clear your throat and sigh,"Your highness I know you may be more...negatively inclined towards me because of what Blitzo said but I can assure you there is nothing between us." Stolas's brows raise as he looks down at you. He scoffs and his cheeks begin to turn a soft shade of red.

"Now why would you think Blitzy—I-Blitzo has anything to do with this?",he looks around and tugs at the collar of his suit,"We are merely a casual affair."

You thread your brows together at his sudden flustered state. You shake your head and wonder why he would feel the need to lie about his feelings if he was so open with his infidelity. You also wondered why Stolas didn't seem to care that he was sleeping with an imp. From the tabloids and gossip columns it was absolutely scandalous.

You laugh awkwardly,"Um don't you have a romantic thing for him?" Stolas feels his heart ache a bit when you say this. His bitterness towards his own life and unrequited love projecting onto you.

Stolas did feel deeply for Blitzo. But he wasn't ready to face that fact.

Especially knowing Blitzo didn't feel the slightest bit the same. Not even in the sexual favors they had once every full moon.

"You have no idea what you're talking about.",he walks past you but not before shoving you roughly,"Tell Via I am waiting in the car." You rub your shoulder and sigh heavily. It seems you struck a nerve there. Now you're already stressing once more, needing to figure out how to fix the gap you've created with Stolas.

Via walks up to you and begins to quietly talk with you as you make your way to the car.

You feel saddened as you think of the others. You didnt regret all you said, you weren't weak. They mistook your kindness for weakness. You were nearly smarter than all of them. Yet they still talked down to you and acted as if you were a child.

You just wished you had tried to stay and talk it out. But it was too late now. You needed time away from them anyway.

✞

You eventually found yourself inside the limo with Stolas and Octavia, on your way towards their estate. You were shaking with nerves. You clear your throat and rub the nape of your bandaged neck. "So what kind of music do you like anyway? I love music.",you turn to Octavia to escape the burning glare of Stolas. She perks up and tugs out a pair of earbuds, a nervous laugh leaves her throat.

"It might not be your taste, but I really like electro-punk.",she plugs the earbuds into a mini player. Passing you one you put it in and smile at her as she does the same. She begins to play a loud song with good backing music and a good singer. Although the lyrics are a bit dark. You smile and nod.

"Its actually pretty good!",you give her a thumbs up and she smiles softly at you. Octavia has never had a friend.

Due to her edged appearance most people didn't want to associate with her. And her father sleeping with an imp didn't help people want to associate with her. You were being so kind to a stranger. Octavia was worried she would have come off too forward by inviting you over but you accepted so easily.

She did feel alone, often. Of course she had her parents but they both had issues and she struggled to connect with both of them on different ideals and topics and emotions. She seemed to click with you instantly. She was happy to find a potential friend.

Stolas couldn’t help but notice how kind you were being to Octavia. And happy and smiley she was being with you. His heart warmed at the sight of his little owelette showing you music on her device. It was rare she acted so excited and child-like. His eyes moved to you as you playfully nudged her and laughed quietly.

He felt his cheeks tinge red.

He quickly averted his gaze with an internal scoff. _I don’t know what Blitzy saw in her!_ He thinks while looking out of the window. His eyes then shift back to you for a moment. Your eyes find his and you offer a smile before giving your attention back to Octavia.

He feels his heart skip a beat.

You feel the limo stop and after a few moment the door is opened by the driver. Octavia and Stolas are the first to step out and you follow close behind. Your eyes widen when they trail up the concrete and to the castle before your eyes. Your mouth is slightly ajar and your eyes glitter in wonderment.

“Woah...”,you breathe out. The sight of it is one you’ve only seen in movies and television shows. Octavia glances back to you. She finds herself chuckling at the way you stare up at the mansion-castle like a child.

“(Y/N)!”,you snap out of your daze and hurry to a laughing Octavia.

The inside was all the more grander. You couldn’t help but notice the theme of celestial divinity. It was absolutely breath-taking. Plants adorned the walls and high ceilings. You nearly stumbled multiple times while staring with wide unblinking eyes.

“I have business to attend to so I will leave you—“

Stolas is interrupted by the sound of a door slamming shut. Your head whips to the door just a little ways down and you notice a tall woman storming out. You recognize her as Stella, Stolas’s wife. A socialite and royalty she was put into an arranged marriage with the man for the purposes of their families.

She was said to be elegant and refined.

Octavia sighed and her entire mood seemed to shift,”Bloody fuck...”

Stella storms up to Stolas,”Where in heavens were you?! You left hours ago!” She shouts in Stolas’s face. You back up with wide eyes. Stolas sighs heavily and puts his hands up in defense.

“Via wanted to stop by—“

“I don’t even care at this point you fool! Octavia, your grandparents called they want you to come over for lunch.”,when she goes to grab Octavia her eyes set on you. They narrow in and instance and she fixes her composure. Her tone is deadly as she tilts her head slightly.

“And who in the hell are you?”,she asks crudely.

Stolas and Octavia gasp.

“Stella!”

“Mom!”

You clear your throat and bow your head with a strained smile on your lips,”I’m (Y/N), your highness. I’m a friend of Octavias. Its a pleasure to meet you.”

Octavia feels relief and a bit of disbelief wash over her when you refer to her as your friend. Not just because she wasn’t use to that but because of the display you just witnessed. Stella puts up her nose at you. “Well I apologize but Via will be coming with me. You two can have your sorts another time. Octavia.” Her mother gestures for her to follow with her chin.

Octavia looks to you in worry for a second, the taxidermy pet in her hands. You smile and nod,”We can have a raincheck. Go on.” She breathes out a soft ‘thank you’ before handing you the glass case. You watch as they leave and you feel the tension in the air still remains.

You look over to Stolas who simply gazes at the door they left through. Your brows thread in worry,”Are you okay, your majesty?” Stolas looks down at you with parted lips. You frown a bit. “With all due respect that was a bit harsh. Are you okay?”

Stolas is surprised you would ask about his well-being. He’s been nothing but rude to you yet you look at him with genuine concern. With a heavy and tired sigh he shakes his head,”Its not important. I can have our car take you to wherever you...” He trails off as he notices you begin to rock back and forth.

You wonder why your head grows so fuzzy and why you began to feel the ground beneath you slip. Your vision blurs and Stolas’s voice grows distant. Your arm throbs and hips begin to hurt again. _Fuck...when was the last time I had anything to eat or...drink?_ You think, unaware its been nearly two days since you’d eaten a full meal and drank enough.

With the blood loss, emotional stress, and lack of nutrients you were ready to pass out.

Stolas is quick to catch the taxidermy that slips from your arms, his other arm is quick to grab you by the collar of your hoodie before you can fall back. His eyes widen at the bandages wrapped around your neck. Your eyes flutter shut and body goes limp. He sighs heavily and shakes his head.

_Another mess to deal with..._ he sighs heavily before lifting you up as if you weighed nothing and taking you away.


	20. november

Stolas looked down at you with a shaking of his head. His imp butler pushed in the plates of foods and cups of beverages. Stolas gave him a nod of acknowledgement before sitting across from where you rested on the couch in his bedroom. One of his legs crossed over the other as he observed your sleeping figure.

His brows pinched together when yours did. You let out a soft whimper and began to become restless. Your nose scrunched up and eyes clenched shut. "No...n..I..." You began to mumble incoherently in your slumber.

Stolas leaned forward and caught a tear that rolled down your cheek. Worry began to instinctively plague his mind. He jumped back when you jolted up, your chest heaving up and down. More tears rolled down your cheeks and you held your face in your hands.

You heaved as you tried to wipe away yet another nightmare that came to you. Ever since you came to Hell you had been getting the worst nightmares of your entire life, most of which revolved around your death. Or the death of those you loved.

You heard a throat clearing and you jumped in surprise,"Shit!" You looked to Stolas with wide teary eyes and let out an awkward laugh, quickly wiping away your tears. "Scared the fuck out of me..." You then looked around and your brows raised. You then face-palmed yourself with a soft groan. "Did I pass out again?"

Stolas finds himself raising a brow and pushing the cart towards you,"This is a common occurrence?"

You look to the cart with confusion and nod,"Yes as of lately—Wait!" You look down at your hands and turned to Stolas with a look of worry. "Did I drop Octavias badger? Oh no no...did I break it?"

Stolas blinks back at your first priority and concern being some dead animal. He slowly shook his head,"No. I caught it. The doctor said you were suffering from lack of food and such so I had our butler bring you some options." You slowly sit up and breathe out in relief. You looked to the copious array of foods and drinks.

You wondered why Stolas was suddenly being nice to you. Then a guilty feeling sunk in your stomach. Yet another person was having to sacrifice their time, energy, and resources on you. You shake your head and push the cart away. "No-No I'm fine. I apologize for being such an inconvenience." When you try to stand up Stolas shove you back down. You gasp in offense at such an action.

"Just sit and enjoy it. Its not as if I prepared it.",he scoffs while running a hand through the tuff of grey atop his head. You frown a bit and reluctantly pick up a piece of bread. You begin to reluctantly eat and drink what was offered to you. Stolas can't help but ask as he takes his seat across from you once again. "What happened? I saw the bandages."

You shake your head,"It's a very long story. One I don't want to get into, if you don't mind." Your voice has softened and gone a bit quieter. Stolas nods slowly.

"Is it somehow tied to you being a human?"

You still with a strawberry between your teeth. Stolas stands up and grabs your wrist, he pulls the ring off your finger and you revert to your human self. You shake your head as he steps back, holding the ring in his hand. "H-How—"

"The moment I met you I sensed a strange energy surrounding you. An energy that didn't belong in Hell. An energy I only ever got from humans.",he looks down at the ring with a shake of his head,"When you were unconscious I noticed the ring and thought it looked strikingly familiar to a ring a certain deer once made for me to disguise myself as a human in the living world."

You swallow hard and sit up slowly, your hands fold in front of you,"I am so sorry I didn't say anything its-its—",you sigh and put your face in your hands,"What are you gonna do?" Stolas looks at your hunched over figure. Your face resting in your human hands and body beginning to shake. Truth be told if he had assured his suspicions a few days ago he would have definitely turned you in to Lucifer. But now he was feeling more merciful for some reason.

"We're going to start with you telling me everything. I have all the time in the world.",he sits down and relaxes into his seat. You look up at him with glossy eyes and you breathe out in slight relief. Yet you can't relax just yet, he could still very well feed you to the wolves. You swallow hard and ready to tell your story once again.

You begin to tell Stolas a bit about yourself in your living world. Then you tell him about the sacrifice and how you found those from the Hazbin. As you continued to re-tell your story Stolas was on the edge of his seat the entire time. He couldn’t believe you had endured so much in just a months time. Humans were suppose to be weak-minded creatures, how hadn’t you simply killed yourself at this point.

“And...I ran off and ran into Octavia at the gothic shop.”,you sigh heavily and pinch the bridge of your nose. Stolas nods slowly while trying to process all of this information. He feels sympathy prod at him as your glittering human eyes look to him with anxiousness and silent pleading.

Stolas sighs himself,”I’m not going to say anything—“

“Oh my god thank you!”,he’s shocked when you jump up from your seat and wrap your arms around his neck. Pulling him in for a tight hug his heart is stunned by the immense warmth you exude. For a moment he doesn’t want you to let go, but reluctantly he pushes you away.

“Oh calm down, I obviously want to make a deal with you.”,he attempts to scowl while pushing a smiling you away. Your smile falters slightly but you sit down in front of him with a crossing of your arms. You nod and he continues on. “I can take you back home quite easily.” Your eyes widen and he puts up his hand before you can start going wild over this newfound information.

“I have a book I permit the imps to use to do my dirty work for me. I get it back every full moon.”,he looks to you,”I will take you home during the full moon in November.” Your brows thread together and you shake your head with a frown.

“November!? Thats months away!”,you raise your voice slightly and Stolas rolls his eyes while standing up and turning to walk away. You take that as a sign to follow him out of the room.

“I’m fully aware. But I need you to do two things for me.”,he begins to walk down the corridors and lead you to a room at the end of the hall,”The first is you will see Octavia semi-regularly, she needs a friend and—and she seems to have taken a liking to you.”

You smile at this,”That won’t be a problem. I’d like to be her friend as well.” Stolas doesn’t look to you as he places his hand onto a lock. The door clicks open and upon opening it you notice its a room that closely resembles Vox’s. Excepts its a room full of potions, plants, and various blades. You coo in wonderment once again.

“For my second request this may take a while which is why I said November. It is the second to last month of this year but you should leave before December or you will be stuck here permanently.”,you nod in response. He pulls down a dagger that rests in a beautiful leather casing. It has silver detailing on the black leather and small twists of silver. The handle is a dark black.

“Those in Hell can be killed just like humans. Although it is much more difficult to kill an overlord. Each overlord was manifested with a weak spot. A spot if struck would be enough to kill them.”,he begins to explain as he gently hands you the dagger. You’re a bit confused but let him continue on. “Lucifer made it this way so no overlord, no matter their strength, could ever overpower him. Since he knew their weak spot and well...obviously they don’t want to die.”

You nod to signify you’re listening.

“But even knowing their soft spot isn’t enough. You must gain their trust and most importantly...”,he points to the blade,”...you must use an angelic weapon.”

Your eyes widen at the fact that you are literally holding an angel weapon. A weapon from Heaven itself. You breathe out in surprise and then look up to Stolas with a gentle confused shake of your head. “Why are you telling me this?”

Stolas looks down at you,”If Blitzy or any of his following would murder an overlord they’d be found out immediately. They have a certain...tell. Not to mention no overlords would ever trust or even want an imp to come close to them.” You feel a sick feeling sink in your stomach as your fingers tighten around the dagger. You grow uneasy and chills run up your spine.

“Your highness.”,you’re a bit more firm with your tone,”Why are you telling me all of this?”

Stolas chuckles and looks to you,”Call me Stolas and...”

You feel your heart sink into the depths of your stomach when his eyes seem to glitter and glow brighter.

”...how close are you to that sewer rat Valentino?”

✞

“It’s dangerous for her to be with Stolas right now. What if the ring runs out or he recognizes it?”,Alastor sighs heavily with a shake of his head.

Everyone still resided at Husk’s apartment. They all had a bit of hope you would be coming back soon. It was nearing the early evening and there was still no sign of you. They all needed a way to explain themselves. After your little outburst the guilt they felt was immense.

They all turned at the sound of the front door opening and in you walked. You shut the door behind you and they all stood up in surprise and eagerness. You took off the ring and placed it into your pocket. With a heavy sigh you look up to all of them. A soft smile crosses your features,”I-I’m sorry for shouting at all of you. I should have sat down and talked it out like an adult.”

_SHE’S THE ONE APOLOGIZING ?!_ They all more or less think with confused expressions on their faces.

You then cross your arms over your chest firmly,”But that in no way excuses what you guys kept from me. From now on you’re all going to treat me like an adult. I’m not a child or an injured baby animal. I want to know everything thats going on, _especially_ if it involves me. Again, I’m sorry I lashed out but I’m—I’m fine now and everything is okay.”

They are all silent for a moment, in surprise and relief. You look at their stunned faces before Charlie, Velvet, and Angel Dust jump up and run to you. They tackle you against the door in a group hug. You nearly have the wind knocked out of you. Charlie squeezes you tightly,”We are so sorry, (Y/N)! Please forgive us!”

You laugh softly as they begin to profusely apologize and hug you tightly,”Guys...its o—kay but you’re kinda—“ You struggle to get the words out through shallow breaths and Vox is the first to step forward and pry off Velvet. You look up to him as he pulls off the other two, you inhale a gasp of air and nod to him.

“So you’re really forgiving everyone like that?”,Valentino asks with a raised brow. You let out a soft breath and smile with a nod and nonchalant shrug.

“Theres no point in holding grudges.”,you look to Alastor. His eyes had been unmoving on you the entire time, he didn’t know why he was such a bundle of nerves. When your eyes met his he felt his dead heart skip a beat and blood rush to his face. “You guys are my friends, I forgive you.”

Alastor breathes out a shaky breath. Rosies hand gives a squeeze to his shoulder and he looks to her. She shoots him a wink and his smile softens a bit. They both watch as you begin to converse with everyone.

“She’s quite the woman, Al.”,Rosie comments. Alastor looks to an inattentive you with a lovesick expression and he nods slowly. “But it seems you may have some steep competition.” She teases him but speaks truthfully. He looks to you laughing and smiling with Vox at your side. Valentino looks at you with a hungry expression. Velvet is latched onto your good arm, her eyes practically holding hearts.

Alastor scoffs,”I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He denies while putting his nose up at his friend. She only chuckles and glances to you. You’re so unaware to the admirers you hold.

Funny enough they’re all unaware to their own feelings as well. 


	21. brunch

Everyone had long left and you were now alone in the apartment. With Husk of course. You hadn't seen him since your outburst and as you approached his door you grew nervous. You hit him. While you were angry and your anger was justified you shouldn't have laid a hand on him. That wasn't okay. Brushing back your damp hair you let out a shaky sigh.

Raising your fist to knock softly you grab the knob,"Husk? I'm coming in." Your voice is gentle and soft and you step into the room. The room is in disarray once again, but this time its just clothes and various things tossed around. You look to the wall and notice a few holes now ruin the drywall. He sits at the edge of an unmade bed and looks out to his balcony. You swallow hard and open your mouth to apologize but he speaks first.

"Do you hate me?"

You still as you look to him in confusion. "What?",you ask wondering if you hear him correctly. He drops the bottle of whiskey onto a pile of clothes and he scoffs.

"I mean its only reasonable right? Only a matter of time before I fucked up another thing.",he runs a hand through his hair and you walk over to him. You shake your head and your brows thread together.

"Hey no. Look at me.",you stand in front of him and bend down to meet his eyes, your hands gently cup either side of his face. His tired eyes look to you. "I don't hate you. I wouldn't ever hate you. What you did was shitty but...I forgive you." He looks up at you before his strong arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you close, his head resting against your torso.

"I'm sorry. It was a pretty shitty thing to do.",he apologizes. You look down at him and brush back his messy hair with a soft sigh.

"I told you, its okay. Thank you for apologizing.",you smile down at him and he looks up at you with a cock of his head. You recognize that glint in his eyes and shake your head. "Nope. Not unless you're sober."

He frowned but then pulled you to sit on his lap. You sat on his lap with a light smile and he looked away. His cheeks began to burn red with embarrassment. "Then...can you just...sleep in here tonight?" You look at him with a soft expression and he shakes his head gently, hands resting on your hips. His eyes go to the bandages around your arm. "I-...I was so fucking scared." He bites down on his bottom lip when his voice starts to shake. "There was so much blood I'm sorry I should have—"

You lean down and connect your lips before he can say another word. Husk feels his heart grow tenfold and he pours his own emotions into the kiss. You taste his tears on your lips and you pull away. Pulling him close for a hug you shake your head. "Its okay...it wasn't your fault. I'll sleep here for as long as you need." You let out a shaky sigh against his neck. "I don't really want to sleep alone either."

Husk nods and he looks to the balcony and to the sky above. He knew you would have to leave eventually. But right now he didn't care. He was going to embrace every second he had with you. Even if he couldn't admit it to himself quite yet, he would forever be indebted to you for bringing his heart back to life. Though it may die when you leave he'll cherish its life right now. With you in his arms and the taste of your lips on his.

"(Y/N)?"

"Yeah?"

"You got one hell of a hand. My cheek still stings."

As the night got later your mind began to wander more. Husk was behind you and held you close, his strong arms wrapped around you as if he would never want to let you go. You can hear the soft purring that rumbles in his chest. You think over your deal with Stolas.

You had to kill Valentino to go back home. You weren't sure why the thought of it made you sick. Was it because it was murdering another person? Its not as if he was human. But he was still a "living" thing. But he was a bad person. You sighed softly and reached down to grab Husks hand.

Stolas also made it a point you couldn't tell anyone of the deal or of his book. Apparently the IMP, Lucifer, and his daughter were the only ones to know of its existence and ability to take anyone into the living world. He couldn't have anyone knowing about it.

Especially not about his hit on a fellow overlord. What made you feel worse was his refusal to give you a reason why he wanted Valentino dead.

You would leave by November, after you killed Valentino.

You would do anything to go back home...right?

Husk tugs you closer and plants a fluttering kiss on your shoulder,"Go to sleep, dumbass.",he grumbles sleepily.

You laugh quietly as you heard him fall back asleep. Your brows pinched and you turned to face him, he sleepily held you close once again. Your head laid against his chest.

Your eyes glance to the holes in the wall. With you gone they'd all be so much more relaxed and at ease. They wouldn't have some dumb human to worry or fret over. This was for the best.

Right?

✞

"You really didn't have to do this you know? I already forgave you."

Alastor gives a dismissive wave as you both walk towards a cafe,"Nonsense my dear! Plus you still have yet to formally meet Rosie." Alastor had come by the apartment earlier today and invited you to brunch with him and Rosie. You accepted reluctantly, not wanting to intrude on the two of them.

Alastor looked down at you in an outfit he had yet to see you in. A short white dress with white lace gloves and a pair of white kitten heels. He could only imagine how beautiful you looked beneath the disguise. Damn near ethereal. He was attempting to quell his loud beating heart at you holding onto his arm as you both walked along the streets.

Others stared or jumped out of the way at the sight of you two, more so Alastor. Alastor was use to the judgmental and absolutely petrified looks. He was tired of it but use to it. He looked down to you glancing around and noticing such stares. He was ready to apologize until you looked to those who were staring too hard at the crossing light.

"Can I help you?",you ask with annoyance and a bit of a frown on your lips. The people look at you with offense. "I know our beauty is quite striking but its quite rude to stare.",you remark while pressing the back of your hand to your forehead and then scowling at them.

They quickly avert their gazes with mumbling curses. You walk along with Alastor in annoyance. You wondered why so many people were staring. Alastor was just another overlord. It began to annoy you. You then felt a pair of eyes on you again and you looked up to see Alastor staring. Your cheeks tinged pink and you covered your mouth.

"Oh! Sorry if that was embarrassing they were just staring so hard I had to say something.",you laugh nervously and he shakes his head. You can't help but notice his smile doesn't look...forced anymore. But softer and genuine.

"No don't fret! It was rather annoying."

Eventually you two make your way into a cafe and are led out into an outside grassy area. You nearly gasp at how absolutely beautiful the area is. Flower bushes, mainly roses, adorn the area. Cute white round tables and chairs are posted around the area.

Alastor leads you towards Rosie. She stands with a wide grin across her lips, one matching Alastors. "Its a pleasure to finally meet you, (Y/N). Alastor has yet to shut up about you." She shakes your gloved hand with hers and you laugh while glancing to Alastor with a raised brow.

"Oh does he now?",Alastor simply narrows his eyes at both of you.

"She's speaking nonsense! Lets sit!",Alastor quickly changes the subject before Rosie gasps dramatically loudly.

"Oh my! It completely slipped my mind!",she shakes her with with a soft frown as she pinches the bridge of her nose. You frown with concern and place a gentle hand on her arm.

"Are you alright? What did you forget?",Rosie looks to you with a frown and she places a hand atop yours.

"I completely forgot I didn't hire somebody to look over the emporium for today! Oh my I have to get back before we loose business."

Alastors eyes widen when he realizes what she's doing. His grin tightens,"No no, Rosie you'll be fine!" He speaks through tight teeth and Rosie shakes her head while glancing to him. She then looks to you and places her hands atop your shoulders.

"I am terribly sorry, (Y/N). I have already paid for the meal so please do sit down and enjoy. I cannot apologize enough.",she frowns down at you. You shake your head. You were a bit disappointed she had to leave but nonetheless understood.

Alastor watched as you reassured Rosie and he felt his heartbeat increase and stomach twist into a knot. Rosie then pulled him in for a hug,"Forgive me Al this is for your own good." Before Alastor could curse at her or protest she was already by the exit,"Have fun my dears!"

He sighed heavily when she disappeared from sight. He then turned to you as you waved her off. He froze when you looked to him with a warm smile and a soft laugh,"I guess its just us now. Care to sit?" Alastor nods and you're a bit surprised when he comes up behind you and pulls your chair out for you. You sit and he pushes it in.

_How are the men in Hell more well-manner than human men?_ You think with a sweet smile. Alastor sits across from you and you look around.

"Rosie said she ordered already? I hope I can catch her another time to pay her back.",you frown a bit,"I wonder what she ordered." Alastor is about to speak until you notice a fish like demon walking up to the two of you. His round circle lenses hang low on his nose and you find yourself staring at him.For a fish he was pretty cute.

"Um-Um hello I-I'm your waiter for today. Miss Rosie ordered our tea set deluxe so here are your drinks.",he stammers through his words and your brows pinch together. He gently places down the tea cup and plate for you.

Alastor simply minds his own while smiling at you. The waiter then nervously sets down a cup in front of Alastor, his hands shaking and the porcelain clattering.

You roll your eyes. _Alastor is seriously not that scary what is the matter with him._ You think with pinched brows. The final straw is the way he quickly pulls his hand away after setting it down. You stand up and the others look to your table.

"Thats it!",Alastor and the waiter look at you in surprise. Your hands go to your hips and you look at the waiter. "He is not some feral dog that is going to bite you! What is your deal? If I was him I'd take a bite out of you just for being so dramatic!" The waiters eyes are wide and he begins to feel guilt towards your words. "He is trying to have a nice brunch and you are shaking like a damn fool! We are not eating here, lets go Alastor."

The waiter stutters and stammers as you grab Alastors hand and tug him away. "Wait Miss I—"

"And you will refund Rosie for this!",you shout before storming out, Alastors wrist in your hand. A deep frown in etched on your face as you continue to storm out of the cafe and down the pavement.

Alastors heart races in his chest but he keeps a cool demeanor,"And what was that back there?" He raises a brow at you and tugs his arm, making you stop and reel back. You sigh softly and frown. You shake your head.

"I know you've done some...questionable stuff but c'mon he was being sooo dramatic and for what?",you sigh softly and shake your head again. "Sorry that was probably embarrassing too. Its just ugh...where do people get off acting like that." Alastor seems to glance around and notices how empty the area you dragged him to was. As you rambled your apology he pulled you close and wrapped his arms around you.

You stopped abruptly when his arms wrapped around you. You still but can't think of any other time he would willingly hug you so you embrace him. For a moment you both remain in each others embrace. Alastors hands tug you close by your waist, lifting you off the ground a bit. His red eyes look to the bandages still around your neck. He remembers what occurred between you and Husk. Not to mention his scent lingers on you.

He didn’t want to ask you about it. Partly because he didn’t want to know and because he knew it would probably anger you some. But the bruises that laid beneath the bandages and the thought of Husk tasting you just...

Jealously and possessiveness began to bubble in his dark blood. The thoughts he conjures make his arms tighten around you.

His voice softened when he leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“Do you want to have lunch at my home?”


	22. training

Upon entering Alastors home it looked exactly like a home in the fifties would. He lived much farther away than any place you had been too. Nearly the outskirts of Pentagram city. His home was a pretty two story with all red decor. Everything he owned looked retro and vintage.

You always loved the vintage aesthetic.

Obviously not the values.

You slipped off your heels at the door and took off your gloves, setting them on a small desk by the door. You then took off your ring and set it atop. "Your place is absolutely beautiful, Alastor." He smiles and nods while turning to you.

"Did you expect any—",he pauses when he takes notice of you in your true form. He was wrong when he thought you would look damn near ethereal. You look ethereal in its entirety. You touch and lightly toy with the things he has adorning the living room. You walk over to a wide bookshelf that covers a wall. Alastor clears his throat and looks to your bandages. "I think those should be off by now."

You follow his line of vision and look down to them. You shake your head,"Vaggie told me to wait until she sees me so she can take them off. I wouldn't know how." Alastor pauses as he hears this and rolls his eyes.

"I can take them off if you wish.",you look back up to him and smile a bit.

"Ugh could you please? They are so irritating to have on.",he chuckles and nods, fixing his monocle he disappears into the kitchen. You turn back away from him and look down to a black and white photograph. You notice a beautiful woman with a young boy and a man. The mans head is torn off in the corner.

The woman is mesmerizingly beautiful. Her skin is dark and her hair is styled in a straightened bob. Her full lips are spread into a smile and her eyes look kind. The little boy has lighter skin and wears a wide smile, his two front teeth missing. Dark hair is styled neatly upon his head. You recognize who he is by the oval rim glasses on his upturned nose.

"Her name was Thelma.",you turn to notice Alastor standing behind you with a first aid kit in his hand. "My mother." You look from him to the woman and to his younger self. Then your eyes shift to the torn head.

"She's...beautiful.",you comment before setting it down. Alastor noticed where your eyes shifted. But he wasn't in the mood to delve into his familial problems, not now at least.

"Yes she is.",he sighs a bit before gesturing to the seat by the fireplace,"Now sit." You nod and sit down by the fireplace in a comfortable love seat. He pulls a foot seat up in front of you and places the kit on the table aside the two of you. You raise a brow in curiosity as he stands up in front of you, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"Why do you need a first aid kit?",you ask. He chuckles and raises a brow.

"I may be an all powerful being but I am still susceptible to cuts and burns." You laugh a bit before it dies down. You watch as he takes off his long coat and tosses it onto the couch. You find that surprisingly attractive. But it only gets worse...or better? When he unbuttons the cuffs of his sleeves and rolls them up. His arms scarred and cut up.

"Oh-Um you know...",he then reaches up and undoes his bow-tie. He seems to be getting comfortable with you. You decide to keep quiet in fear of stuttering or stumbling over your words. You swallow hard when he grabs a thin blade and begins to carefully cut the bandages up your arm.

"Hell...Vagatha just mummified you.",he breathes out with pinching his brows. Your eyes widen when you realize he's no longer smiling. His smile has fallen and his face is one of concentration, not wanting to hurt you. You can't help but notice how much more...softer his features are. They aren't so angular and sharp.

He finishes cutting the bandages and he finds himself growing a bit flustered. The white and flowy dress you wore was a bit...low-cut. He then reached forward and grabbed your arm to look at the three claw marks. "Well its definitely going to scar, but at least you're not dead." He then looks to your neck and clears his throat.

You lean towards him and he moves closer to you. His hand grips the nape of your neck and he begins to gently run the blade through the fabric. Your hands shake as you feel the cool metal glide across your skin, not enough to cut you, just enough to make your hands tighten on the arm rests.

Alastor couldn't help but feel the air around him grow hotter. His hand was steady with the knife. Your face was so close to his he could feel the heat that began to radiate off your flushed cheeks. His hands were gentle with you and he glanced down to notice the way your chest rose and fell with each soft breath you took. Cutting the last seam he tugged the bandages from

your neck.

"Okay my dear thats all.",he places the knife down on the table and bundles up your bandages. He leaves to toss them into the trash. You sit there and place a hand over your chest. Your heart raced and you put your face in your hands.

_**Why do I have to blush so easily?! I can drop a damn pencil and my face will redden with embarrassment.**_ You think with a soft groan. You then feel your new phone buzz against the garter wrapped around your thigh. Unhooking it you look down at the unknown contact. You still had yet to add anyone into your phone.

"Hello?",you answered politely.

" _ **We've got a new client to visit, where are you I'll send a car for you**_.",you hear Vox on the other end. You look up to notice Alastor watching you with a curious look. You stand up and shake your head.

"What? No. I'm with a friend right now, you didn't tell me about this.",you frown while crossing your arms. You can feel Vox rolling his eyes on the other end. He sighs heavily.

" _ **I hired you, sweetheart, I expect you to be prepared whenever I call.**_ ",you let out a heavy sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose.

"Fine. Just send a car to the Rose Bush Cafe. I'll be there soon. And stop calling me that.",before he can ask you another question or speak you hang up on him. With an annoyed pout you walk over to the door and begin to slip on your shoes.

"You're leaving?",Alastor asks while walking up to you. You nod with a sigh and slip on your ring. Your gloves come after.

"Um...Vox called me in to work. Another client to meet I guess.",you look to Alastor and gently grab the nape of his neck,"Raincheck." Before you can notice if he gets upset or not you plant a gentle kiss against his cheek. With a smile you turn and leave.

Alastor stands there with static surrounding him and his hair standing on end. He hurries to the landline attached to the wall. Quickly dialing a number he touches where you kissed him.

"Rosie. Maybe I won't kill you for what you pulled."

✞

You knock on Vox's door while looking down at your phone. "This jackass...",you mumble while beginning to type on your phone. When the door opens you look up to Vox with confusion. You had changed into all black business attire but Vox wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a tee. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Vox sucks on his teeth and looks down at you,"Okay I lied."

You look at him with a deadpanned face.

"I'm leaving."

"Wait no no, c'mon, sweetheart.",he grabs your arm and you roughly pull it away from him and shoot him a harsh glare.

"I was with someone, Vox! What the hell!",you cross your arms firmly after shoving your phone into your back pocket. He rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Who cares about them now.",he sighs and leans against the doorframe. You notice his expression shifts to one of concern and worry. His voice softens slightly,"What happened to you was terrifying, sweetheart....you need to learn how to defend yourself."

You felt your heart warm a bit that he cared enough to do this. You also felt guilt at the evident worry you had caused. But you smiled up at him softly.

You reluctantly nod before realizing what he said,"We?" He brings you into his penthouse with a nod. You look to the couch and notice Valentino sitting down wearing nearly the same outfit as Vox. Only he wears no shirt. You feel your heart grow heavy and guilt begin to pool into your core.

You still needed to get close to him. But he'd probably suspect something if you suddenly were all happy and smiley with him. So you decided to remain the same for now, which wasn't that difficult.

You groan loudly,"Why is he here?" Valentino rolls his eyes and gives you the bird.

"Yeah fuck you too, babe.",he stands up and stretches his two set of arms,"You're lucky I'm even here." You turn to Vox with a glare and he chuckles while placing a hand on your shoulder.

"He trains all his workers to defend themselves. A bit hypocritical but he doesn't like when clients beat on his employees.",Vox rubs the nape of his neck and you sigh loudly.

You then look down to your attire,"I'm not even dressed to do any sort of physical activities!" Valentino then smirks and he points to a door just across the ways. You look to his smirk and feel uneasy, you then glance to Vox and he nods with a smile of encouragement but something glitters in his eyes.

With a dramatic sigh you toss your phone onto the couch and go to change. You had taken self-defense classes before but they were against human men. Not psychotic robots and creepy moths. So you figured who best to learn self-defense from than from said creepy moth and his ex-boyfriend.

Vox glances to you and smiles to himself when you turn back and give them the bird before shutting the door. Vox looks to Valentino with a raised brow,"I still don't understand why you didn't want me to tell her it was your idea?"

Valentino shakes his head and crosses his arms loosely over his chest,"She might start thinking I give a shit."

Valentino didn't like what had happened to you. He wasnt the best person but your kidnapping, injuries, and outburst left Velvet and Vox in shambles. Not to mention it did make him a bit...distressed. The thought of never receiving your smart ass remarks, glares, or scoffs didn't sit right with him. He was growing to actually...like you. He already gave up on his plans to seduce you and make you sign a contract.

But he'll be damned if you become aware of that.

"You guys aren't slick."

They both turn and both feel their hearts nearly burst out of their chest. You wear a scowl but even with that you look absolutely...delicious. Clad in a sports bra and biker shorts you place your hands on your hips.

"If either of you try to cop a feel I _will_ tell Velvet.",you warn them with a firm tone and serious expression.

They both groan in unison, the thought of trying erased. They both knew the second you told Velvet the most likely outcome would be both of them losing their penises. "How come Velvet isn't here anyway? Aren't all of you usually together?",you ask as Valentino and Vox walk up to you.

The two men begin to guide you to Vox's personal gym and Valentino is the one to speak first. "She can get a little...carried away whenever we doing training. A little too excited, kinda like a rabbid bunny. Its best she's not here, she might break a bone or something and then kill herself out of guilt."

You simply nod to the dark picture that was painted. _Jeez could've just said she was intense_ , you think.

You look around the workout room with raised brows. Mats line up the entire floor, with the exception of a bit of workout equipment on the other side. The walls are adorned with TV's and speakers. On the screens are just big V's in a electric blue. The mats are a dark black along with every other piece of workout equipment.

"So what are we—",you're cut off when you're tackled to the ground and find your hands held behind your back. You fall with a loud 'oomf' and let out a heavy breath. "What the hell! No warning?!"

Vox stands in front of you on the mat and you crane your neck to look up at him. He crouches down,"You think a real kidnapper would give a warning?" He wears a shit-eating grin and you scowl at him. You hated that he was right.

You try to squirm out of Valentinos grasp but its no use, he's immensely stronger than you. You remember this situation from the self-defense class. Mustering up your strength you bring your chin to the mat before jerking your head up.

"Fuck!" Valentino curses as the back of your head connects with his chin and he falls back, releasing you. You laugh in victory and Vox laughs along with you, raising his hand you look to him and give him an excited high give.

Valentino tastes metal in his mouth and looks up at you smiling smugly at him. His heart beats quicker and warms at the sight. "Didn't think you'd escape so quickly.",he simply says while standing up. Vox then nudges you.

"Now lets show you some more moves."

You spent a while with Vox and Valentino showing you various moves and stances that would benefit you. You were having fun with the two of them. Not to mention kicking their asses was a bit therapeutic. You couldn’t help but feel strange in their arms though.

Vox began showing you another move. He raised your fists and gently connected them to his ribs. Valentino then stood behind you and grabbed your hips, his hand went down to lightly hit your thigh,”Spread them more its not enough balance.” He breathed into your ear. Both men were breathing heavily.

You couldn’t help but notice the way Vox smelled more like his expensive cologne and Valentino smelled like strawberries. Your cheeks began to grow red being sandwiched between them, their toned muscles tensing and flexing with every movement.

Their sizes compared to you and their heavy breaths. It was becoming a bit much. You quickly wriggled away from them and wiped the sweat from your brow,”Whew! Um—I need water! Some of us aren’t demons so I’ll be back.” You quickly excuse yourself.

You wondered what was going on with you. You shook your head while hurrying off to the room you had changed in, it having a bathroom.

You had never been this way in the living world. Well you enjoyed casual sex from time to time but jesus you weren’t a hormonal teenage boy sex hungry.

You splashed water on your face and took a second to cool down.

“Oh thank god she left...”,Vox breathed out while placing a hand over his chest,”Why the hell did you put her in those shorts!” Valentino seemed to be taking a breather as well. He shook his head while pressing against his temples.

“I honestly did not think she would have this big of an affect.”,he breathes out while fixing his sweatpants to be more comfortable,”Maybe we should cut this short, I don’t think I can take anymore of this.” Vox nods with a strained expression.

“Me too. Wanna fuck when she leaves?”,Valentino nods while sighing heavily. They both turn at the sound of your voice. You walk into the training room and nod.

“Yeah no I’m okay.”,you laugh lightly,”They’re not going to do anything I already told them.” Both men look to each other with confusion. “Yes, okay I’ll see you tonight. Bye!” When you hang up both men stand up and cross their arms.

“Who was that?”,Vox asks as you place your phone atop a stepping box. You look them and push back your hair. Both men just now noticed the water that drips down your jaw and neck. Then drips down to your breasts.

“Oh it was Vaggie she was just checking up on me and invited me to the hotel to see how it was doing.”,you let out a soft laugh and rest your hands on your hips,”So are we done?”

Vox and Valentino look to each other. Vox grabs you by your wrist and pulls you towards him. You let out a soft gasp as he grabs and holds both of your wrists. Valentino comes up behind you and his hands go to your hips and torso.

“I don’t know, are we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some comments and PM’s have asked and mc is twenty-four !! all characters in this book are 18+ also don’t get your hopes up for smut in the next chapter ;) we need some more angst amirite


	23. intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied. pls. straight up smut chapter.
> 
> \- faye ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎
> 
> ✞ EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD ✞
> 
> ✞ WARNINGS FOR: ✞
> 
> • light blood
> 
> • impact play
> 
> • degradation
> 
> • dacryphilia
> 
> • light? drool/spit 
> 
> • hair pulling
> 
> • spanking
> 
> • choking
> 
> • face-fucking
> 
> • double-penetration
> 
> • just rough three-way sex in general pls
> 
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

You felt your heartbeat begin to pick up pace. Valentino grabbed your chin and made you look up at him. A sly grin comes across his lips and his hand wraps around your throat. He squeezes gently and you grab at his wrist. "Vox asked you a question, babe.~ Be a good girl and answer him will you?~",his voice drips like honey and sounds like music.

He turns your chin to look at Vox who wears the same sly grin,"Are we done yet, sweetheart?" He asks the question once more, his finger tips dance down your bare torso and tease at the lining of your shorts. You swallow hard. You pondered over this situation.

You could either run out and pretend this didn't happen. Possibly combust from the amount of sexual tension building.

Or have a three-way with two demons and win the bet you had made with Carrie freshman year. You let out a soft gasp when Valentinos hand roughly connects with your ass. Your hand tightens around his wrist and he roughly pulls your head back. "Are you not gonna be a good girl and answer his question?" You feel yourself grow wetter between your legs and your eyes look to Vox.

"We're not done yet...I—I'll be your good girl.",you breathe out with cloudy eyes. Vox and Valentino look to one another with a wide and sadistic smile. Valentino wastes no time in tossing you over his bare shoulder and taking you out of the room.

You're only in Hell once, right?

You wonder where they're taking you until you enter a room that is no doubt Vox's bedroom. Valentino tosses you onto the bed in a manner that is both rough yet careful. You fall onto your back and onto the satin black sheets and black blankets. You sit up on your elbows and Vox stands aside Valentino, he tugs off his shirt.

For a moment they both marvel at the sight of you. Your legs are slightly spread in a pair of tight biker shorts, one strap of your bra has fallen down. Your cheeks are flushed red and eyes glossy with lust. Your chest still damp from the water you splashed in your face earlier.

They were in complete euphoria.

They both crawl into bed with you and Valentino is the first to pull your chin to face him. His lips connect with yours and you sink into the kiss. While his tongue entangles with yours you can feel Vox's lips against your skin. And a hand trails down your torso and begins to gently run up and down your wet cunt through your shorts.

You let out a shaky gasp into Valentinos mouth. Valentino pulls away from the kiss first but your lips are then connected with Vox's. You can't help but notice the different tastes each men have on their tongue. Valentino tastes like strawberry cigarettes and mint. Vox tastes like mint and maple syrup?

Valentino kisses down your neck and leaves gentle and fluttery bites. Then Vox pulls away from the kiss and he nods to Valentino. Valentino tugs off your bra and Vox begins to tug down your shorts. You're taken off guard when your put on your hands and knees, Vox stands behind you and Valentino is on his knees in front of you.

He grins down at you and you feel Vox push aside your underwear. He raises his hand and lands a smack so hard you jolt and gasp. "She's already so wet, Val. I think she's going to make a pretty little fuckdoll don't you think?" You feel his finger run up between your folds and you inhale shakily. Your face burns red and ass stings.

"I think so.",Valentino lands a hard smack to your face and your cheek turns, tears stinging your eyes,"Are you gonna be our pretty little fuckdoll, slut?" He grabs your chin and forces you to look at him.

You look up at him with a ditzy smile on your face and you nod,"Mhm..." You feel Vox slip a finger inside of your tight cunt and you let out a shaky moan and inhale sharply,"Ah~",you gasp out. He then inserts two more fingers and begins to pump them in and out of you, his thumb circling your aching clit.

Your hands bunch in the sheets and Valentino tugs down his sweats. He smiles down at you as he pulls out his hard cock. Your eyes widen slightly at the length and girth. A bit of pre-cum beads at the top and he is surprisingly gentle when he holds your cheek, his thumb rubbing along the apple of your cheek.

"Open for me, whore.",his voice is soft and hypnotic and you slowly open your mouth while you let out shuddery breaths and moans. Vox's hand runs across your ass while he continues to finger your aching cunt, your walls tightening around his fingers. He could only drool at the thought of his cock inside of you.

Valentino begins to push his cock into your mouth, his hands gripping your hair. Your eyes look up at him, tears beginning to sting them. He was big. Big was an understatement honestly. You feel him in the back of your throat and you begin to gag and choke. Drool spills down the corners of your lips.

Valentino clicks his tongue and looks down at you,"I know you can take it all my pretty little angel." He encourages you and your eyes clench shut as he begins to thrust himself in and out of your mouth. His cock throbs and twitches inside your warmth. He tosses his head back at the feeling of your tongue on his cock and your throat around the head.

"F-Fuck!",he curses out as moans fumble out of his mouth. You feel tears roll down your cheeks and your hands bunch up in the sheets once more when you feel a tongue run up your cunt. "Fuck she feels amazing~",Valentino comments. Vox sits up from behind you, his tongue runs across his lips.

"Tastes amazing too.",he comments before tugging down his sweatpants. Vox gives a look to Valentino and he nods. You gasp and cough when Valentino pulls his cock from your mouth, saliva and drool coating your chin and breasts. Valentino strokes his cock in front of you and can't help but feel his heart skip a beat at the small frown you give. The tears that roll down your cheeks only fuel him more.

"You did amazing, angel, but this is going to hurt.",Valentino grins sadistically before you feel Vox flip you onto your back. You gasp in surprise and Vox's hand wraps around your throat, he lifts you to your knees and connects his lips with yours. Valentino comes behind you and slides his hand down to your ass, Vox's hand moves to your cunt.

Vox tastes Valentino on your tongue, mixed with you he couldn't get enough. Valentino began to kiss and bite your neck and shoulders. Vox's fingers circled your aching clit as Valentino began to pump two fingers in and out of you. You were on fire with everything these two men were doing to you, your core tight and mind fogged with nothing but want and need.

Both men pull away from you and you glance down to their hard cocks and wrap either of your hands around them. Both men let out a choked gasp as you begin to stroke their cocks, leaking and dripping with pre-cum.

Vox reaches forward and grabs Valentino by the nape of his neck and pulls him close. You're sandwiched between the two men once again. Their cocks twitch in your hands and they connect lips.

Vox and Valentino begin a sloppy kiss littered with moans and groans from the stimulation your hands provide them. Meanwhile their hands explore every part of your body. Groping your ass and breasts, toying between your legs. Valentinos nails run across your hips and he grows a little rougher when Vox lets his tongue go down Valentinos throat.

You wince and bite your lip when Valentino cuts your hip, a bit of blood trickles down your bare and hot skin. Valentino feels the blood on his fingers and he pulls away from the kiss to hold them to Vox's mouth. You watch with a heaving chest as Vox looks down into your eyes and wraps his lips around Valentinos fingers. Tasting both you and your blood. Vox does the same to Valentino and their cocks seem to harden in your hands.

It'd been so long since they tasted human blood.

It made them feral.

Valentino falls back onto the bed and brings you down on top of him. Your legs rest on either side of him and Vox is behind you. Valentino grabs his cock and begins to slap and drag it between your legs. You let out a shaky moan, your hands resting on his chest.

"Do you want to feel my big cock inside of you, whore?",you nod while biting your lip. You feel Vox's hand connect with your ass and you jump in surprise. The sting feeling good.

"He asked you a question you pathetic fucktoy.",his hand tightened around your throat,"I know you're just a dumb little cock-whore but you can use your words for us no?" You swallow hard and look to Valentino.

"I-I want to feel your...your cock inside of me...",your brows pinch when both begin to tease their cocks at your entrances. "Ah~ F-Fuck please I want both of you to fuck me.",you begin to beg desperately, craving that filling. Valentino and Vox chuckle before they slowly push themselves into you. "What a needy cumslut.",Vox breathes out.

Then you all feel as if fireworks went off inside of you. The feeling of being filled by two cocks was a heavenly feeling you couldn't even describe. For some reason it didn't even hurt, it felt just right.

For Vox and Valentino however the feeling of you perfectly shaped to their cocks made them feel as if they did every drug imaginable. They couldn't believe the feelings they had as they slowly began to pump their cocks in and out of you. They supposed it was true what the succubi and inccubi said.

It was pure heaven to have sex with a human.

But as they began to kiss and lick and toy with you while fucking you they both realized something. It wasn't just because you were a human.

"A-Ah~ Faster~",you breathed out as they both thrusted in and out of you.

It was because it was you.

They began to pound you more fervently while kissing, licking, scratching, and biting at your skin. Your neck began to drip blood from Valentinos sharp teeth and both men began to lick up the delectable taste. Their tongue eventually finding their way to one another.

“F-Fuck I—“,you choke out as you feel your core tightening and growing hotter. Vox and Valentino pull away from their kiss to look at you with shit-eating grins.

“Hm? What was that?”,Vox coos into your ear. You grit your teeth as your face burns hot. This was all so humiliating, they treated you like some toy.

But god was it hot.

Valentino begins to slow down his thrusts and you whine softly,”Use your words, whore.” You breathe heavily and struggle to get out the words.

“I—I’m gonna cum—please do-don’t stop.”

Valentino and Vox were pretty close as well. Which was shocking to the both of them considering they usually went for hours. They began to pound and thrust into you all the more rougher. Their cocks hit every ecstasy filled spot inside of you. Your nails dragged down Valentinos chest and Voxs hands spanked you.

Valentino groaned out in pleasurable pain. All of you felt your cores tighten and grow hotter, like a firework being lit aflame. Valentinos eyes widened slightly when your hands moved from his scratched up chest to interlace your fingers. Your other hand reached up and pulled Vox close to you by the nape of his neck.

Vox and Valentino had admittingly not had many three-ways their decades here. Not because they didn’t have people who wanted them, hell, everyone wanted them. Its because their sex with one another was more intimate and fulfilling than sex with anyone else. But as you held them in such a gentle way they both felt they found someone else.

Someone else to be intimate with and someone else to let in.

Not only was their sex with one another more intimate than anything else, but so was their romantic situation. But their relationship never worked out with one another. They constantly clashed heads and had petty arguments. Even broken up all they did was fight.

They just realized they hadn’t fought since they met you.

Vox and Valentino leans close and pull your face to them. Sharing a sloppy three-way kiss they decide it best to not delve into their emotions and feelings for now.

No, for now they were going to have their fun with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you cant tell by now,,,vox and val are a two in one love interest sorta deal. 
> 
> also i have decided to do multiple endings, but be warned some love interests can be dropped or changed. a love interest doesn’t necessarily mean they have to be permanently that! 
> 
> \- faye ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


	24. caring

"She's fine."

Valentino sighs loudly as Vaggie continues to shout at him over the phone in a language he can't understand. Vox chuckles as he places the glass of water onto the tray. "Holy fuck, Vagatha, we didn't kill or anything! She's just burned out and decided to sleep here for tonight. Alright yeah you do that, go fuck yourself." With that Valentino hangs up your phone and leans against the kitchen counter with a loud sigh.

"God she always has a stick up her ass.",Valentino presses on his temples. Vox looks to him finishing off the tray of food and pain medications.

"What did she say?",he asks and Valentino rolls his eyes while grabbing the tray and walking aside Vox back to the room. A grin spreads across his face as he gives a look to Vox.

"Just about how we better not hurt her or we're both dead men and she's going to call back.",Vox laughs lightly and shrugs while placing his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

"A little too late for that."

They both make their way into Vox's bedroom and look to you tangled up in the blankets and bedsheets. Your face is one of peace and calmness as you quietly sleep, worn out from the overstimulation and rough sex you had all shared. Vox sets the tray on the dresser aside the bed and he readies to reach out and wake you up until your brows thread together and your lips turn down into a frown.

You shift in the bedsheets and turn. Him and Valentino look to each other, sharing a look of worry. Their eyes move to the scar where your heart is and back up to your face. Bruises, bite marks, and scratches stain your soft skin. You begin to mumble incoherently while bringing the sheets up to your chin.

"M...n..please...I didn't..."

Valentino looks to you and his brows thread together. When he touches your cheek that is stained with mascara streaks you wake up and grab his hand. Your eyes wide and body shaking. Sitting up you look at him as you hold his wrist in your hand.

_Another nightmare..._ you think while looking to his glowing red eyes. Looking to his wrist you quickly let him go and pull the sheets up to cover you,"I-I didn't mean to I'm sorry." Vox and Valentino look at you with worry as you wipe away your tears. You're ready to change the topic so you look to the tray and your brows pinch. "Whats that?"

Vox looks to Valentino and Valentino simply places an arm around your shoulder,"We brought you some stuff, angel." Vox passes you a glass of water and some small purple tablets. You look down to your hands then glance between the two men, you smile lightly but your tone is teasing.

"My goodness, careful you two, I might just think you're a couple of softies.",you tease them while taking the two pills and downing the water. Vox and Valentino roll their eyes in response. You hand him back the glass before gasping and looking around. "Oh no! I had—"

"She called, we dealt with it.",Vox nods,"But you're going to have to spend the rest of the evening here." You breathe out and look to Vox with curiosity and he points to Valentino. You then look to him and he rolls his eyes.

"Its not the end of the world if you stay here. Its just one night.",he scoffs while pulling away from you. You shrug, not wanting to make it a big deal. Vox feels a buzzing in his pocket and pulls out his phone, his eyes widen slightly and he holds up the phone before leaving the room.

It was a name you didn't recognize so you turned to Valentino with a raised brow,"Who's Mammon?" Valentino looks to you with surprise that you're completely unaware of the ruler aside Lucifer. By your curious eyes he isn't in the mood to answer a bunch of questions so he shrugs.

"A friend of Vox's. He rarely calls so a call from him must be important.",he simply answers. You nod while sitting in silence for a few moments. You just barely realized you were never alone with Valentino. And the very brief moments you were you would argue with him. But now here you were after sleeping with him as his best friend/ex-boyfriend.

Your eyes move to the tray then to him and you feel guilt pool in your stomach,"Thank you.",you mumble softly. He looks to you with confusion and you turn to him with a small smile,"The walls are pretty thin. I heard you telling Vox to take credit for the whole self defense idea."

Valentino blinks back in shock and you shake your head while looking to the snacks,"Why wouldn't you want me to think you cared about me?" You turn your body towards him, sheets still covering your nude figure. You were genuinely curious and with the guilt you began to feel over your secret you had to make sure,"Do you even care about me?"

Valentino looks to your neutral yet curious expression. Your hair was a mess and face still slightly flushed. Valentino was almost...afraid to answer that. Everyone he cared about he ended up hurting. Whether it be intentionally or unintentionally. From his employees to his boyfriend and even Velvet. He's said and did terrible stuff to those he loved. He was scared to say he cares about you.

Not only to you but to himself. Because caring about you meant something bad inevitably happening to you.

And he knew whatever pain he caused you he wouldn't feel regret for. He never felt regret for the pain he caused people, guilt maybe. But regret? No. He didn't know what was wrong with him to be this way. But he knew that if you knew he cared about you you would hold him to a certain image.

An image he would never be.

So he might as well be the scumbag you probably already think he is. He's ready to say something vulgar or a simple "Fuck no" but you grab his hand. Your touch is gentle and warm.

"Even if you don't...I hope that you know I care about you. Even if you can be a cunt sometimes.",you laugh softly while giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Valentino felt his heart race when you said this. You let go of his hand and rubbed your hands together. "Now what surprises do I have here?"

You reached for the snacks and could feel Valentinos eyes on you. Thinking of Carrie and those you had and the entire life you didn't get to live in the living world drove you to push out a lie.

You didn't care about Valentino. How could you? He was a horrid person.

At least thats what you told yourself.

And its not like he could ever care about you.

And thats also what you told yourself.

Until he spoke once again.

"'Course I care about you."

You turn to him with surprise but before your eyes can meet his or you can look at him his arms wrap around you and pull you close. His face buries into the crook of your neck. He hand feels the scars along your bicep and you remain stunned in his arms. "Don't ever fucking scare me like that again..."

You feel a spike drive through your heart when he plants a light kiss against the nape of your neck,"Tell anyone I said this crap 'n I'll deny it." You let out a strained laugh and your arms slowly wrap around him. "We all care about you. Vox 'n Velvet I mean." Your eyes clench shut and your hands grip the muscle shirt he wears.

"I care about you guys too..."

✞

"She's not coming?",Charlie asks with a soft frown. Vaggie shakes her head with a gentle sigh.

"No, she passed out at Vox's. I don't blame her she's had a rough month. So...lets get to dinner?",Vaggie asks and Charlie nods. Her disappointment goes to a smile as she walks out of her office and goes on downstairs. The hotel was doing amazing, although there were some bad apples there were just those few who had begun to genuinely change.

"Angel Dust is gonna be pissed (Y/N)—"

"My sweet apple!"

Charlie and Vaggie still when they hear that familiar smooth and calm voice. They turn to see the tall queen of the succubi hurrying over with her arms open,"My little apple and her adorable insect!" Lilith wraps her arms around both Vaggie and Charlie. Her hug was tight and full of love.

Charlie looks towards the man that shares nearly every part of her appearance, a wide smile across his black lips,"Hello, you two! The hotel looks amazing!" He compliments with a wide smile. Lilith eventually lets the two women go and Lucifer wraps her arms around a stunned Charlie.

She couldn't remember the last time her father hugged her. She wants to cry but simply returns the hug with a smile and awkward laugh,"Thanks, dad. We were just about to have dinner with some of the clients, Alastors cookinnggg!" Lucifer gasps and turns to Lilith.

"Oh my he's an absolutely marvelous chef, of course we'll stay! Its not everyday we get to spend time with you Charlotte.",Lilith pinches her daughters round cheek. Vaggie watches the familial interaction with warmth in her heart. Charlie looked like she was in absolute bliss by receiving the praise from her parents. 

Vaggie then feels her phone buzz in her pocket and her face falls as she reads the message.

_** (Y/N) :): ** _

_** hey! sorry valentino was being an ass, i'll be there for dinner! imy guys sm <33 we're just down the street! also...valentino and vox are coming sorry they were being annoying abt it! ** _

"Oh fuck...",Vaggie mumbles. Lucifer, having no boundaries whatsoever, grabs the phone from her with pinched brows. He reads the message and he shows it to his wife.

"The same (Y/N) that gave that riveting speech on the news? Well we just have to stay now, a bit unfortunate she knows Valentino but...",Lilith shrugs and Charlies eyes widen as she grabs the phone back and reads the message herself. Lucifers grin widens and he holds out his arm to his wife.

"Lets go say hello to Alastor, my dear."

With that they walk away and leave both women stunned. Vaggie quickly grabs her phone and presses your contact. Hearing the dial tone she grows more panicked until Angel Dusts voice rings out.

“(Y/N)!”

They both turn to see you walking into the hotel with both men on your side, Angel Dust wraps his arms around you and you let out a laugh, hugging him back.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck!”,Charlie curses.

This wasn’t going to end well.


	25. hypocrite

You were happy to notice how lively the hotel was now. With clients in and out you felt a smile grow on your face. Not to mention seeing Angel was always a plus.

You just wished you weren't paralyzed with fear as you looked to Charlie currently trying to talk Lucifer and Lilith away from you. Valentino and Vox stood as a blocking point for you and you held a hand over your racing heart. It was no use blocking you since Lucifer and Lilith had seen you. But the men did it primarily to hide your meltdown.

Valentino looked down at you and noticed you were shaking and your eyes were a bit wide. Vox noticed as well. Both placed a comforting hand on your shoulder.

Angel Dust glanced across the ways to you three and he noticed the way Valentino put a hand on your shoulder. His eyes shifted up to the soft expression on Valentinos face. And he felt his heart twist in his chest.

Why was he looking at you like that?

Angel then turned to Vaggie when she elbowed him,"Charlie isn't going to be able to hold off these two much longer, go warn (Y/N)." Angel nodded and hurried off to you. He pulled you away from the men and placed his hands on your shoulders.

"Okay they are going to come over here but with Alastors weird voodoo shit ya got on they won't be able to tell you're human. But do not show them the ring or let them see it, they'd know in an instant its Alastors work.",Angel Dust warns you and you inhale shakily. Giving a nod of determination you try to think on your feet.

You were panicking due to the fact that you had done little research on the Magnes. For christ sake these people were the king of hell and the queen of the succubi, the one you were meant to be sacrificed to! Alastor and the two girlfriends then led Lucifer and Lilith over to you.

You tugged your black gloves on tighter and the married couple looked to you with wide smiles. "Mom, dad...this is (Y/N).",Charlie introduces you. Alastor looks to Valentino and Vox. All three men share burning glares with one another.

Vaggie is quick to pull them aside while you introduce yourself to the Magne's. "Its a pleasure to finally meet you two, Charl...Charlotte talks very highly of you." You offer a polite smile and bow of your head. Lucifer grins and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Oh no! Its our pleasure to meet someone with as much hate for those up above.",he chuckles. "It's refreshing to see someone finally be a bad influence on our little apple. She's too good for her own good sometimes." You notice Lilith gently nudge her husbands arm and she shares a warning glare to him.

You look to a slightly saddened Charlie and apologize with your eyes. Her smile lightens up and she nods with reassurance,"Well of course! If redemption is possible who would want to waste it being up there, and not get their dues, how boring!"

Lilith nods with a scowl crossing her strikingly beautiful features,"You have no idea!" You had heard of the stories involving Lilith and Lucifer in the living world. Lilith was said to be Adams first wife, but she refused to submit to him so she was banished. Lucifer fell in love with the blonde haired woman and made her his queen. Queen of the succubi and inccubi as well.

It hadn't even occurred to you that Eve and Adam have to exist as well. A scowl befell your face. If you made it into Heaven you'd probably kick Adam's ass. He sounded like a bit of a dickhead.

"Dinner is ready!",you all turn to see Niffty waving her hands with a wide and sharp-toothed smile. Everyone looks back to the situation at hand

Lilith smiles at you,"Lets discuss more of this over food shall we?" She turns with her husband and a scowl befalls her features,"Valentino. Vox." Valentino gives a dramatic bow and wink,"Your highnesses." Lucifer chuckles and leads his wife away before she slaps him.

"Seems everyone hates you two.",Alastor grins while glaring at the two men. He makes his way over to you and the two men scowl at Alastor before quickly grabbing your hand and tugging you towards them.

"Not everyone, isn't that right, (Y/N)?",Vox eggs on Alastor. Alastors eyes narrow and jealousy begins to brew within him. Angel Dust sighs heavily and tugs you away from the men and quickly makes his leave with you.

You look to him with a heavy exhale, the tension having gotten too high for you,"Thank you my god." Angel Dust laughs while gently nudging you with a grin.

"Men are the fuckin' worst huh?",he winks at you and you laugh softly with a nod. You glance back to Alastor looking at you with pinched brows. You nod and give a silent "haha yeah" of agreement. You don't know why you feel guilty while looking to Alastor.

But thats not what you can afford to focus on right now.

Everyone is led into the dining room, the room smells immaculate and the air is filled with spices, sweets, and tension. The other clients of the hotel were paid off to leave the hotel for the night considering the king and queen were dining here. Lucifer and Lilith sit at either ends of the table, everyone else finds a seat between them.

You look to the bar and notice Husk gesturing you over. You turn to Angel and assure him to go on before walking towards Husk. He waits until everyone disappears into the dining room and then he turns to you with pinched brows,”Are you gonna be alright in there?”

You look at him with furrowed brows,”Are you not joining us?” He shakes his head and shrugs.

“Vaggie told me not to.”,you frown a bit at this before sighing and nodding.

“Yeah I’ll be okay, thank you so much for asking. It means a lot.”,you wrap your arms around Husks neck and pull him down into a hug. Your eyes dart around when you notice something strange about him. You inhale into the crook of his neck before pulling away and giving him a bizarre stare. He doesn’t smell like alcohol.

“Whats wrong?”,he asks at your strange stare. You look to him with a slight tilt of your head. Leaning in you plant a gentle kiss against his lips, he doesn’t protest but is surprised when your tongue glides over his. You pull away and his eyes are wide. “What the hell was that?”

You gently cup his cheek and notice his eyes are brighter and not as tired or drained. “You don’t smell or taste like liquor.”,you remark softly. Husk feels his cheeks warm up and he places a hand over yours. His grin is soft as he gazes into your eyes.

“Yeah and? I haven’t had a damn drink since yesterday.”,you breathe out a soft exhale of surprise. His arm wraps around your waist and he pulls you close,”I don’t really need it as of lately.”

Your cheeks burn pink and you feel your heartbeat begin to go faster. A small flutter hits your heart and you smile at him softly. You then remember the dangerous boiling water you’re currently in. “Ah fuck I have to go or they’ll get suspicious. I’m so proud of you, Husk.” You plant a gentle kiss against his cheek and turn to leave. He watches you leave with butterflies in his stomach.

You enter the dining room and a few chatter. You glance to Angel Dust and notice Vaggie and Charlie took the seats aside him. He shoots you an apologetic look and you turn to the only empty seat. With an internally loud groan you walk and take your seat. Right between Vox and Alastor.

You look down at the food set in front of you and it looks absolutely delicious. It smells just as amazing as well. You look to Lucifers voice,”Alastor this looks amazing as per usual!” He praises the deer and Alastors grin widens as he nods with a hand on his heart.

“Oh how you flatter me, Lucifer! Lets all eat shall we!”

Everyone hums in agreement and you look around to notice those wearing gloves begins to take them off. You look down at the black gloves you wear and you gently elbow Alastor. He leans down to listen to your low voice. “My gloves...the ring.” Alastor looks to your hand beneath the table as you take off the glove. The ring swirls the blood around and he glances around.

Alastor begins to notice the worry in your eyes and the way your hands have begun to shake. Your surprised when he grabs your hand and gently gives it a reassuring squeeze. “You’ll be okay, my dear, I promise.”

You look into his red eyes and feel your heart warm. A smile spreads across your lips and you nod. You feel better with that little encouragement from Alastor. The evening is filled with casual conversation. You are rarely spoken to by Lucifer or Lilith considering one person or another interrupts and changes the topic. The air is filled with chatter and the clinking and scraping of cutlery.

You look up when Lucifers phone goes off, he looks down with an annoyed eye roll and excuses himself. Lilith sighs softly with a frown. Vaggie is the first to speak up,”Is something wrong, Lilith?”

She shakes her head while cutting into the meat,”Mammon has been non-stop bothering Luci about something that occurred at that horror show amusement park of his.” Your hand tightens around the fork you hold. Everyone else feels their hearts sink.

Vox sighed heavily and shook his head. The phone call from Mammon earlier was about getting Vox to look through security footage from the ruins of the park. He said he could have sworn he saw a human in Robo-Fizz’s entrapment.

You look to Vox and Valentino with a tensed jaw and they quickly avert their gazes from you. Lilith begins speaking again.

“Since we’re all adults who are capable of keeping secrets. Mammon swears he has footage of a human there. But we haven’t confirmed anything yet.”

You quickly stand up while grabbing your gloves. The table clatters and you place a hand over your stomach. With a soft laugh and forced smile you head towards the door,”Excuse me, I think I may have had too much wine.” You hurriedly leave and begin to tug on your gloves. Your stomach began to knot up as you exited the dining room and into the kitchen. You needed some cold water to the face.

You paused to notice Lucifer angrily hang up the phone. His yellow eyes turn to you, his purple eyelids glitter as if he was wearing makeup. You took a closer look at him as your feet refused to move. You could see why he was Gods most beautiful angel.

“Oh (Y/N).”,he says with a small smile on his black lips,”Is dinner over?” You shake your head and clear your throat.

“No. I just needed some water, I fear I’ve had too much wine. I can wait if you—“ He puts a hand up and holds his cane with a tilt of his head. His eyes glitter and he seems to look you over for a moment.

“No. I wanted to actually talk to you alone for a moment.”,he says and you look to his cane. The snake entangled in its apple looks a bit too real. You didn’t like the way your stomach knotted up. But you had to remain cool and confident. It shouldn’t be that hard, you were only standing in front of the king of hell, the embodiment of evil.

“Oh of course.”,you say simply while waiting expectantly. He walks up to you and his smile grows a bit more sinister.

“I’m happy to know Charlotte has another friend of sorts to help her with her little endeavor. Especially a friend such as you. But I must tell you what I told Vagatha when Charlotte first introduced her to us.”,your eyes narrow slightly and you inhale sharply when the snake unfurls from the apple and hisses.

“If you ever hurt or betray my sweet apple, I will give you a death that is worse than an eternity in the ninth circle.”,he speaks in a warning tone. He is deathly serious. But you can’t help but feel a bit of irritation prod at you.

You understood this was Charlies father. But by the way Charlie spoke of him and the way he had interacted with her during this evening you felt his words were...hypocritical. Especially considering he was threatening you and doubting your loyalty.

“I’m glad we has this talk, (Y/N).”,he turns to leave. The snake curls back up and you turn to him with your hands folded behind your back.

“I think you’ve hurt her far more than Vaggie and I ever could.”

He stops in his tracks.

“Excuse me your highness but I’ve witnessed Charlotte sob and cry while re-counting your insults and criticisms. She loves you deeply and you are her father but I don’t understand why you feel the need to threaten me or Vaggie if we’ve never reached your level.”,you tone is level-headed and respectful. Lucifers shoulders begin to shake with humorless laughter and he turns to you. His eyes flicker between lemon yellow and red.

“And who are you to tell me such things about my daughter and I.”,he says in a voice that is just as steady and calm. He steps towards you and the snakes eyes glow a bright red,”I’ve done nothing to her. She is too sensitive for her own good.

You never were too fond of men in power. Nor were you fond of victim ideology fathers.

You step towards him with your chin held high, despite his shorter status compared to Charlie he was still slightly taller than you,”Someone who loves your daughter.” Lucifers eyes widen slightly. “You don’t shed that many tears over someone who has done nothing wrong.”

You swallow hard and feel you’ve had this conversation once before. With a man who created you to love and care for you.

With that you step aside Lucifer. You turn to him as he looks ahead,”I have no ill will towards you. But I’d think someone with a father like the bastard upstairs would be more compassionate towards his child.” He whips around and his hand wraps around your throat. You grab his wrist but you weren’t surprised. With what you were saying you figured he’d have reacted such a way.

“Don’t ever compare me to him.”,his fingers tighten around your neck and you look at him with narrowed eyes. This situation was all too familiar. Only last time you were slapped to the ground.

You inhale sharply and claw at his wrist,”If the shoe fits right?” Lucifer is shocked at your quick response. He lets you go roughly and you stumble back before regaining your balance. You look to him and he grins while fixing the cuff of his dress shirt.

“You are either very stupid or very brave.”,Lucifer grabs your chin with a tilt of his head,”I like that. You’re a cute little thing you know?” Your eyes widen and cheeks tinge pink. Was he hitting on you? “We’ll be sure to stop by more often. Lilith has taken a liking to you as well. Its oh so rare for her to do such a thing...you must be something...”

You watch as his snake moves towards you, a card in its fangs. You cautiously reach out. “Call. We’ll be in contact.”

With that he releases you before leaving you stunned in the kitchen. You grab your cheeks and your brows drop with wide eyes. You have no idea what just happened. But you were glad that conversation didn’t leave you dead. You looked down at the red card. A snake wrapped around an apple laid in the middle and a phone number.

His business card.

Everyone turns to see Lucifer walk out of the kitchen with a grin on his lips. They all held their breath when you stepped inside the kitchen after Lucifer. They were slightly relieved to see him walk out in a good mood.

Maybe a better mood than when he went in.

“This was a lovely dinner but we must get going. Duty calls!”

Lucifer and Lilith begin to bid goodbye to one another and you leave the kitchen to watch them saying goodbye to everyone. You look to Lilith who approaches you a wide smile on her lips,”A pleasure to meet you, (Y/N). I take it Lucifer gave you our card. Please do call.” Your eyes widen when her lips gently press against the side of your neck, her tongue gently brushes against your burning skin.

“U-Hhh—Uhm yes. It was a pleasure meeting you two as well.”,you stammer out. Your hand went over your racing chest and Angel Dust hurried to you once Lilith walked away, a smile on her lips.

He looks to your beet red face,”You okay?! What happened just now? And in the kitchen?!” You shake your head and lean against him.

“I need a drink.”


	26. happy birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✞ EXPLICIT DRUG OVERDOSING AHEAD ✞

It was the next week and you awoke with a soft yawn and wiped the drool from your chin. You blinked slowly and grabbed your buzzing phone off the counter your eyebrows pinched together. You had nearly slept through the day, it was late afternoon.

You had a few messages and missed calls from those you had around you. Ever since the dinner with Lucifer and Lilith everyone had calmed down a bit, glad to know they took a liking to you. Albeit a bit too much of a liking. You had become adjusted to a semi-stable routine. You joined Vox for work, had occasional sex with Husk, went to lunches with Alastor and Rosie, and helped Charlie and Vaggie, and helped Angel Dust with various things.

Your routine was falling into place but today your day was empty. You had no plans with anyone today and you had a reason.

** from: the best person ever in the entire world (angel) :D: **

** happy valentines day!! you should come by the hotel me and Husky are sooo lonely! vaggie and charlie are being all gross and coupley ;( **

****

** from: annoying rat face **

** happy valentines day~ wanna join me, vox, and velvet for a day together? <3 **

You didn't want to read anymore you sighed heavily and tossed your phone on the other side of the bed. You never liked Valentines Day. You began to walk to the bathroom for a shower and chewed on your bottom lip. Its not like you were a bitter "I hate couples" single person you just didn't like the day that was shared with your birthday.

You remember how your mother reminded you every birthday of how she planned your birth to fall on the day of love. But every birthday was ruined some way or another until eventually your parents didn't care about it anymore.

Thus poor Valentines Day became a holiday you didn't like so much.

You wondered if Alastor had gotten around to looking for your parents yet. It was something heavy on your mind just like the assassinate Valentino situation. You shook your head of the thoughts and began to laugh to yourself. It was quite funny you'd be spending your 25th birthday in Hell.

If you were in the living world Carrie would have dragged you to some Valentines Day party. You always refused to tell her your birthday, not wanting to make a big deal about it. She, scarily coincidentally, declared Valentines Day your birthday, claiming it was because she loved you.

It was sweet of her to try for you but you never wound up doing anything you liked. You just grinned and bared it.

You sighed and let the cool water run over your skin. You wondered if you should stop by the hotel to see Angel and Husk. You also hoped Charlie decorated.

You didn't like Valentines Day but you sure loved the spirit of it. Not to mention the aesthetics of it all were really pretty.

You eventually finished your shower and picked up a little before going back to your room to crawl back into bed. Your phone began to ring and you noticed Charlies contact. You inhaled deeply and brought your phone to your ear. “Hey Charlie!”

“ _ **Hi (Y/N)! Happy Valentines Day!**_ ”,she declares happily. You smile gently to yourself and she continues on,” _ **So do you have any plans today? Vaggie and I are going to go out and Niffty and Husk are already gambling! Angel Dust said he had work**_.”

You felt your heart grow heavy and swallowed hard,”Oh um I’m actually out on my own, I wanted some alone time today.” Charlie radiates happiness on the other end and you can feel her smile.

“ _ **Well okay then. Happy Valentines Day! Love you lots!**_ ”,you laugh lightly in response and return the words before gently tossing your phone away.

You thought more about your parents and Carrie. Your heart grew heavy and your fingers bunched in the blankets, tugging them up to cover your head. Your eyes began to sting with tears as your mind wandered.

You were probably going to simply sulk in bed and cry until Husk got home.

You wondered what you would even do if you saw them. If they were truly here. Say everything you were afraid to say while they were alive? Ask them why they always chose drugs over you? Why they ruined your birthday? Why they ruined Valentines Day? Why they left you all alone?

You had no idea what you would say to them. But you know you’d give them a piece of your mind. Tears rolled down your cheeks and you curled up in bed. You were beginning to miss Carrie more. She was your best friend, having met during highschool and reuniting in college.

She may have been intense and a bit pushy but she loved you. She was your only family. You couldn’t imagine the way she could be feeling right now. You’ve been gone an entire month and a week. You sobbed into your pillow and ignored the buzzing phone on your bed.

The lump in your throat was suffocating as buried memories resurfaced. With a shaky exhale you cried yourself to sleep.

_FLASHBACK_

_You couldn’t believe this! You stomped your way home with anger in your heart and frustration brewing in your being. Your parents had forgotten to come for you again. It was one of the snowiest days of the year and you had to make your way six miles home in the freezing cold. You regretted not wearing enough warm clothes._

_You stormed through the apartment gates after sliding your card and up the steps towards your apartment. The young woman from next door smiled at you as she carried groceries, she then frowned,”My goodness, sugar, did you walk all the way here?”You looked to her with a soft sigh and weak smile._

_“Yeah but its fine!”,she frowned at you and looked into her grocery bags. She tugged out a box of hot chocolate and handed it to you, a warm smiled graced her features. You felt your heart warm up a bit and you had taken it with a smile. “Thank you...oh! How’s Marla? I heard about her and Jarold in class...”_

_The woman shook her head with a heavy sigh,”They already got back together. Between me and you that boy is a dog.” You laughed lightly and nodded while holding up the box._

_“Well thank you Mrs.Mayberry, tell Marla I said hi.”,you bid a goodbye to your neighbor before you walked into the apartment. Your anger had alleviated slightly due to your talk with the blonde woman next door, but you were still a bit peeved off._

_“I’m home!”,you raised your voice while taking off your shoes and heading towards their room,”You guys really forgot again? C’mon I sent you so many reminders.” You knocked on the door and heard no response. With pinched brows your hand wrapped around the knob and you walked into the room._

_It smelled like old bong water and booze, you covered your nose while looking around. “Ugh why does it smell so bad?”,you asked while you walked over to your parents on the bed, holding one another. You gently nudged your father and he didn’t budge. You tugged him towards you and stumbled back with a gasp when you saw the blood leaking out of his ears, nostrils, and mouth._

_White powder coated his nose and a band was tied around his arm. Your heart fell into your stomach and you reached forward to pull your mother towards you. When you did her eyes were wide open, rolled back. Blood coated her nostrils and ears too._

_You let out a shaky gasp and covered your mouth as you fell onto your knees,”H-Hey...mom...dad...” You gently nudged them and looked down to their deceased faces, your hands cupped either of their cheeks. “It-It’s fine you forgot...I-I always liked the snow haha...”,you forcefully chuckled. Your eyes were wide and tears rolled down your cheeks._

_“C’mon you have to wake up...I-I’m not mad anymore its fine...”,you breathed out and looked to them. You shook them as your body shook and you sat on your knees while shaking them more and more. They didn’t wake up._

_“Mom! Dad! Please wake up! No-No you said—said you were gonna—get better please...”,you grabbed their hands and buried your face into your dads chest, you looked up and began to shout and scream._

_“SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE CALL THE POLICE!”_

_You looked down into your mothers lifeless eyes,”Hey hey...mom you—you were so excited to go buy my graduation dress...we still n-need to go”,you take a gasp of air,”...SOMEONE PLEASE!” You began to sob onto them as you screamed as loud as you could. You shook your head and continued to grasp and shake at their clothes._

_“You promised me! You promised you wouldn’t—“_

_You began to choke up on your sobs. You grabbed their hands and held them against your cheeks in a futile attempt to feel their warmth once more._

_But all you felt was coldness._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

You cried in your sleep as your nightmares of their death replayed in your head. The blood, coke, heroin needles and the smell. That smell would never leave your senses.

You awoke with tears rolling down your cheeks and a stuffy nose. You heard the sound of knocking on the front door. With a shaky exhale you got up and slowly made your way to the door. You gave yourself some time to try and collect yourself, steadying your breathing and wiping away your tears. You looked through the peephole and exhaled deeply, plastering on a smile.

Alastor smiled widely when you opened the door,”Hello, my dear!” His eyes fell to you and his brows pinched together. Your eyes were puffy and glossy. Your nose was red and cheeks the same shade. Your smile was forced as you looked up at him.

“Hey Alastor what are you doing here?”,you ask while opening the door for him to come in. He blinks and walks in with his cane in hand.

“I’ve set up a surprise for you on this rather distasteful day!”,he keeps his show-host attitude but he also keeps his eyes on you.

You look to him with pinched brows,”Really?” He turns to you with a grin.

“Why do you sound so surprised?”,he asks and you shrug. You grin genuinely and tease him, shoving his arm a little bit.

“I figured the ladies man would have a date.”,you laugh at your own comment before looking to his eyes. He rolls his eyes and gives a dismissive wave.

“Enough of your nonsense go change into something nice, the night awaits us.”,he smiles at you and you cross your arms loosely over his chest. You looked up at him with pinched brows. You wondered what he had planned. He seemed...excited? Then again you could always just cry in bed.

With a soft smile and a shrug you walk past him,”What the hell, right? I’ll be ready in a bit.”

Alastor watches you walk away and he places a hand over his racing heart. A blush coats his face and he can’t help but feel butterflies bounce in his stomach. He couldn’t wait for the night ahead. He glanced back to where you left and a lovesick smile fell on his lips.

He’d be sure to make this a birthday you’d remember for eternity. Because, to him, a night alone with you is something he will never allow himself to forget. He just can’t help but wonder why you didn’t let anyone know about such a holiday.

He figured he could discreetly ask another time.

✞

“Alastor I am going to break my face!”,you complain with a small frown as you trip over a curb for the fifth time. Alastor laughs, admittingly enjoying you nearly falling over. He looks to you, a black blindfold covers your eyes. He wishes he could enjoy this little excursion with you in your true beauty but for now he’ll have to rest with this.

Its not as if anything but your personality mattered to him.

“We are already here my dear, quite your complaining.”,you feel grass beneath your ballet flats and soft soil. You smell an array of flowers and foods. Your mouth practical waters at some of the scents. Alastor reaches behind your head and undoes the satin blindfold, tucking it into his breast pocket. You blink your vision clear and your hand goes to cover your mouth as you look around with a small gasp.

“Oh my god...”

You stand in a garden themed area that is covered by a similar dome to the one that covers the hotels garden. Fairy lights glitter above and you look around the array of flower bushes. A table is in the middle of the area stocked with sweets and foods. You walk closer and realize they’re all your favorites. You are stunned in silence.

“Happy birthday, my dear.”

You turn to Alastor with wide eyes and shake your head,”How...?”,is all you can breathe out and he approaches you with a gentle smile on his lips.

“I asked Charlotte to ask of your plans today, you said nothing and I had to ask that spider and Vagatha a bit about your favorite dishes. You adored the garden cafe last time so I found a similar one, and its ours for the night. As for your birthday a little birdie told me.”,he explained casually and with a soft smile on his features. You look up at Alastor.

You swallow the lump in your throat and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down,”This is...so much I—I can’t thank you enough, Al....” Alastor feels tears soak through his dress shirt and he returns the warm embrace. His arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you close.

Alastor came to a realization just a day ago while talking with Rosie. You were the first woman to make him feel something other than malicious and negative emotions. He found himself doing things for you when there was nothing for him to gain. He found himself thinking of you when you weren’t around and only wanting to be near you when you were.

To him you were like the most beautiful flower in the bush. Something he yearns to touch but felt he could not, felt he didn’t deserve. But as he held you in his arms as you softly sniffled and profusely showed tour gratitude he knew Rosie was right.

_“Even if she, like a rose, comes to crumble in your hands...at least you can look back on the beauty she provided for you.”_

Even if Alastor knows there will be a day you leave and return to your life in the living world...he will forever have the image of you, the sound of you, the feel of you, the touch of you...his favorite flower.

He was hopelessly and refutably in love. And even if he was not ready to say such a thing and was terrified of you crumbling in his hands, he hoped you felt his love.

A sliver of him hoping it would be enough to make you stay.

You pull away from the hug and cup Alastors cheeks, your forehead pressing against his. Your eyes are shut and you press a light kiss against his cheek,”Thank you, Alastor.”

_I’d move heaven and hell for you, my flower._

“What? Really? Okay then, thank you!”,Velvet left the restaurant with a bit of a frown. Valentino shook his head.

“She hasn’t answered any of us what could she possibly...”,Valentino is cut off by the sound of a phone crunching in Vox’s hand and he turns to notice a face of pure anger he hasn’t seen in a long time.

“That bastard.”,Vox says through clenched teeth. Velvet bounces up to her friends across the street and she crosses her arms.

“Someone booked the entire restaurant!”,she complains with a loud groan. Her eyes then look to where Valentino and Vox stare with angered expressions. Her eyes widen.

They all watch as you hold Alastor holds you in his arms, you stretch up to keep the tight embrace. When you pull away your forehead rests against his and you say something before planting a kiss against his cheek. With a wide and excited smile on your lips you step away from him and walk towards the table with a clapping of your hands.

Valentino grabs the back of Velvets dress before she can run over to him,”I’m going to kill that son of a bitch!”,she shouts. Vox shakes his head and lets his now broken phone crumble to the ground.

“No.”

They look to Vox as he stares at you smiling at Alastor. His heart twists in his chest. He sees red as he turns on his heel and holds his hand out, Velvet drops her own phone in his hand. He begins to press in a number.

“I’ve got something better in mind. Lets go.”


	27. wrath

You were having a really good time with Alastor. An amazing time in fact. You both ate, laughed, and talked to your hearts content.

Alastor was truly a gentleman. He was sweet and funny, even if his funny side was a bit corny. You loved the current time you were spending with him.

"She did not!",you gasp while placing down the napkin. He nods with a light grin.

"All over herself! Do not tell her I told you. She'll have my head if I told anyone about that.",he laughs lightly and you nod while crossing over your heart. You grow curious as you bring the wine glass to your lips, taking a sip before speaking.

"How did you and Rosie meet anyway?",you ask curiously. Alastor sighs gently as he thinks back to way back when they had met. He raises his own glass of liquor to his lips before he begins to tell you. Nostalgia in his expression and voice.

"It was nineteen-twenty and I had just been hired to work at a popular broadcasting station out of New Orleans.",you sit on the edge of your seat and listen with interest. "She was my boss.",your eyes widen and he continues with a nod. "She was one of the only woman working there and owned the entire station. She wasn't always so sweet and elegant. She use to be quite the steel-fisted woman."

You smile and listen attentively as he begins to tell you about how he worked as Rosies intern for a while and they grew a connection based on their interests and similar personalities. It still shocked you that you were hearing stories from a man alive during the 1920's. Rosie holding such a high status during the time only made her that much more impressive.

"She was actually...",his mood seems to dampen a little yet he keeps his smile,"...the one who helped me discard of my first victim." Alastor confesses while not looking to you.

Alastor knew that his serial killer status wasn't exactly endearing. Especially you being the person you were. For a moment he heard nothing from you.

You were trying to think of something to say. Although Alastor didn't kill women or children he was still a murderer. You felt like you got to witness a different side to him. One that wasn't narcissistic, malicious, or just plain evil. He was kind, considerate, and caring. But he was a literal murderer. Not to even touch on the cannibalism.

"Why?...",you ask slowly, his eyes look up to meet yours and his smile still remains,"Why did you kill people?"

Alastor looks to you and swallows the bitter lemon tart with a light shake of his head,"The first time was an accident. He...the man was a drunken bastard who wouldn't leave me alone. I was trying to get home late at night and he just kept pushing me and pushing me. Eventually he tackled me to the ground and I took out my letter opener from my briefcase and stabbed him."

You felt chills crawl up your spine at his re-telling. You found your appetite lessening,"And the times after that?" Alastor looked to you with threaded brows and he sat up straighter. He felt this talk would eventually come.

"When I stabbed that man the first time I panicked. I had barely hit his neck. I panicked and dragged the letter opener across his throat. I felt...more alive and more powerful than I had before.",Alastors eyes gazed into yours. "It was a power I had never felt before, playing God and knowing that if someone upset me or tried to hurt me or those I loved, I would be perfectly capable of making them beg for my mercy."

You blink back as he says this. His eyes hold nothing but genuine honesty. He then reaches across the table and grabs your hand. You look down to your interlaced hands then back up to his eyes.

"I've grown to...to want you around, my dear. But you must know...I—",Alastor for once had his ego and confidence faltering,"I can't change who I am. I am a bloodthirsty cannibal who couldn't care less about others...with some exceptions. I am Alastor and I can't change that."

You look down to his hand holding yours with threaded brows. You knew this was a factor with everyone down here. They were all here for a reason, especially the overlords. They were the worst of the bunch. You knew that there was no changing them, that they would eternally be the people that wound up here, maybe even worse with time.

But you had seen such different sides of them. You had yet to know all of their living stories but they weren't evil...not to you. But then you think of those lost due to the people you said "weren't evil". But if those people were here...aren't they bad too? Isn't it best they are no longer in existence?

But upon first meeting all of these people you notice they have changed. They just haven't realized it.

Alastor realizes you've been quiet for some time and he already feels regret for being honest. Then your hand gives his a reassuring squeeze. He looks to you and you smile just as warmly as you always have.

"I want to be around you too, Al."

He looks at you wondering if you're lying. You stand up and release his hand, he stands when you walk up to him.

"I-...It scares me...and I don't understand any of it...",you confess and look to his slightly crooked bowtie. You reach forward and fix it with a small smile, your eyes flicker up to meet his. "But hey...I don't really understand a lot of things here."

You feel Alastor pull you close by your waist and you smile with a soft exhale,"I wouldn't ever hurt a hair on your head, my flower..." You find yourself letting out a small laugh at the nickname, for the first time ever you feel butterflies in your stomach. You reach up and gently cup his cheek.

"I know you wouldn't...it scares me.",you lean up and he leans down,"...you don't scare me....thank you, for all of this.” A soft chuckle leaves your lips,”This may be the best birthday I’ve ever had thanks to you.”

You’re about to lean in closer when you notice something behind Alastor. A figure stands a top a building, aiming something. Your eyes widen and you gasp,”Alastor move!” You shove Alastor to the ground and the dome glass cracks and shatters when the black arrow flies through it. You gasp out when the sharp arrow lodges into your chest.

Alastor hears the glass shatter and looks to you. Your eyes are wide as your hand shakily wrap around the arrow, dark blood begins to spill from your mouth. Alastors eyes widen and he hurries to catch you when you fall back, dark black blood leaks down your chin.

Your blacked out eyes begin to flicker to red and your veins darkened beneath the grey skin tone you wore.

✞

Stolas looks down at the letter with a gentle shake of his head. The blessed dagger rests atop it and in your pretty cursive he re-reads the words.

_i’m sorry but i refuse to do it._

_i’ll be by to see octavia tomorrow_

_\- (y/n)_

Stolas snorts and stands, making his way to his phone. He picks up his phone and dials a number with annoyance.

_That foolish woman would really risk staying here forever just for him?_ He thinks with a laugh to himself. The dial rings for a while and he sighs once its answered,”She didn’t take the deal. Refused to by her words.”

Valentinos eyes widen as he looks to his fellow companions who listen on speaker,”Are you serious? Just like that?” Stolas hums as he lazily looks down to his claws.

“Yes, she dropped by the dagger and a note. Do you want it when we meet for the cash exchange?”,Stolas asks. Valentino finishes the details with Stolas and he hangs up. He looks to Vox and Velvet. He shakes his head.

“She wouldn’t kill me...not even for a way out...”,he breathes out. He looks to Velvet and Vox,”Fuck! Call off Sathanas! Now!”

Valentino watched as Vox hurriedly began to phone the demon of wrath. Valentino was in utter disbelief. The entire plan he had set up to figure out your loyalty worked. It cost him a billion dollars and a few nude photographs of Blitzo but it was nothing to him. He planned this out since he had discovered you were human.

He was in disbelief. You had your opportunity and you rejected it. Velvet was surprised herself, despite her feelings for you she didn’t expect such an outcome. They look to Vox,”You what!? How the fuck—no whatever fine you’ll get your money—bye!”

Vox hung up and his heart sunk into his stomach. What he said next made all of them feel that exact same feeling.

”He hit (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> short chapter! if you didn’t know Sathanas a.k.a Satan is the demon of wrath. Vivzie has stated Lucifer and Satan are two different beings so i used that to my advantage in the story.
> 
> and just so its known and assured
> 
> Mammon=Greed
> 
> Lucifer=Pride
> 
> Sathanas=Wrath
> 
> Abadon=Sloth
> 
> Beelzebub=Envy
> 
> Belphegor=Gluttony
> 
> Asmodeus=Lust
> 
> not all the demons of the seven deadly sins will be main characters in this book! some may be mentioned or brought briefly. 
> 
> also i might take a lil update break, like two days maybe? but thats a big might because i love writing aksbdj sooo
> 
> thank you sm for the support and for reading! 
> 
> \- faye ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


	28. selflessness

"A what?"

Velvet sighs while trying to speak,"Um...imagine if someone got hit with cupids arrow but instead of making the victim fall in love it makes them hate and want to murder." Charlie shakes her head. Velvet continues, guilt sinking into her stomach. "But! Its not permanent she just needs to ride it out for a few hours."

"(Y/N) really can't have a break can she?",Vaggie sighs while rubbing her temples. She looks to Velvet with pinched brows. "How do you know so much about this?" Velvet forces a smile.

"I practice with spells and potions, sort of witchy stuff.",Velvet grabs the hands of Valentino and Vox,"But she'll be fine. She won't even remember anything up until she..."

Velvet turns to Alastor,"How did she even get hit?" Everyone had been wondering this too. Alastor had dragged your unconscious body back to Husks apartment. The hotel wasn't safe and he wasn't quite sure what to do. Husk phoned Charlie who phoned Angel who phoned Valentino who told Velvet. After you had been hit with the arrow you grabbed a knife off the table and lunged at Alastor, your eyes a sinister red. Nothing but pure hatred laid behind them.

"We were having a dinner together and she looked behind me. I suppose she saw something and she shoved me down so I wouldn't be hit. The next thing I knew she tried to attack me.",Alastor explains while folding his hands behind his back.

The Big VVV's have to refrain from the anger that boils in them. It was suppose to be Alastor.

They were so jealous and enraged to see you with him like that they hired Satan to send one of his little demons to hit Alastor with enough wrath to make him cause a scene and make you hate him. They had no idea the wrath was going to be so intense. A part of them were glad it hit you instead of Alastor. Another part of them were filled with immense guilt and shame.

"Its all their fault."

Everyone turns to Husk who places a hand on your door. Your muffle shouts and the sounds of your restraints clinking against one another does nothing but bring pain and aching to his heart. He would have downed an entire bottle by now if it weren't for the fact that this wasn't permanent and you'd return to yourself.

"What?",Angel asks as Husk walks into the living room.

"Its all their fault.",he lazily gestures to the Big VVV's and Alastor. Alastors eyes narrow but Valentino speaks first with a scoff.

"Alastor control your fucking pet before I knock the rest of that bullshit outta his mouth.",Valentinos fists ball up and Angel Dust goes to stand aside Husk.

"No he's right.",Angel says earning a few brows raises in the room. Angel sighs and runs a hand through his white locks,"No offense boss and the rest of ya but c'mon. You have all had to see the paparazzi photos and the news articles about all of you and (Y/N)."

Husk nods in agreement. Everyone knew what he was talking about. Various photographs with the people you had grown to care about were plastered across news articles. Some claimed you to be a romantic interest, a sex buddy, or even a secret relative.

Husk begins with a snort,"You fuckers walk around with her like you all ain't in the limelight. You're all practically celebrities no matter whos scared of ya. The same goes for you princess. Ever since that shit on tha news you've been getting a helluva lot more attention." Angel Dust nods and he looks to them with a worried expression.

"And how many enemies do ya got that would have no problem hurting (Y/N) just to get to you?" They all think about it and realize the two italians are right. They all had enemies, whether they did something bad or did nothing, people hated them and would do anything to see to their demise.

Vaggie shakes her head while pinching the bridge of her nose,"They're right. How many more times are we going to be in here huddled and worried sick about her while she's in another room suffering?" Vaggie stands and she looks to Charlie. "And—we found something else out today."

Everyone looks to Charlie as she stands with a heavy sigh,"We found a book and in it it explained why (Y/N) has to leave before the end of the year. Humans aren't meant to be around such...influence or divinity. In the living world there is no divinity only influence. It means the sins that call upon their deepest desires are moderate for them. Like cheating on their husband or staying loyal or robbing a bank or simply working."

Everyone listened closely as Charlie began to explain. "Humans being good is dependent on their faith in being good, its dependent on their will to wanna be good. The attraction and appeal towards being greedy, wrathful, lustful is...moderately difficult for humans in the living world. But imagine a human down here, where there is nothing but sin."

Alastor nods slowly,"It becomes more difficult for her to restrain herself or reject sining."

Charlie nods,"The more she sins while she is down here the more she is likely to stay here or...end up back here when she actually dies."

Valentino shakes his head and puts up his hands,"I'm going to say what we're all thinking because everyone is being a pussy." Everyone gives him one bad look or another and his arms cross over his chest and torso. "Would it be so bad if she...stayed? Or if she came back down here?"

What Valentino said was true. In all honesty no one wanted you to leave. No one wanted you to go back home or to never see you again. Charlie felt her heart ache and crack in her chest and she shakes her head.

"Its not fair to her.",she looks around,"You've all lived your lives, you made your decisions and you wound up here. (Y/N) didn't have a choice when she wound up here. If we make her stay or-or make her wind up back here it would be selfish."

Vaggie places a hand on Charlies shoulder when she notices tears beginning to well in her eyes,"(Y/N) has been attacked, nearly raped, kidnapped, shot through her heart, and has to constantly look over her shoulder."

What she says next truly resonates through them,"You all know what a truly terrible place this is...do you really want (Y/N) to live like this for eternity?"

Valentino feels his phone itching in his pocket and his eyes whip to the room when the sound of a blood-curdling scream is let out by you begging to be let out. He shakes his head and does the first selfless thing he's done since he was alive. Stolas's phone call to him earlier still bounces in his head.

"I know how to get her back home."

✞

You awoke with a heavy feeling on your chest and sat up while looking around. You were surprised to see you were in your room you frowned a bit and wondered how the hell you got here. The last thing you remembered was nearly kissing Alastor. But before your lips connected you can't remember a single thing.

Your wrists and ankles are really sore too. Clearing your throat you find it scratchy and a bit strained. With a heavy sigh and confused mind you look to your phone and notice its late afternoon once again. You make your way out of your room in a pair of comfortable clothes you definitely weren't wearing before.

You notice Husk is in the kitchen washing the dishes. You rub your tired eyes,"Hey..." You greet in a confused voice while looking around. Husk grins and as you approach him he pulls you close by your waist. You let out a laugh of surprise and wrap your arms around his neck. He puts down the sponge and pulls you in for a soft kiss. Its a kiss he hasn't shown you before.

He pulls back and you blink in surprise,"My god what was that about? And—And how did I get back here?" Husk rests his hands on your hips as you asks these questions with confusion and a light smile and blush.

"Well Al dropped you off, said you had too much to drink and threw up on him.",your eyes widen and you pull away from him while clamping hand over your mouth. He laughs and tilts his head at you,"Had no idea you were such a lightweight."

You squeeze your cheeks that turn beet red in embarrassment,"Oh my god are you serious? I threw up on—oh nonono oh no I can't face him again." You shake your head in disbelief. Had you really had that much to drink? You did have a few glasses of wine but...oh god how were you gonna face him again?

Husk lets out a chuckle and he shakes his head,"You're gonna have to...uh tomorrow all of us are gonna go to some fancy place. You know all of us that know you're human." Your brows pinch together and your hands slowly drop from your face. You smile and lean against the counter.

"Really? Whats the occasion?",you ask. You then notice the way Husks hand grips the counter top but he wears a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"The girls figured out how to—uh get you home, you're leaving on the full moon tomorrow night."

Your eyes widen and you stand up,"What? They did? Tomorrow?" For some reason when he said this your heart sank down into your stomach. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you must be pretty fuckin' excited huh? Finally get to get away from all the nutjobs around ya.",he laughs and turns to rinse off the rest of the dishes. You look to his smile and feel yourself force out a chuckle.

“Haha...you guys arent all that bad but—yeah of course I’m excited. I-I haven’t finished school or seen my best friend in so long...”,you look down at the floor with shock running through you,”I just...its so—so sudden.”

Husk nods,”Yeah but the full moon is the only time it’ll work or some shit...go take a shower I’ll order us whatever you want tonight.” He turns to you and notices a soft smile on your face. You nod while giving him finger guns and walking backwards to the bathroom.

“Pizza please! Everything on it!”,Husk rolls his eyes and watches you disappear into the bathroom with a laugh. He headed towards his room to get his phone but once the door shut he leaned against it. His heart races and palms sting as tears began to well in his eyes. He didn’t want to show any sort of longing in front of you, they all agreed to be as strong as they possibly could.

Knowing you you’d probably stay for them just to live the rest of your life in misery.

But without you Husk was ready to live the rest of his eternity in misery. Just as was everyone else as they braced themselves for the final meal and goodbye that was to come tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ಠ_ಠ
> 
> hey lol,,,bet yall didn’t see that coming or maybe you did ? anyways thank you for reading !
> 
> \- faye ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


	29. goodbye

You looked to yourself in the mirror and exhaled shakily. Valentino had rented out a restaurant for tonight so you wouldn't have to wear your ring once inside. You felt your attire was a bit too fancy and you wondered why they were making such a big deal out of this. It wasn't anything special to them. Maybe they were happy you were finally leaving.

You should be happy you were leaving. So why did you feel so...empty?

You heard soft knocks from outside your door and you exhaled deeply,"You can come in, dumbass." Husk walks in and rolls his eyes.

"You don't—woah..."

Husk looks over the dress you wear. His eyes shift up to your beautiful face and he finds himself breathless. He walks towards you with a clearing of his throat, his cheeks a burning red. "You look—I—You—" He stumbles over his words and you laughed while stepping towards him and untying his messy tie.

"I know.",you flash him a cocky smile and playful wink while you tie his tie for him and smile,"You look pretty good yourself." He stares at you as you fix his black tie and he feels his heart ache and twist. You give his chest a pat,"There ya go. As handsome as ever." He swallows the lump in his throat and holds his arm out for you.

"We should get going.",you nod and take his arm as you walk out of the room you had called home for the while you've been here. You looked to Husk as he led you to the balcony and you smacked his chest.

"No! There is no way we are flying there!",you look at him as if he's crazy and he laughs while opening the balcony door. He lifts you bridal style with ease and he grins down at you, your arms go around his neck.

"'Course we are. Thats how you came to my apartment its sure as hell how you're gonna leave, now hold on.",he plants a gentle kiss against the apple of your cheek before flapping his wings and lifting you into the air. You hold onto him tightly and squeeze your eyes shut. Husk looks down at you as you hold him. It seems like it was just yesterday he was bringing you here, a drunken mess.

He felt the lump beginning to form in his throat again. He quickly looked away from you and continued on towards the restaurant. He couldn't believe you were going to leave, he was happy you agreed to sleep in his bed with him one last time. As he held you in his arms he couldn't help the single tear that rolled down his cheek.

He felt he would never feel what he felt for you again.

You breathed out in relief when you had finally landed. Husk gently set you down and he grabbed your hand, planting a kiss on your knuckles he smiled,"Ready?" You nod as you step to him and plant a kiss against his cheek. Eventually you two separate but walk into the restaurant together. No one else is there but those you've come to grow close with and adore.

Everyone turns to you two walking in and they come over, everyone is dressed just as nice. They all give you hugs and greetings. You smile and greet them just the same. The place smells amazing as you go to take your seat. You sit at the end of the table, Alastor pulling out your chair and pushing you in.

Charlie smiles at you as she takes her seat,"You're finally going home, (Y/N)! Aren't you excited?" You laugh lightly and rub the nape of your neck. Everyone is looking at you expectantly.

"Yeah, I mean of course. But...",you look to their faces and let out a soft sigh,"I'm going to miss all of you so much." You smile softly and they all feel their hearts ache and crack. You all turn to the sound of Niffty coming in with dishes balanced all over her. You all thank the small cyclops demon and bask in the amazing scent of the food.

The dinner is filled with light chatter and friendly conversation. For once everyone is being civil with one another. You can't help but watch them in a bit of silence. You feel tears beginning to well in your eyes and you look down to your food, not wanting to show them your distress. Why were you crying? You were finally going to go back home.

Maybe home didn't feel like home anymore.

You quickly sniffled and remember something,"Oh!" Everyone looks to you and you feel a bit sheepish as you stand up and make your way to Alastor. You pull the ring out and open your hand for him to take. "I won't be needing this...Thank you for creating it for me." The mood immediately dampens when Alastor takes the ring, they watch as it turns to dust in his palm and he nods.

They all wanted to avoid the topic of your departure for as long as they could. Then Valentino felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he sighed heavily,"Guys...its—its time." Everyone looks between one another and stands slowly. You feel Angel place a hand on your shoulder and his eyes look to you, saddened. With a heavy sigh you are led out to the dancing hall attached to the dining area.

You notice Stolas stands with his grimoire in his hands. He looks to you and you offer him a light smile before turning to your friends. You feel tears well up in your eyes,"Well...thank you guys...so much just for everything." They watch as you play with your fingers and bite down on your quivering bottom lip. When you raise your eyes to them they are shut and you're smiling brightly. "I really do love you all."

Charlie is the first to break. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she holds tightly to Vaggies hand. You look to her with wide eyes and step towards them when tears begin to roll down Vaggies cheek. You reach up and gently wipe away their tears. "C'mon no crying...you got what you guys wanted! The hotel is a success."

You look to the rest and notice their sad and solemn faces you shake your head and open your arms,"This isn't a sad time...its gonna be okay..." Angel Dust is the first to run into your arms. He holds you tightly and tears begin to wet your bare shoulder. Everyone else eventually joins in on the hug. They all take their moment to feel your warmth for one last time.

"I do apologize but we must do it now before its too late.",Stolas's voice comes from behind. You squeeze your eyes shut and blink back tears. You refuse to cry. With a shaky exhale you let go of them all and look as Stolas creates a strange portal with a wave of his hand. "You'll be taken back to the moment you sealed your fate." You turn away from your friends and walk towards Stolas.

He looks to you and you smile fondly as you look to the portal. The lights reflect off your features and you exhale deeply,"Laugh at his jokes.",you say in a quiet tone. Stolas raises his brow at you and you turn to him with a smile. "Blitzo. I only assume thats what I did for him to take a liking to me...so just...laugh."

Without a final glance back they all watched as you stepped through the portal. Stolas exhaled deeply and shut the book, with that the portal was gone. And so were you.

You were really gone.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Vaggie and began to softly cry, Vaggie doing the same on her significant other. The rest dealt with their emotions in different ways. But those whose love ran deep for you felt the light in their lives dim out.

**✞ IN THE LIVING WORLD ✞**

Stepping through the other side of the portal you felt strange. Everything went dark for a few moments until you felt someone pushing your shoulder. You seemed to snap out of a daze and you looked around.

"(Y/N)??? Are you okay?"

Your eyes blink clear and your eyes widen at the sight of Carrie. Her full glossy lips were tugged down into a frown and she brushed her braids off of her shoulder. You looked at her before dropping your bag and wrapping your arms around her.

"Carrie!! Oh my god Carrie! I—I can't believe you're here!!",you shout with joy and glee as you lift her up and spin her around. She gasps and laughs awkwardly and nervously as you set her down. A few people have begun to stare.

"Woah! Um...I've been here? But is that a yes?",she grins happily and you shake your head with confusion. She raises a brow,"You know...If you come with me and stay-for the entire night-I will give you one month of not being in the dorm. One week whenever you want."

Your eyes widened as you realized you were really here. Really back in the living world, you looked down to notice you wore your same casual clothes and had no ring on your finger. You looked around and Carrie looked at you with worry.

“Are you okay, hon?”,she asks warily. She hurriedly catches you when you stumble back,”Woah! What the hell is up with you?” When you turn tears roll down your cheeks and you fall onto her, she slowly falls with you as you crumble to the ground. The realization of knowing you’d potentially never see any of them again was hitting you. And hard.

Carrie looked around for help as you sobbed so openly and in her arms. You hugged her and she rubbed your arm soothingly, she then lifted your sleeve upon feeling something and her eyes widened at the three slash marks on your bicep.

_When did she have those?..._

You grasped her top and sobbed onto her, not caring about the stares or strange looks. Your mind raced with the thoughts and memories of your time down below. A time that should have been well...Hell...but was the best time of your life.

And now that time was over.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO IM KIDDING the book isn’t over quite yet! but i just want to say thank you guys soo much for all the love and support!! 
> 
> WAAAH (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`) (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞
> 
> IT MEANS SO MUCH!! 
> 
> \- faye ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


	30. paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE ALL THE COMMENTS ABT ME PRANKING YOU GUYS ARE SO FUNNY AKSBND
> 
> anyways enjoy and thank you for reading!

"Carrie I would rather die than wear that."

Carrie pouts as her hand drops the costume onto your bed. "Plus I have to finish my final draft of my thesis. The magazine wants it by tomorrow night.",you finish as you type away at the computer. Carrie sighs dramatically and she leans in close to you, her arms wrap around your shoulders.

“Listen, (Y/N), I’ve been really proud of how much you’ve grown lately, especially how you managed to get a spot for your article in this magazine...like wow!”,she squeezes you tight in a hug with a proud smile before planting a kiss against your cheek,”But its halloween!! C’mon remember how we would always dress in matching costumes...please...I’ll stay up with you to help revise?”

You always did love Halloween. It was a fun holiday where everyone got to be someone else. From being a child and getting free candy to being an adult and going to a costume party. You frowned a bit and smiled while saving your work. “Sure, why not. I haven’t had any fun in a while.”,you shut your laptop and she squeals with excitement.

“I’ll go tell Molly! Put on your costume!”

She hurries out of the room with excitement in her step.

It’d been eight months since you left Hell. In what seemed like forever you had grown and experienced a lot. In all honesty you were emotionally crushed the first two months. But Carrie, although she didn’t know why you were being so depressed, did everything to help you get better.

So you pushed forward, you graduated and began your own practice. Business was going pretty good, especially with your publicity from the New Orleans Slasher innocence conspiracy. Many equal rights organizations and companies asked for your writings.

You now lived with Carrie and her girlfriend Molly. You enjoyed spending time with the two of them but sometimes did feel like a third-wheel. They both persistently kept trying to set you up but you found no interest in dating anymore.

You knew deep down it was because of your feelings for the men who had enwrapped your heart. You looked to the costume and stood up, beginning to change. A part of you during that depression period was angry at all of them. Of course it was by your own choice to come back but...

you would have stayed if one of them asked.

You missed them all so much and sometimes found yourself dreaming of the moments you shared together. While writing Alastors claim to innocence you cried quite a lot. You missed his smile, laugh, gentle touches.

Carrie wondered why you cried every time you saw a stray cat the first few months. She wound up surprising you with your own cat. The small black tuxedo cat jumped up onto your hot laptop and purred. You laughed softly and shook your head gently.

You wondered how they were all doing down below. You gently brushed the scars on your bicep and where your heart was. You exhaled shakily and inhaled deeply. You didn’t want to cry again, if you did you wouldn’t be able to stop.

You tugged on the costume and looked in the mirror, you couldn’t help but throw your hands up,”Are you fuckin’ kidding me!” You looked to the white dress you wore and the wings attached to the back of the dress, you lightly tapped the halo atop your head and laughed lightly with a shake of your head. “Oh the irony...”

You were a good angel, in comparison to Carrie’s dark angel. You laughed to yourself with a shake of your head and decided to go no makeup, you’d probably end up blacked out anyway. With a soft sigh you felt chills crawl up your spine.

You felt like somebody was watching you.

You looked to the window whos view was the deli across the street. Approaching the white curtains your hands gently grasp them before quickly tugging them open. You look up to see something aiming at you and with a gasp you ducked. A bullet went through the glass and hit the wall. The glass shatters and collapses down.

“Holy fuck!”,you quickly shout and you notice in the shadows of the moonlight a figure shoves another one and your eyes squint when you notice a tail curling up. Why does that silhouette look so familiar?

You slowly back up as they aim again and you drop to the ground as they shoot into the ceiling a couple of times. You cover your head and you hear Molly and Carrie scream from the living room. “(Y/N)! Are you okay!?”,Carrie shouts out with fear.

“I-I’m fine just—call the cops and get out of the apartment someone just shot through the window!”,you shout back. The bullets have stopped and you’re left on the ground shaking heavily and breathing heavily. You slowly stand up and notice the figures are no longer on the roof.

You feel relief wash over you until you hear the sound of a trigger being pulled back. You freeze and hear a familiar southern accented voice,”Hey (Y/N)! Long time no see huh?”

You exhale deeply and slowly turn around with your hands up. Moxxie and Millie stand in front of you, Moxxie holds a sniper and Millie holds a pistol. You smile at Millie and look her over,”Sure has been. You look amazing by the way.” A happy smile spreads across her painted black lips.

“Awh thanks! So you were human the whole time huh?”,you raise your brows and Moxxie shrugs,”Everyone in Hell has known. When boss found out you left he sort of let the cat slip out of the bag.” You let out a laugh of disbelief and nod slowly.

“Wow...well um why the hell are you guys trying to kill me?”,you ask with a bit of a forced smile and rapidly beating heart. Millie frowns a bit as she keeps the gun pointed at you.

“We were paid a lot and we’re here because Blitzo would have been a bit biased. There’s someone who wants you back in Hell, according to him having sex with a demon is enough to assure you won’t be going to Heaven.”,she sighs and shakes her head,”We’re really sorry ‘bout this, sugar.”

Before you can process her words a gunshot rings through the room, a bullet lodges between your eyes, they roll back and you fall back onto the glass. Your white clothing stained with red and glass cutting into your skin.

You felt nothing and in a blink you found yourself somewhere else. You felt chills run up your spine and you felt your head hurting slightly. You also began to hear whispers and soft voices around you.

“Oh! She’s waking up! How exciting a new soul!”

“Shut up! You might spook her!”

“Oh...yeah haha you’re probably right.”

You hear a male and females voice around you and you slowly blink open only to be blinded by bright lights, with a soft groan you slowly sit up. You blink your vision clear and look around to notice you seem to be inside a sort of green-house surrounded by various plants. Butterflies and ladybugs flew around and you then looked to the two people before you with confusion.

The man had strawberry blonde hair that was a bit tousled and messy above his head. His skin was a shade of ivory and eyes emerald green. Freckles dust across his aquiline nose and he was built toned with only a bit of vines wrapped up his legs to keep his decency. “Are you feeling okay? It can be a lot to get here.”,he asks in a gentle tone.

“Yeah you died a nasty way.”,you look to the woman who frowns at you lightly. Her skin is a dark shade of brown and long curly hair falls to her waist, her eyes are wide and an auburn brown. Freckles also dust her wide nose, her full lips pulled down into a frown. You notice vines creeping up her legs and sides also keep her decency.

“I—I...I’m dead?”,your brows pinch with confusion. The two people share a look before nodding you look around. This place looked nothing like Hell. “Where am I? And-forgive me but who are you two?”

The man raises a perfect brow,”Oh uh you’re in Heaven.”

“I’m E—“,the man interrupts her by putting his hand up in her face.

“I’m Adam, this is Eve.”,he grins at you and your eyes widen in shock. Heaven? Didn’t Moxxie say...? This is really the Adam and Eve..? No you were suppose to end up in Hell. You had so many question but you did what you had been aching to do ever since you were little and had learned about Adam and Eve. Specifically Adam and Lilith.

Eve gasps when you land a hard slap to Adam’s cheek. You then stand up from the strange dirt you laid in and dust yourself off. You looked down to notice vines crawled up your legs and cupped your breasts the same. Your brows thread together in confusion and you leave the greenhouse with a scoff.

Looking around you notice there are others wandering around. Your brows thread together in slight amazement. The area is a grassy and flowery meadow. You notice men and women of all ages walk around and chatter. They play, laugh, hug, kiss, and just overall exude positivity. Everyone is covered in the same vines. But some have wings while others don’t.

“Wait (Y/N)! We need to help you!”,you turn to the sound of Eve calling after you. Adam tracks behind her while rubbing his cheek, his tongue pressing against the inside of it. His eyes glare harshly at you.

You ignore him and shake your head,”How did I end up? It doesn’t make sense I—“

Adam interrupts you, his tone dripping with judgment,”Slept with multiple demons and excused their sin?” You step up to him and ball up your fist.

“You want me to f—“,your brows pinch in confusion when your curse comes out as a muffled noise,”F—F—“

Eve stands between the two of you and she laughs gently,”You can’t curse here. And—And I know you’re confused but there’s a reason you’re here. We need to take you to see someone and he’ll explain everything.” You glare at Adam before looking to Eve’s soft expression.

“I don’t want him near me.”,you state plainly. Adam scoffs.

“What in heavens name did I—“ Eve nods and grabs your hand.

“Okay lets just go.”,she looks back to her husband and gives him a warning glance before leading you through the grassy field.

She begins to take you through flowery meadows and grassy fields. The sky is a shining blue with a bright sun. You notice the longer you walk more homes come into view but they are all different. From modern homes to retro ones. You look at them in confusion and Eve glances to you.

“Those here in Heaven can create whatever house they wish to spend the rest of their paradise in. Thats why so many of them are different, some use their childhood home or the place closest to their heart.”,she explains with a kind pearly white smile.

You nod to Eve in understanding. Eventually you find yourself looking to a vast and grand golden palace behind shining golden gates. There are two scary looking angels guarding the gate. They hold sharp spears in their hands.

Their skin is a dull grey and black with a few spots of white. Black horns with grey stripes curl behind their head. A jagged smile is spread across their faces and eyes are glowing, one eye holding an ‘x’ through it.

You feel chills crawl up your spine as the gates open and they allow you to pass through. They give you a bad feeling in your stomach. You look around the palace as you walk up the marble steps. Eve still holds onto your hand.

“This is where God’s children stay. Some rarely leave but some come down to the civilian population daily.”,she explains while leading you inside. You breathe out as you look around the vast entrance. Portraits, paintings, writings, everything just adorns the white walls. You notice a painting that looks strikingly familiar.

You then realize what she said and your eyes widen,”Holy shi— am I going to meet God?!” She looks to you and laughs with a shake of her head.

“Oh no no he’s far too busy! You’ll be meeting with his right-hand, his son.”,you couldn’t remember all the children God had. In all honesty the only one you knew was Lucifer. You were about to ask which son when Eve gently knocked on the door.

“She’s here.”,she speaks out. You then hear a smooth and silky voice you still remember.

“Let her in, thank you Eve.”

Eve looks to you with a smile and she gives you two thumbs up for encouragement before opening the door for you,”You’re not coming with?” You whisper and she shakes her head.

“No. But I’ll see you soon. Good luck. Its such a pleasure to meet you (Y/N).”,she gives you a quick hug before leaving you to your own. You breathe out and look to the open door, you are cautious as you step into the room and gently shut the door behind you. You notice a pair of white wings are covering someone, when they fold in and the man turns around your eyes widen.

He is a striking image of Lucifer, everything down to the smile. The only difference is his clothing and bright white wings that fold into his back. He smiles and walks towards you, he was taller too. His hand grabs yours and he brings it up to his lips, kissing your knuckles.

“A pleasure to _finally_ meet _the_ (Y/N). I’m Michael. We have a lot to talk about.”


	31. a roll

"M-Michael?",you breathe out as he walks back to his desk. He was Lucifers twin brother. He was the one who defeated him when Lucifer attempted to overthrow God. You had heard stories and tales of him as well. It was said he was just like Lucifer...but he was stronger.

"Yes. Now please sit.",he gestures to the seat in front of his desk and you look to it before walking over. You take your seat and cross one leg over the other with wary eyes. Michael sits across from you with a grin plastered across his pale face. "Now...you're probably wondering how you managed to get into Heaven."

You nod with a scoff,"And how did Adam know of my...history?" Michael folds his hands on his desk and he sighs heavily with a smile.

"We may have had to let Adam and Eve know a bit about you before you died. Just so they would not be completely in the dark.",Michael starts and you listen attentively,"We, and by we I mean my father, mother, and siblings, know you were in Hell for two months."

Your eyes widen and he continues on,"Lucifer tries hard to keep everything under wraps and everything going on in his...kingdom...a secret from us up here. But some things slip through the cracks. Especially with his unawareness to the little demons running around the living world and killing humans. And with his little spawn trying to—"

"Her name is Charlie.",Michael blinks back when you interrupt him with a stern tone. Your arms are folded on your lap and you cock your head,"Those little demons are named Blitzo, Millie, and Moxxie. They all have names, you don't need to patronize them."

You didn't like Michaels tone of voice. He spoke with arrogance and patronization. As if they were lower than him.

Michael raises his brows and amusement dances in his eyes, he cocks his head gently,"Why of course." He inhales deeply,"Nevertheless we found out you were down below as a human, we of course were planning to intervene until we noticed your presence there was...odd."

You look at him with wariness and confusion. He runs a hand through his blonde locks,"Although you may have slept with a demon or two you did more good there than you did bad. Not only did you risk your life multiple times but you didn't succumb to the all the sin down there. And...you made those down there better people."

You looked at him in confusion and shook your head with a soft laugh,"What? No I think you're mistaken I didn't do anything." Michael shakes his head and stands up to walk over to you.

"Do you really believe that?",he shook his head,"They are the worst of the worst. The embodiment of evil and with you alongside them..." Your eyes widen slightly when he grabs your hands in his. His hands soft and warm. "...they changed in their soul. Of course not enough to ever reverse how evil they—"

You pull your hands away and shake your head,"Stop calling them that!",Michael steps back in surprise,"They—They changed because deep down inside they can be good people. I didn't do anything and it makes me uncomfortable that you talk about my friends like they're some—sort of—ugh! Like they're monsters! I don't belong here. I—I don't want to be here."

Michaels eyes widen at your words and he scoffs,"You belong here? Why wouldn't you want to be here? You could have everything your heart desires. You wouldn't have to live in fear of being robbed, raped, murderered. You can live in peace."

You shake your head and scoff, you let out a humorless laugh,"While they are left to be killed, robbed, and raped? And if they survive that they die at the hands of those up here." Michaels eyes narrow and you nod,"I know about the Exterminators. How could you do such a thing—"

"They are evil!",you jump slightly when Michaels voice raises. You place a hand over your chest and he inhales deeply to calm himself. "They were all sent to Hell for a reason...no matter how much you try to convince yourself they are good people they aren't. All of them are selfish, evil, miserable, low—"

Michael stops abruptly when you land a harsh smack to his face.

Boy were you on a roll today.

You held your chin up and dropped your stinging hand,"I don't care how powerful you are or whatever punishment you see fit to give me. You will not speak of them like that in my presence." Michael presses his tongue against the inside of his cheek and turns his head to look to your enraged eyes. "And you won't speak to me like that."

"Who do you—",Michael starts with anger. You put up your hand.

"You cast away those who make mistakes and refuse to submit to you.",you interrupt him and glare at him. "A woman refuses to submit to a man so you cast her away, a child throws a tantrum so you cast him away." Michaels jaw tensed as you brought up Lucifer and Lilith. "And don't even get me started on all the problems that you divine beings refuse to help with!"

Your chest heaves up and down as you vent out onto Michael and scold him.

"Cast me away, at least in Hell nobody pretends to be perfect.",your words drip with venom as you and Michael glare into each others eyes. "And I won't ever submit or blindly follow. I don't care how blessed you are."

Were you being a bit much about all of this? Maybe. But when were you ever rational? You were in Heaven and truth be told so far all those you've encountered weren't exactly on your friends list. You hated those who could see no wrong in their doings. Those who thought they were better than anyone else.

"Hey Michael has—"

A man stops with wide eyes as she feels the tension in the room. His eyes turn to you,"Oh uhh...am I interrupting something?"

Michael fixes his composure and shakes his head,"No, Uriel, I was just finishing discussing with (Y/N) why she's here. Giving her a welcome of the sorts." Uriel steps into the room and his eyes widen, a grin falls across his pale face. His hair is a white in comparison to Michaels and his eyes are all white as well.

"Oh wow! Its a pleasure to meet you, (Y/N), welcome. I'm Uriel.",he holds out his hand for you and you put on a polite smile while shaking it. Uriel, he was said to be a messenger for God.

"Its nice to meet you two, I was just leaving...so if you'll excuse me.",you walk past Uriel and he looks to Michael with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do?"

As you stormed out of the palace you began to look around. Your eyes fell to a painting. One of Michael defeating Lucifer.

You were going to find a way out of here...one way or another you were going to Hell or Earth. You just knew you didn't want to stay here.

✞

You eventually found yourself sitting near what seemed to be a crystal clear lake, atop a grassy hill in the middle of said lake. The sound of a loud waterfall brought you the slightest bit of comfort. Your brows were pinched together and the sky was dark, the moonlight and stars reflecting off your features.

You were wondering who sent the IMP to kill you and why. You also still couldn't wrap your head around the fact that you were in Heaven. You wondered how everyone was doing down below once again. It was October, the cleansing was in just a few short months. You rested your elbow on your thighs and held your face.

You missed them so much and now you were stuck in a place with a bunch of self-righteous assholes.

Michael cursed as he flew around, his white wings flapping behind him,"Uriel...snitch...rude..." He mumbled soft curses as his eyes scoured the area, looking for you. After telling Uriel what had went down his younger brother threatened to tell their Father of his improper way of handling (Y/N)'s arrival. In order to not be snitched on Michael swore to find you and apologize.

He wondered how far you could even get in a place so unfamiliar.

Passing the garden he noticed your head pop up from beneath the waters of the crystal clear lake. His brows pinched and with an annoyed eye roll and sigh he flew down. Landing on his feet he folded in his wings and turned to look at you waiting for you to notice him.

With your back facing him he watched as you let your hands splash in the water, your hair slicked back and wet. Suddenly a butterfly began to fly by and you looked to it with wonder, your eyes widened slightly and his brows pinched when it landed atop your nose.

You let out a soft laugh and used your finger to peel it off your nose, slowly floating towards the grassy area. "You shouldn't be so close to the water you know?",you talk aloud to the monarch butterfly,"If your wings get wet how will you fly?" He watches as you gently set it down atop a blooming sunflower. "There...do you guys eat from flowers?"

Michael feels his heart warm and he chuckles,"Yes they do."

You turn at the sound of Lucifers twin and you scowl, you then look to see the butterfly fly away. You grin,"Seems the little insect doesn't like you either." You turn your chin at him and continue to aimlessly swim and float in the waters. Michael sighs heavily and steps forward on the edge of the grassy area.

"Look I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot, I...apologize for my behavior earlier.",he has to say with a slight raising of his voice due to how deep you were in the waters and how loud the waterfall was. You turn to him upon hearing his apology. With watchful eyes you slowly make your way over to him.

With a sigh you grab the ledge he stands on and prop yourself up, water droplets fall down your skin. "I guess I'm sorry too...for slapping you at least. I meant everything else I said.",you reply with an assertive tone. He chuckles and leans down to look at you. He notices your eyes are slightly red, your nose just the same.

For a moment he simply stares at you. Admiring your beauty, you truly were a sight to behold. He adored the way the droplets rolled down your soft looking skin and the way the moon reflected off your features. Maybe he understood why you had such an influence. The way you were gentle and spoke with that butterfly earlier surely had an affect on him.

"Hey...",your voice has suddenly softened as you slowly let of the ledge and sunk back into the water. His eyes turn to you and your expression is sheepish. He hums in question and you sigh softly. "I want to go back..."

Michael looks at you with a soft laugh,"I'm sorry, (Y/N) but you're dead now its not allowed—" You shake your head with a wave of your hand.

"Nono...not back to the living world.",you look to the moon and speak with tenderness,"To Hell."

Michael blinked back in surprise and you continued while letting your fingers dance and create ripples in the water. "Its been eight months since I've seen or heard from them. If I'm being honest I enjoyed my two months down there more than my twenty-five years of life...I wish I didn't leave—I—" Michael notices the way you begin to wipe away your tears with the palm of your hands.

His expression softens and he is rendered speechless at your genuine wishes. He comes closer to the edge,"There...thats not possible. We can't just banish you if you've done nothing wrong." He feels his heart ache when you turn to him, tears rolling down your cheeks in a strangely beautiful way.

"I figured just as much.",you sniffle and wipe your tears while shaking your head. You were already wondering what you could do to get banished and sent to Hell. You looked to Michael and your brows pinched.

For a moment you stared at him. Slapping him wasn't enough so what could be? Maybe if you beat him up?

Michael felt his cheeks tinge pink as you began to stare at him with intensity. He wondered what you could be staring at for so long or thinking of. Then you looked away and began to make your way back to the shallow end. You decided to give asking a shot.

"What would get me kicked out of Heaven?",you ask while slowly walking up onto the grass and looking to Michael. You squeeze the top of your hair out and the vines that covered you were damp. Michael snorted as he crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

"As if I'd give you any ideas.",you shrug and smile lightly.

"Was worth a shot.",you look around to notice no one is around and nothing but grassy fields. You then glance to Michael and approach him, you tilt your head and grin,"What if I slept with an angel?" You slowly stalked up the ledge and Michaels eyes widened as he looked at you. He slowly backed up.

"U-Uh that—no angel would—"

You watch as his feet slip and he falls back into the waters. You cover your mouth to stifle a laugh and you look down at him with a grin,"I can't believe that worked!" You hug your waist as you laugh and watch him resurface, his blonde hair a mess atop his head now.

He glares up at you with burning cheeks and with a wave of his hand you feel something shove your back. "Hey!" You shout before hitting the waters, you resurface and slick back your hair and splash him. "Not fair when you use your weird magic powers."

Michael shrugs,"Not fair when you use your feminine wiles." You roll your eyes and he looks to you with pinched brows.

"Why did you slap Adam?",you looked to him and he slicked back his own blonde locks. He then began to tug off his suit jacket and roll up his wet dress shirt sleeves. "He complained to Uriel about it."

You flip your hair and watch as he tosses his jacket and dress shirt aside,"He deserved it. If the stories of him are true he's an a——. Men like him are what make life sufferable." Michael nodded slowly. Most of the stories of Adam were true. He could be an arrogant jackass but he wasn't the worst.

"So are you up for a tour of the Silver City? You stormed out earlier and we couldn't probably show you around.",he chuckles lightly and you slowly look around.

"There's more to see?",he nods to your question.

"Yeah of course...this is sort of where the souls stay when they are waiting for their loved ones or when they are new. Then one of us show them around when they're ready. Its sort of Adam and Eve's main home and area.",you hum with interest then remember what you're wearing.

"Do I have to wear this the entire time?",you ask. He shakes his head and you breathe out in relief,"Thank God, well I'm ready lets go."

Michael follows you as you make your way out of the lake and he looks over your figure dripping with droplets. He feels his heart beating faster and he quickly turns away. He really needed to get you changed.

“Hey.”,he turned to you and you cocked your head,”What if I simply beat up Adam?”

Michael pushed you into the lake with a shake of his head and a heavy, deep sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞  
> don’t worry ya’ll we’ll hear from our favorite demons and hazbin beings soon  
> \- faye ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


	32. - anotha v important authors note -

**hello! faye here and i have something to say.**

**i did some thinking and i didn't like how i rushed the ending of this book, i have more ideas and things i want to write out.**

**the reason i wrote this book was to sort of have better grasps of the characters and MC,,which i didn't have in "No Time To Die". that book was rushed and id probably delete it just like all my other books but its my first baby. but i hate it sm.**

**i dont want to do that with this book, i enjoy writing this book out and i hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

**so if you read chapters 29 and 30 those are no longer canon in this book. i am re-writing and the book is not going to end anytime soon. (i think)**

**if that upsets you or you don't want to read i understand! but thank you for reading and to anyone who will continue reading.**

**so again chapter 29 and 30 no longer exist and none of that happened.**

**new chapter will be posted soon.**

**all my love and thanks,**

**faye ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎**


	33. ticket

"I should kill you! You son of a bitch!"

Charlie holds back Vaggie as she tries to lunge at Valentino. Valentino shakes his head,"How the fuck did you guys find out anyway?" Charlie groans and she tosses Vaggie to Alastor who holds back Vaggie with a tight lipped smile. Vaggie was beyond livid, as was everyone else, that Valentino would send the imps to kill you.

"You are so selfish do you have any idea what you did!? Im going to—mmf!",Vaggies screams and shouts come out muffled as Alastor brings one of his shadows to hold onto the furious moth, covering her mouth in the process.

Charlie sighs and she looks to Valentino, her heart overflowing with more sorrow than anger right now. She crosses her arms over her chest and her eyes become teary,"Valentino...do you know what you did?...(Y/N) isn't ending up here." Everyone looks to Charlie as she says this.

Valentino feels his stomach twist and he shakes his head with a scoff,"Of course she is, she slept with a demon. There's no way they'll let her..." He trails off as Charlie pulls out her phone and plays a voicemail her father left her just before they arrived at Valentinos after Angel Dust told on him.

" _Hello my little apple! I did the monthly check-up on (Y/N)'s status in the living world and she is deceased. Seems the old fuck let her into his shitty silver city_ —" Charlie stops the voicemail there and she puts her face in her hands.

"I've been asking my dad to check-up on (Y/N) in secret every month ever since he found out she was human. He liked her so he did just that...I got this call after Angel Dust called us." The room falls deathly silent and Charlie begins to wipe her tears. "She—She was going to be allowed here when she died naturally. You—You killed her too soon and-and now she's up above."

Valentino feels his heart sink as does everyone else. Alastors eyes are wide and his heart cracks in his chest. Velvet shakes her head and forces a smile,"No...no..no we can—can't we—" Vaggie steps out of the way of the light and her shadow disappears. Her chest heaves up and down as she walks up to Charlie and pulls her close.

"There's nothing we can do. Once she's there she's there. The only way any of us will ever see her again is if she gets banished...",Vaggie looks to Valentino and glares at him.

"Nice job making sure none of us ever get to see her again."

✞

You looked to Michael with a soft sigh,"What if I like threw something at God? Like a dirty tampon or something? Wait! Do I still get my—"

Michael groans in annoyance while whipping to face you,"Oh my father can you please stop asking! I'm not giving you any ideas!"

Michael had been showing you around the Silver City, Heavens Pentagram City to make more sense. Unfortunately it was beautiful. It was bright and sunny and filled with laughter and chatter. It didn't smell like death and despair it smelled like honey and hope.

"Well f—-sake I don't want to be here!",you shout loudly with a stomp. A few people look to give you surprised or judgmental eyes. Michael looks around and pinches the bridge of his nose with a shake of his head.

"First of all, don't shout like that.",he places a hand on your shoulder,"And secondly, there is so much to admire here! This is quite literally paradise. You can do whatever you want here. Start a business, get married, have a family!" You sigh heavily as he looks down at you and you look up at him with a shit-eating grin.

"I can do all of that in Hell. And I can curse there too so!",you cross your arms loosely over your chest and look around. After Michael had shown you your new home he decided to show you the busiest area. The shopping area which he made sure to note that everything was free.

Most people simply started their businesses to do what they loved without the worries of financial stress or burden. You had to admit it was all very sweet and warmed your heart. Especially seeing how happy everyone was. But they were happy because they were doing what they loved with who they loved. Up here you had no one.

Just a jackass angel with an annoyingly positive attitude.

Michael looks down at you as you sigh heavily, you pinch the bridge of your nose. You were already tired of this conversation. You look up at him and a grin spreads across your lips,"You sure you don't wanna sleep with me?"

You laugh as Michael turns away and fans his reddening face,"You're impossible, maybe you should go to Hell. Such a sinful woman." He shakes his head in disbelief and you can't help but laugh a bit harder at his insult towards you. Your eyes then shift to a toy store across the ways. With a soft gasp you hurry over.

"Where are you going!?",he shouts as he hurries after you, attempting to move and side step many. You ignore him as your eyes are only set on the bear displayed out in the window.

Your heart races as you hurry towards it and your eyes are wide in disbelief.

"I still haven't finished showing you around you can't run off like that.",Michael walks up behind you with pinched brows. He then looks to the store store, he wonders why you ran here so eagerly. His eyes then look down at you gazing to a teddy bear in the window.

The teddy bear is a deep black with dark eyes. The only splash of color are the red hearts stitched onto its four paws. The nose is a black heart stitching.

"The bear? Didn't peg you for a stuffed animal type.",he comments while folding his hands behind his back. You don't look away from the bear. He notices the way your eyes look at it in a bittersweet way, you bite down on your bottom lip and you play with the sleeves of your dress. "You can just go in and ask for it you know? Everything is free with permission."

Michaels voice sounds far away as you look at the teddy bear you hadn't seen since it was taken off the shelves.

_"Guess what we got you for your birthday honey bun?"_

_"You got me a present!? Like a toy?"_

_"Yes! Look!"_

It was the first gift you had ever gotten for any holiday. You were only five. You cherished that bear and took it everywhere. You can remember the day you lost it, you stupidly left it in the car when it was taken by the car agency. You cried for hours before falling asleep. You had bad dreams that night without your bear in your arms.

Your brows pinch and you step back,"I don't want it...I just...can you take me to my house?" Michael looks down at your glossy eyes and he sighs softly with a nod.

"Sure thing, lets go."

It was a quiet walk back home. Your heart hurt once again and your entire demeanor was no longer light and fun. The re-surfaced memories hurt and you had no one to talk to.

Once at the doorway to your house you turned to Michael,"Thank you for showing me around. I know I was probably annoying you a whole bunch but—"

"It's fine.",he interrupts you with a smile. The sky has begun to set and its a beautiful shade of oranges and purples. As you turn to walk in Michael grabs your wrist. You look back to him with pinched brows and a bit of a frown. "I-...",he starts before pulling his hand away,"...can I know why you really wanna go back to Hell so badly?"

You look to his eyes and remember his words from earlier, opening the door you make your way inside,"No. You're just as judgmental as your father—"

"Don't!",his voice suddenly shouts and you jump, whipping around to face him. He has stepped close to you, inside your new house now. He looks at you and for a moment you see the inner resemblance between him and Lucifer. A darkness? "Don't you dare talk about my father in an ill way.",he finishes with glaring eyes.

Your own eyes narrow and you give a faux pout,"Did I hit a nerve? What are you gonna do about it huh?" You laugh and walk away from him, kicking off your shoes. "Send me to Hell?" Who the hell was he to be yelling at you again, and in your house.

Michael was infuriated with you. He had never met someone so disrespectful and rude. He had half a mind to actually send you to Hell and deal with the consequences. But then that'd be giving you exactly what you wanted. You were so stubborn and loud. His heart began to race quickly and face warm.

"You are so rude, are you aware of that?",you chuckle humorlessly while walking towards the kitchen wondering if food came with the house. "You are so disrespectful and you are acting like a child!"

You turn to him and snort,"No actually I'm pretty f—- polite to people that don't come into my house and scream at me." Michael lets out a humorless laugh as he throws up his hands.

"And who do you think gave you this house?!",he shouts and you roll your eyes.

"Are you dumb? I didn't ask for any of this I don't even want to be here!",you shout back angrily.

You were beyond furious with this man. A self-righteous asshole, you could only imagine how terrible the rest of his family was. You were beginning to see why Lucifer wanted to rebel against these jackasses.

Michaels shoulders heave up and down,"Well you aren't going anywhere so suck it up. And leave my father out of your mouth before I give you a punishment worse than an eternity in Hell for a normal person. A person who isn't so foolish as to want to be around such horrible cretins down there."

So much for starting over.

Your tongue presses against the inside of your cheek and you look up at Michael, watching as he heads to the door that was slammed. He had no right to talk that way about people he'd never met, people he would never even sit near.

"Yeah I do want to be around those people down there and you know what?",he stops at the malice in your voice. You walk up to him and a grin spreads across your lips, your eyes narrowed.

"I wonder if f——- your precious daddy will get me what I want."

In a blur you're slammed against the door, Michaels hand around your neck, the other causing an indent on the wood aside your head. You gasp when the air is pushed out of you. Michael looks down into your eyes furiously. For a moment you could have sworn they flickered downwards.

You jerk your head forward and it connects with his nose, he lets you go and stumbles back to which you swiftly kick him in his core. He doubles over and falls to the ground, holding his nose. "Don't grab me like that you a——hole. Get out now."

You try to walk past him but he's quick to grab your ankle. You fall to the carpet with a soft groan, your head hitting the ground. "F—-...",you attempt to curse. Michael is quick to hold down your wrists and lock down your legs with his own. You try to thrash but he’s got you restrained with his inhuman strength.

“I’m sorry I grabbed you like that but that doesn’t mean any of what you say is okay.”,he apologizes as his shoulders heave up and down. Your chest heaves up and down and you look up at him, glaring.

“You’re literally holding me down like I’m an animal!”,you exclaim and narrow your eyes. They widen slightly when you realize his nose has began to bleed. “Oh s—- I hit you harder than I thought.” Your expression seems to soften slightly.

Michael seems to pause momentarily and he looks down into your eyes. His heart races in his chest, your face is flushed and red. Although your face has soften he can still see the blazes behind your eyes, faint indents where your brows furrowed.

You look into Michaels eyes and realize what kind of look he’s giving you. Its one you saw from those you bed in Hell. Your eyes widened when the blood began to drip onto your cheek. You looked up into his eyes and wondered.

_Can I really be sent to Hell if I sleep with him?..._

When his hand loosens on one of your wrists you pull it out and pull him down by the nape of his neck. Your lips connect with his and your eyes squeeze shut. Michael doesn’t seem to even hesitate before he melts into the kiss.

You grin into the kiss when he releases your legs and they wrap around him.

You might have just gotten your ticket home.


	34. mistakes

You feel yourself fall back onto the bed, Michael on top of you. His hands roam up your thighs and his lips are eager against yours. The blood is dried on your face and smeared beneath his nose and yours.

As you kiss him and feel his body on top of yours you feel something within you. Something that makes tears sting your eyes. Your hands bunch in his shirt and you try to ignore that feeling. But when his hand grabs your hip you pull away from him with guilt flooding your stomach.

He looks down at you with confusion before he notices the tears rolling down your temples,"Woah, whats wrong? A-Are you okay?" Your bottom lip quivers and you bite it in an attempt to stop it. More tears roll down your temple as you think of those you had grown to feel for down below.

Maybe you loved one of them more than just a friend. Kissing another man that wasn't...him...made you feel guilty and sick. Thinking about them made your heart ache and twist.

"I-I'm sorry just—I—I want—",you struggle to get the words out and Michaels hands go to cup your cheeks. His eyes are saddened as you stammer and stumble over your words. Your voice is shaky and body is shaking just as bad. Michael is surprised when you toss your arms around his neck and pull him into an embrace.

You had no other comfort and you began to crumble with the idea that you would never see those you loved again. You sobbed into the crook of his neck and you melted into his embrace when he gently lifted you by your waist, holding you close.

"You wanna go home...",he finishes your sentence while allowing you to cry against him. He shakes his head,"I'm sorry...even sleeping with me won't get you out of here." This only seems to make you sob harder. Your entire body shakes and choked sobs leave your lips.

Your fingers bunch in his dress shirt and you shake your head. Michael holds you in his arms with his heart twisting and turning. And his mind racing.

He didn't even hesitate before kissing you back and potentially sleeping with you. He didn't know what came over him. You already managed to infuriate him and make him loose his patience with you. And now you managed to get him in bed. What was going on with him?

"I know—I know you think I'm crazy b—but they truly are—they were good—to me—",you take short and shallow breaths between your words. Michael sighs and he holds you tightly. You really did love them didn't you? He could feel your sorrow and heartache radiating through to him. With a hard swallow he pulls you away and gently cups your cheeks.

He wipes away your warm tears as your hands gently rest on his chest,"Lets...make a deal." Your brows thread together as you sniffle and attempt to control your breathing. "I can get you down there...my siblings and I can go in and Hell as we please. Our sister visits Lucifer often..."

Your eyes widen and you gasp softly he shakes his head,"Listen okay? Just listen." You nod quickly and sniffle while pulling your lips between your teeth. He can't help but smile at you.

"I can take you down there but you can't stay there permanently. It will be once a week and only for twelve hours. If any longer or often my father will suspect something.",your eyes widen and your heart soars,"But you have to promise me you will behave while you're up here. No trying to sleep with random people or commit crimes...okay?"

Your bottom lip quivers once again but a smile of hope spreads across your face, you throw your arms around him and pull him in an embrace. "Of course! Deal! I promise! Oh thank you so much Michael!" You shout with excitement and pure happiness.

Michael smiles as his heart flutters at the pure and genuine smile you give him. He reaches up and wipes away the rest of your tears when you pull away. "We can visit them in two days. Saturday will be the day you can see them for the rest of your eternity." You shake your head gently and grab his hand. You gently squeeze it and look at his hand before his eyes.

"Maybe you aren't an a—-hole."

Michaels heart warms and he pulls you in for another embrace.

✞

You decided to venture out on your own the next day after Michael left to do some duties of his. You sighed softly. Your entire demeanor shifted. Although you couldn't be with those you loved permanently...yet...at least you could visit them. You smiled widely throughout the day as you ventured through the shopping places.

You eventually found yourself inside a little gothic shop once again. You remembered Octavia and wondered if you could bring stuff down with you. Then you realized how ridiculous it sounded so you turned and left. Upon walking out you ran into someone with a small 'oomf'.

You were looking where you were going so you laugh and smile,"Oh I'm—" Your eyes look up to meet a pair of emerald green ones and you almost didn’t recognize the man in normal civilian clothing. Your eyes narrow and you walk around him,”Nevermind.”

Adam grabs your wrist as you leave,”Wait (Y/N)—“ You roughly yank it away and look at him with disdain.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.”,you say in a stern voice. Adam sighs heavily and runs a hand through his strawberry blonde hair.

“Okay my bad but like can we start over, I don’t know what I did to upset you but I don’t want you to hate me.”,he frowns slightly and you raise your brows at him. With a soft snort you shake your head.

“I may not have been the most religious but I heard all the stories about the first man ever.”,you roll your eyes,”Don’t try to act all innocent. I met Lilith I know the story.”

His eyes widen and he grabs your wrist again when you try to leave. You whip around to glare at him and he puts his hands up in defense,”O-I’m sorry but I...you met her?” Your eyes narrow in suspicion when he asks this. You look to the feelings in his expression and they’re impossible to read. You slowly nod and he looks around while rubbing the nape of his neck. “I...can you please just sit down with me somewhere private?”

You look around and think for a moment. Maybe this could be your chance to beat him up if he’s wasting your time. With a sigh and shrug you reluctantly nod,”Sure but if you say something dumb again I’ll slap you.”

He laughs with relief and nods,”Deal.” You sigh in defeat when he grabs your hand and begins to drag you away. He must really not know the definition of boundaries.

You wondered where he was leading you as you left the shopping plazas. Eventually you were led to the place you had stumbled upon your first late night/early morning here. The waters were glittering with the reflection of the sun and they looked absolutely enticing. Once there Adam releases your hand and sits on the small ledge overlooking the waters. You take a seat aside him.

For a few moments its uncomfortable silence before you sigh,”Why would you do that to her?...” Adams jaw tenses when you look to him and ask this question. Your brows are threaded in judgement and your lips are turned down into a frown.

“I...We had just been created and God told us so much we had to do and so much that depended on us.”,Adam shakes his head while looking out to the waters. His freckles seemed more prominent this bright day. “She was...she was...I loved her...” He shakes his head and looks out to the water. “But she began to hang around an angel more than me...smiling with him more than me...”

Your brows pinched and he glanced to you before looking out to the waterfall,”She would sneak away, they’d share glances, she’d act like a lovesick girl...She eventually confessed to me that she didn’t want to be with me. She fell in love with him...With Lucifer.” You shake your head gently. You had always heard the stories that the two met in Hell.

“I know—I know it was wrong to get her—her...”,he couldn’t even finish the sentence,”But I was hurt! She was meant for me, created for me. I loved her the moment I saw her it wasn’t fair—“

“You got her banished from Heaven because of jealousy?”,you say in disbelief. He looks shameful when you interrupt him. You stand up with a scoff,”Even if she was created for you that doesn’t mean she had to belong to you. It wasn’t her fault she fell in love with someone. She is a human with her own thoughts and feelings did you ever think of that!”

Adam stands up with you and shakes his head,”I-I know but I was young and stupid I never thought he would actually banish her!” You scoff and shake your head, you turn and begin to walk away. “Why do you want to go to Hell? Huh?” You still when he shouts this at you. “I know it sure isn’t for the hospitality.”

You turn to him with angered eyes and he shakes his head. “When we’re in love we are stupid and irrational. You want to go back down there, you want to suffer for eternity, because of love.” You shake your head and walk back up to him, pushing on his chest.

“Yes we do stupid and irrational things for love. But we don’t betray the person we supposedly love.”,you shake your head at him,”She was in love with another man so you sent her to suffer for eternity without her love at her side for who knows how long. How dare you give her a punishment that doesn’t fit the “crime”? How—How dare he?”

You shake your head and your mind has begun getting warped once again,”All of you—Ugh! I can’t even curse at you! You are all just selfish, self-righteous—“

“ _I’m_ only human!”,he shouts back interrupting you,”Us...us humans, we make mistakes! How do you think we wind up in one place or another?” He steps towards you and you look up into his eyes, he seems to search yours. “I didn’t get to learn from other peoples mistakes...I was created without—without being asked if I wanted to be created. Now I’m stuck in so-called paradise without the woman I love. She’s in literal Hell but she’s happy with the love of her eternity and child.”

You open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off, tears begin to roll down his cheeks,”I know I caused it! But f—- I would do anything to go back and just try to—try to convince her to love me. Or to just let her love in peace. I’d do anything, even watch her love another man, if it meant I could feel her. I know that now, but it’s—“

You reach up and gently wipe away his tears, he flinches at your touch. His eyes are slightly wide. “...its too late.”,you nod with a tight smile. His bottom lip trembles and he leans into your touch before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. He begins to cry onto your shoulder.

He wasn’t the victim in this situation. He made his choice and suffered the consequences. But you, in some way, related. You chose to leave Hell instead of staying when you knew of your own feeling, all because of pride and feelings of burden. Now you were stuck to only a few hours, one day a week to visit the ones who entangled your heart.

Adam wasn’t the victim. But he was only human.

All of you were.


	35. uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter suffering from some writers block waaah  
> thank you for reading  
> \- faye ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎

"Angel...you have to try to get out of bed..."

Cherri worriedly rubbed soothing circles on Angels back. He curled up and tears escaped his eyes. She sighed softly and Fat Nuggets waddled up to his face and began to lick away the salty tears.

Ever since it was discovered you were now in Heaven and you couldn't return everyone had gone into a deep depression. Each coped in different ways. Angel Dust hadn't left bed in three days. He was beyond depressed. He had so much hope that you would return years later after your death, he would be able to hug you and finally tell you he loves you. Tell you how much you meant to him.

But now all that hope was gone with you.

Angel began to sob once again and Cherri didn't waste time to lay down and hold him close, he sobbed against her chest as Fat nugget squeeze in between the two of them. The little piglet wondering why his parent was crying so harshly.

Outside Husk didn't even know what day it was. He was slumped over the bar, a bottle of liquor in his hand. He stared at nothing and thought about nothing. Just you. And every time he thought of your laugh or touch he drank. Drank to forget. But he was also terrified of forgetting.

He just drank more.

He didn't even bother to look up at the sound of the hotel door opening. He heard the sound of heels softly thumping against the carpeted ground. He ignored the sound of nails tapping against the bar top. But he froze when the hand pet his head. He jumped up and grabbed the wrist,"The fuck are you doing!"

He doesn't recognize you.

Your eyes are blacked out and skin a dark red. Your ears are pointed and peak out of long raven black hair. A wide smile rests across your black painted lips. He looks behind you to the tall man who's eyes are also black out, his skin is a muted blue and hair is raven and slicked back.

Husk looks at you angrily but you gently reach out and cup his cheek. The second you speak his eyes widen and heart soars.

"I thought you'd be more happy to see me."

Tears begin to sting Husk's eyes and he leaps over the counter, practically sobering up right away. His arms wrap around you and he lifts you off your feet. You laugh and hug him back tightly, your heart practically exploding out of your chest. Tears of joy and happiness roll down your cheeks and Husk holds you with immense relief.

"I-Is it really you?",he pulls away and holds your cheeks while looking into your eyes. He shakes his head and leans his forehead against yours,"Please tell me this isn't a dream...please?" He breaths and the pad of his thumbs run across your cheeks, sweeping away your tears. "How tha fuck are you here?"

You smile at him and grab his wrists,"It—It's a long story we need to get everyone together. I—I have some stuff to explain."

Husk finally looks back to the man behind you and his eyes narrow, he holds your hand close to him,"Who the fuck is that?" You turn to Michael and you fill your air with cheeks. Michaels face is twisted into one of judgement.

"Um he is part of the long story. Just go get Charlie and Vaggie I'll stay right here.",Husk looks back to you. He doesn't want to leave you. Not for another second, in utter fear that you'll disappear and leave him again.

But he nods and plants a kiss against your cheek before leaving to find the girls. You turn to Michael with a wide smile,"I can't believe I'm really here oh my god!!" You squeal up at him. Michaels judgmental expression melted away and he smiled down at you warmly.

Michael hated being here. It reeked of death and despair. He hated everything about this place. The people, the buildings, the god awful smell. But as he looked down at you smiling up at him he realized this was the happiest you've ever looked since meeting. His heart warmed and he placed a hand on the side of your neck, smiling down at you.

"Its—"

"(Y/N)!? Is it really you!?"

You whip at the sound of Charlies voice. Tears are already rolling down her red cheeks and Vaggie looks at you in disbelief. Your bottom lip quivers and you nod while running to them.

Michael looks to Charlie his eyes slightly wide. He turns away when he sees just how much the demon princess looks like Lucifer. His heart aches and twists. He hadn't seen Lucifer since the day he defeated him. The sight of Charlie made guilt pool into his stomach and his heart drop.

He turns at the sound of a loud screech and notices you're no longer in the lobby. Instead you'd gone down the hall to a room. He then hears crying and sobs.

You hold Angel Dust as he cries onto your shoulder,"You dumb broad! I love you so much!" You smile as all of them hug you tightly and refuse to let go. For the first time since you left, you feel like you're home.

✞

Alastor felt his heart pounding in his chest as he approached the door to the hotel. With a shaky exhale he opened the door to see those who knew of your human status around. You're embraced by Vox and Valentino, he wonders if you know Valentino was the cause of your death.

Everyone turns upon the sound of the door opening to the hotel. Everyone looks as if they'd been crying a whole lot. His heart catches in his throat when his eyes meet your teary ones. Yours widen and in an instance you run to him.

For once everyone witnesses a sense of vulnerability in Alastor. Everyones eyes widen when Alastors arms wrap around you, but he doesn't settle for a hug. His lips connect with yours and he kisses you as if you were his last lifeline. Your eyes widen when he dips you, his arms holding you closely.

Alastor was kissing you. And you were kissing him back. Your heart was pounding and face red. Alastor was kissing you and was pouring his entire emotions into the connection. He stands you up and pulls away from the kiss, he ignores the burning glares of jealousy from the men who have come to love you.

"Oh—uh—I um...I missed you...",you breathe out when Alastor pulls away. He smiles widely.

"And I missed you so, my dear...",you turn away and rub your cheeks as you go to stand in front of all your friends.

"O-Okay um now that everyone is here...",you exhale deeply and walk to the front where Michael glares harshly at Alastor. "Everyone...this is...Mmmarcus!" You gesture towards Michael. He looks down at you with a smile before looking over the demons. "I am in Heaven and I have to stay there."

Everyone looks on at you in confusion. "I—I made a deal with Marcus and pretty much I can come visit once a week for a few hours...but I-I can't stay." Charlie pinches her brows.

"What? How—"

Marcus puts an arm around your shoulder, having to crouch down. "She can't leave Heaven. I'm bringing her down here in secret, so she can't stay. We aren't even suppose to be here right now. You'll all get twelve hours with her however you see fit. But I need to be around at all times."

Valentino steps forward with narrowed eyes,"And what if we keep her here? What'll you do about it?" You look to Valentino with worry then to Michael. Before he can speak you put a hand on his chest and offer a smile to your friends.

"Guys...this is...already sweet enough what he's doing so can we just please be together before I have to leave. I—I don't want anything to mess up this already risky chance.",you go up to Valentino and smile up at him with a sigh. "Please just...for now accept what it is."

Valentino looks down at you before looking to Michael. Everyone seems to hesitate before agreeing to the conditions in one way or another. They were just happy to have you here. If even for just a while.

Until they all began arguing.

You stood with Michael and pinched your brows as they all began to shout an argue who was allowed to be with you and when. Michael simply stared at them in amusement. To him they were like circus animals. Entertaining but to be cautious of.

"So this is what I'm risking my neck for?",he looks down at you. Your brows are threaded together and a soft pout is on your lips. You then glance to him and gently shove him with a snort. He laughs and watches as you hurry to step between Alastor and Vox.

He watches as you put your hands up and they all look to you. He can't help but notice the way they all almost immediately quiet down and listen to what you have to say. You seem to take over the room as you begin to provide some input on either spending time together or individually on certain days.

Michael feels a smile spread across his lips and he hums out in an impressed tone. His eyes watch as you kindly interact with the others. His eyes then look to the others. Specifically the radio demon.

He looked to him and felt his stomach turn. He didn't like the kiss he gave you. He didn't like him in general. There were many up in Heaven all because of him.

He looked to the other men and noticed they all looked at you the same. With love and adoration. His brows pinched and he realized you didn't tell him you had any romance down here. But then again you both hated each other just two days ago.

"Why are you helping her, Uncle?"

Michael looks down at Charlie who watches as you catch-up with the others. His heart drops and he lets out a nervous chuckle,"I'm sorry I don't—"

"We're family...I may be a bit...naive at times but I'm not an idiot. I knew it the second I saw you.",Charlie looks up to Michaels blacked out eyes,"I won't tell my dad. But why are you helping her?" Michael swallows hard and he shakes his head while looking down at his niece. His own niece.

"I...you should have seen her up there. She broke down in my arms begging to come home...I felt bad for her.",Michael says honestly and he looks back to you smiling widely while listening to Alastor say something that makes you toss your head back in laughter. Charlie nods and looks back to you.

"Thank you for bringing her here...at least this means you actually do have a heart.",Charlie says with a bit of bitterness on her tongue. Michael looks down at her in surprise but she's already walking away. Charlie joins in on the conversation and Michael is left with guilt in his core.

What did she mean by that?


	36. inglorious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another painfully short chapter waaah im sorry!! so busy n little motivation ! 
> 
> \- faye (;'༎ຶٹ༎ຶ')

It seems Charlies strange words had more of an affect over Michael than he initially thought.

You both walked down the pavement towards your home and you were practically beaming and gushing about your day spent with your friends. Michael was trying to listen and enjoy your warm and happy mood but Charlies words both confused and worried him.

But his mind is cleared of his niece for a moment when you stop and grab his hand. His eyes look to you curiously as you interlace your fingers and look up at him with a wide smile.

"I...I can't thank you enough. I think that was the happiest I've been in months...",you smile up at Michael and his heart skips a beat when you release his hand and pull him close for a tight hug. His arms wrap around you and he finds himself smiling.

For a moment he enjoys your warm embrace. Then you pull away and look up at him with curious eyes. "But somethings wrong...what is it?" Michael looks down at you and smiles while gently cupping your cheek. He found it a bit interesting how you always seemed to know when something was off.

His eyes look past you for a moment and he notices someone walking towards the two of you. You look to his eyes and turn to follow his gaze. "What are you...?" Your brows pinch and you notice Uriel walking towards the two of you. You smile at the sight of the angel and pull away from Michael. "Hey Uriel, what are you doing around here?"

The man with slicked back brunette hair and lemon yellow eyes offers you a polite smile and bow of his head,"Hello you two. Nice to see you're both getting along." Michael looks to Uriels shaking hands and his eyes narrow. "But I'm afraid this little interaction will be cut short, father wants to see you Michael."

You look to Michael with slightly wide eyes, trying to be discreet about your panic brewing within. Michael raises a brow and he places a hand on the small of your back. "(Y/N) and I were planning on going to grab something to eat, is it urgent?" Uriel looks between the two of you as your eyes look up to Michael and a soft smile rests on his lips. He nods.

"Yeah he says its pretty important."

Michael nods and grabs your shoulders to turn you away from Uriel. He gently holds the side of your neck, your wide eyes look up at him. "What if he knows...",you whisper softly while grabbing his wrist. Michael shakes his head. He leans down and gently knocks your chin.

"He doesn't. Just go home and get some rest. I'll see you when whatever this is is over.",with that he pulls away from you. You watch as he walks away with Uriel before taking flight and heading to the pearly castle. Your heart races in your chest as you try to calm yourself down.

There's no way he knows right? Its just not possible. Michael said he wouldn't find out.

You exhaled deeply and decided to take his advice. You weren't going to let this scare ruin the most amazing day you'd had in months.

"Can I know what this is about now?",Michael asks while running a hand through his blonde locks. Uriel sighs while shaking his head with a short laugh.

"Um...I don't even know what its about. All I know is it has something to do with (Y/N). Maybe he changed his mind about letting her stay here."

Michaels brows pinched in worry. Maybe his father did know?...What would happen to you if he did find out? What would happen to him? It was beginning to be more worrisome in his head.

Eventually Michael found himself outside of his fathers throne room. Uriel left him alone and with nerves bundling up within him he raised his hand to knock. But a voice came out before he could bring his fist down.

"Come in, son."

Michael looks up and with a shaky exhale he turns the golden knob and pushes the door open. He notices his father looking to a family portrait. Lucifers face has been burned out.

"You called for me father? Uriel said it was important and—and about (Y/N).",Michael looks to God with pinched brows.

Gods skin was paper white and a wide grin rested on his face, a face void of eyes and a nose. Instead four eyes rested on either side of his head. He wore an expensive looking white suit with a white top hat that held gold lining.

His father turned to him with a smile,"(Y/N) needs to be returned to Hell, immediately." Michaels eyes widen and his father continues on. "I wondered how a mere mortal woman could ensnare the hearts of so many lowly sinners and demons. So much so they got better in terms of morality and good...so I looked into her familial and blood line."

Michael walked towards his father with a light shake of his head,"Its because she was a good person while alive...thats what you said." God chuckles and shakes his head.

"I was mistaken."

He waves his hand and a family tree looking paper appears in the air. Michael approaches it and looks up at it. His eyes look to you at the very bottom and his eyes begin to crawl up the line.

“Ever since her arrival in Heaven things have shifted. It feels...uneasy. Like the week before...before Lucifers tantrum.”,his father says while standing aside Michael and looking up to the paper himself. “Her soul was tainted by committing adultery with two demons who were married to one another. But her soul has been tainted since birth.”

Michaels eyes widen when he notices the image of Lilith at the very top of the paper,”No...she’s not—that’s impossible—Lilith never left Hell—“

His father shakes his head,”It must have been one of her inccubi that impregnated (Y/N)’s mother during her slumber. (Y/N) can’t be here because by having Liliths blood in her line she’s—“

“Half-succubus...”,Michael breathes out in disbelief. He then shakes his head,”That doesn’t make sense, something must be wrong. She has never shown signs of having inglorious blood. Not in life, not in Hell, not here especially.”

God waves his hand once more and a photograph of you appears. You sleep soundly in bed, in the human world, and you turn in your sleep. Michaels eyes widen at the sight of a pointed pink tail poking out of your blanket. A hot pink spreads up your skin. Your ears have turned pointed and a heart burns into your forehead.

“She has no idea of her tainted blood. With her being brought up as a good person and a woman of good morals and principles her succubus desires and appearance have never been brought out. Since she never tried to bring it out.”,God explains. Michael shakes his head and breathes out in disbelief.

“She has to return to Hell. Immediately.”

Michael shakes his head,”Wait no, if she doesn’t how any signs or even know herself why can’t she stay here?” He asks this wondering why he cares so much. All you’ve wanted to do is leave, but...he didn’t want you to. God looks to him with narrowed eyes.

“Because her being here is causing a shift in the balance of divinity. She is tainting paradise.”,he places a hand on his sons shoulder,”Do you...feel something for this woman?”

Michael looks up to his father with a shameful look and God shakes his head,”It seems she has already gotten you to fall to her succubus wiles. This is much more dangerous than I thought. She must leave.” Michael looks down with pinched brows and shut eyes. His father sighs and pats his back.

“You won’t let me down like your brother, right my son?”

Michael feels his heart ache but he looks up at his father with determination and a nod.

“Of course I won’t, father. I’ll see her out.”


	37. genuine

You sit up in bed when a knock comes from your door. With a soft groan you crawl out of the warm bed and make your way to the front door. You hoped it was Michael with some good news. Upon opening the door your feel relief wash over you at the sight of the blonde haired man.

"Michael I'm so glad to see you! I've been worried sick what happened?",you move aside and invite him. When he walks in he begins to remove his coat and loosen his tie, his jaw is clenched and eyes analytical when he looks over you. You look up to him with pinched brows. "Whats...wrong?..."

Michaels heart races as he looks at you,"He—He doesn't know but um...can I ask you something?" You feel uneasy and scratch your hip, but you nod reluctantly. "Have you ever noticed anything weird about yourself? While alive or down in Hell? Like you...had something different about you?"

You look to Michael with relief and confusion. Something different about you?...

You try to think back as you gently hold your chin. You shake your head gently,"No...I've always felt normal I guess. Why?" Michael looks down at you and he breathes out shakily. He needed to make sure it was real that you really were part succubus.

Michael knew everything there was about succubus. Whether they intended to or not people were automatically drawn to them. If intended the attraction was all the more intense. It was easy for succubus and inccubi to make people fall for them or submit to them.

They had a natural air that made everyone want more of them.

Michael slowly begins to unbutton his dress shirt. Your eyes widen slightly and you feel your face begin to burn red. "Michael—what—?" His toned chest is exposed and he pulls you towards him by the nape of your neck.

"I need you to do something for me...no questions asked...",he breathes out shakily. Your eyes are slightly wide as you look up at him.

While in Hell the influence of sin all around you made your blood more tainted. It made the succubus within you want to come out. Upon returning home, to the living world, the succubus in you was still craving to come out. Now in Heaven, some place you didn't belong, that succubus needed a release. Your demon blood couldn't stand being in Heaven. It was trying to make you worse. And it was making those around you want to fall to sin.

Your hand is guided to the belt of his slacks. Your hand is shaky but you swallow hard and nod. Michael looks down into your eyes. "I need you to try to seduce me...make me want to sleep with you...please?" Your eyes are slightly wide when he says this. You want to ask what the hell is happening but for some reason you also don't want to. You want to listen to him.

Michael watches as you grab his loosened tie and tug him towards the bedroom. His heart races in his chest.

Your sacrifice and original death didn't work not only because you weren't a virgin. But because you were part succubus. You were sent back to where you belong.

Your human form was permanent, not a disguise like hell-born succubus and inccubi use. Your succubus form should only come out when it can't stand being contained. When it needs a sinful soul to feast on.

"Michael...are you sure...?",you ask softly while slowly tugging his tie to lead him on top of you. He swallows hard and chuckles lightly. His yellow eyes narrow slightly and his black lips grin.

"No questions...remember?"

You look up at Michael and smile. Sitting up and releasing his tie you slowly begin to unbutton the dress you wore. Your face burned red and your eyes gazed into his.

What did he mean by something different?...

You began to think back to your life and time in Hell. Then you thought of something Carrie said during a frat party once.

_"How do you get hit on so much! The entire frat has been trying to get at you and their girlfriends! Do you have any idea what whorish potential you have! You break my heart my dear (Y/N)."_

Your brows thread and you look up at Michael while letting out a soft sigh of pleasure when the straps hang off your shoulders and your hand roams down your torso.

Carrie was right. You thought she was being ridiculous but you now realize she was right. All your life it had been like this. Ever since you hit puberty people seemed drawn to you. In one way or another. As you grew older it seemed more people were drawn to you.

"F—-...",Michael tried to curse. You were snapped out of your inner thoughts. Michael grabbed your wrist and your eyes widened at the hot pink shade your skin was. You quickly sat up and pulled your arm away. "(Y/N) there's something you need to know—"

"What the f—-!",you try to curse while crawling back and looking to your skin. You reach up and feel your hair, pulling it in front of your eyes you realize its a deep black with streaks of hot pink running through it.

Michael looks to your black eyes with only a hot

pink iris standing out. A black heart rests on your forehead. His eyes are wide in disbelief as yours whip up to look at him. "M-Michael wha...?" You breath out and you reach up to feel two small horns growing out of your forehead. Your eyes fall down to a swishing

sound. A pointed pink tail with black stripes rubs against the bedsheets.

"I had no idea but—but listen to me you're...you're going back to Hell. Permanently.",he sits up and begins to fix his clothing. But his eyes can't help but look to your semi-nude figure. "You're...apparently half—half succubus."

Your eyes widen and you sit up,"What?! No wait I—that's—how—" Michael sighs and he runs a hand through his blonde locks.

"Just...cover up and let me explain."

You and Michael sat on your bed as Michael explained what his father told him. You were in disbelief at this news. You were part demon, part SUCCUBUS, and now you got to go home permanently.

"So you're saying...I'm really part succubus...",you look to Michael with upturned brows. He nods slowly while gesturing to your appearance.

"You can change your appearance at will...but you never did since you never tried."

Your brows pinch and you shake your head while cupping your cheeks. The more you thought of it the more you began to realize something.

Those you had grown feelings for and...love...did they feel anything genuine? Considering you were succubus are their feelings valid or real? Or is it just an affect of your natural aura?

Did...they even want you around? Would things be the same if you were really just a normal human?

✞

"Uggggghhhh I miss (Y/N)!",Angel Dust whines while running his finger around the rim of a glass of alcohol. Vaggie looks to him with pinched brows.

"She'll be back next week, calm down.",Vaggie places the boxes atop the bar for Husk to sort through and organize. Angel Dust rolls his eyes and flips off the moth.

"I wish we coulda known more 'bout the stiff she had with her. He gave me bad vibes..." Angels eyes narrow slightly and he looks to Husk. “How are you holding up, kitty?” Husk looked to Angel with a harsh glare. Angel laughed and shrugged. “What? You barely talked to her while she was here.”

“Excuse me.”

Vaggie, Husk, and Angel turn with wide eyes at the sound of your voice. Angel is first to run to you, his eyes are wide at the sight of you. “(Y/N)? Woah! What are you doing here? I fuckin’ love the new look.” His arms wrap around you and you smile widely while returning the hug.

“I’m staying for good!”,you exclaim happily. Husk and Vaggie walks towards you. Vaggie laughs in disbelief.

“What!? Why? How? I mean I’m not complaining but...”,her eyes look to your appearance and her brows pinch together. You pull away from the hug and smile sheepishly while rubbing the nape of your neck. Your eyes glance to a happy Husk. His heart feels as if someone stabbed it when you turn away, not acknowledging him further.

“I um...I would rather talk about this another time. All you guys need to know is I’m staying for good now...I’m not leaving you guys ever again.”,Vaggie steps forward with a smile and wraps her arms around you. You look up and notice Alastor walk out of the kitchen with Charlie. Your eyes widen.

What if his feelings weren’t real either?

“Hey whos this!”,Charlie smiles brightly and she coos while walking towards you,”A succubus? What are you doing here?” Everyone looks to you, Angel, Vaggie, and Husk are surprised by her words. You blink back with a soft laugh.

“How the hell did you know?”,Charlies eyes widen and she covers her mouth.

“(Y/N)! Oh my!”,she throws her arms around you and your eyes refuse to look at a happily surprised Alastor. Alastor feels as if someone slapped him when your eyes meet for a brief second, but you’re quick to look away.

“I have some more crap to explain...gather everyone up again...”,you laugh tiredly while being embraced by Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel.

You needed to let them know you were back for good...and of your blood status. But you also needed time away from them. To think about your feelings for these men and women and wonder whether or not the feelings of love were genuine. Or if they were just because of your demon blood.

If it was the ladder...you don’t know what you’d do.


	38. space and someone new

"A...succubus?"

You rock on your heels and laugh lightly with a shrug,"Um...half? Only half." Everyone is shocked by your full re-telling of what you discovered. Velvet is the first to snap out of the shock and smile while walking towards you.

"But you're staying! Thats amazing now we can—oh...",Velvet reels back with an aching heart when you put your hands up when she tries to go for a hug. Valentino and Vox look at you with worry, you'd never been one to refuse an embrace. Everyone else is just as worried.

"I—I um...",you clear your throat as you look out to your companions,"This is a lot and um being up there I sort of realized something and I just need some..." Your eyes look to the ones you have fallen completely for and you can see the pain beneath that devilish gaze. "I need some space...from all of you. Just while I get my head together and just—just know what I want."

Angel Dust looks to you and shakes his head,"What? Why? You need people and somewhere to stay, (Y/N)." His tone is worried and he walks up to you, you turn away and shake your head gently.

"I have a place to stay while I think these things over...I actually saw him before coming to the hotel...I—I should go now.",you nod while biting down on your quivering lip. Guilt rises in you as you leave.

They all watch you leave the lobby with aching hearts. Charlie shakes her head. They all want to chase after you and ask you what this was about. They just got you back for good and you were leaving. Vaggie looks to the men in the lobby and her eyes narrow. She felt they had something to do with this.

"(Y/N)!"

You laugh as Blitzo tugs you down into a hug. A smile is on your lips as you return the hug and are led towards the I.M.P van. Blitzo looks up at you with a wide grin and you look down at him. "I can't thank you enough for taking me in for a while...I needed some space from the others." Blitzo gives a dismissive wave with a crooked grin.

"The least I could do after what—...what happened in the living world.",Blitzos eyes fall and he stops for a moment. He looks to you and shakes his head. "I didn't have anything to do with your...murder you know? And M&M are ready to apologize as soon as they see you again."

You shake your head and lean down, planting a kiss on his forehead with a smile. "It's okay. You were doing a job. I know you didn't mean any foul play." Blitzo feels his cheeks redden and he tugs on the collar of his dress shirt with a nod. He opens up the passenger side door for you and you get inside, it shuts after you.

You look out of the window and up to the Hazbin Hotel. Your heart aches and twists as you force yourself to look away, tears wanting to sting your eyes.

"So a succubus huh? What a change. Every succubus I've met has been a total cunt.",Blitzo curses as he begins to drive down the road. You turn to him and can't help but smile, you raise a brow and curiosity gets the best of you.

"You meet a lot of succubus?",a small smile plays at your lips and he nods with an eye roll.

"Dated one...god she was a bitch.",he looks to you with a soft smile and you return it with a short nod. "You're not one though..." You notice his tone has softened and he looks back to the road. "I sort of—uh—missed you if I'm being honest. We never really got to just hangout or get to know each other."

You nod as you realize the truth behind this statement. Then you lean over and gently nudge his shoulder with a teasing tone. "Aw you missed me, Blitzy~" He scoffs and flips you off.

"Alright calm down, I said I missed you not that I'd die without you.",he rolls his eyes and you laugh lightly while turning away. Unknown to you his eyes were on you now, a wide smile in his lips at the sound of your laughter.

You look around the car and your eyes fall to a crappy drawing of Blitzo, Moxxie, Millie, and Loona. You can't help but smile as you pluck it off the rearview mirror. Blitzo glances to you as you admire it. "You love them all like family don't you?" Blitzo is caught a bit off guard by your question but he sighs and nods slowly.

"Don't tell any of them but yeah...",he chuckles a bit humorlessly and reaches to grab the drawing from your hand,"But...its not like they feel the same."

You look to him as he crumbles up the paper and tosses it out the window. "Woah! Why'd you do that?" You lean your head out of the window and glance back. You then look to him with pinched brows. "What do you mean they don't feel the same?" Blitzos hands tighten around the wheel and he shakes his head. He seems to struggle to find words so you exhale gently and decide it may be a sensitive topic.

"So hear any good jokes lately?"

Blitzos hands loosen on the wheel and a smile spreads across his face. "Fuck yeah I have!" You look ahead as Blitzo looks at you and your eyes widen at the sight of someone in the middle of the street. You gasp and grab his hands.

"Blitzo watch out!",you shout and swerve for him. You still feel an impact hit the van and your eyes widen. "Oh fuck!" You curse as you place a hand over your racing heart and look out onto the street. Your chest heaves up and down. You quickly unbuckle your seatbelt and Blitzo grabs your wrist when you open the door.

"What are you doing lets just drive off!",you glare at him harshly and he groans dramatically,"Fucking god dammit." He unbuckles his seatbelt and reluctantly gets off with you. You walk out onto the road and your tail swishes behind you with furrowed brows you bend down and look at the man Blitzo hit. Everyone else acted as if this was a normal occurrence.

He looked like a dark black snake with a yellow underbelly. He wore the top of a suit and a black top hat rested aside his head. It looked like he had long raven dark hair but it wasn't exactly hair. You go to him and offer a gentle nudge. He doesn't budge or wake up. With a soft inhale you notice a gash on his cheek and scrapes up his arm that took the impact.

"Help me get him into the van.",you say quickly while looking to the black blood leaking out of the deep wound. Blitzo looks at you with wide eyes but simply groans dramatically once more and begrudgingly helps you.

Loading him into the back of the van you get into the passenger side and Blitzo glances back. The serpent looks familiar but he can't quite put his finger on it. With a loud sigh he hopes the snake remains unconscious enough for you two to spend some alone time together.

✞

"Annnd done..."

Blitzo watches with fascination as you sew close the gash on the serpents cheek. Applying gauze to it and bandaging it up you smile. You sigh heavily and turn to Blitzo,"Why do you drive like a maniac?" Blitzo shrugs with an amused smile and you tie up the trash bag.

It took a good sum of time for you to bring the snake into Blitzos apartment and patch him up. You didn't recognize him and Blitzo didn't either. You just hoped he wasn't a violent civilian. You turn at the sound of the front door creaking open. A lovely expression flashes across Blitzo's face and he stands with a wide smile.

"That must be Loony! I'll be right back!",with that he leaves the guest room, a skip in his step. You turn back to the serpent and pause with the warm rag in your hand. He begins to stir awake, shifting in his sleep. You step back a bit, cautious.

"Wha...where in heavens...",he groans out softly. An accent is on his forked tongue. His red eyes open slowly and they widen when they land on you. He sits up and scrambles back, but he winces and grabs as his cheek. "Who—Who are you?! Where am I!?"

You put your hands up with a soft smile,"Woah okay calm down or you'll rip your stitches." When you reach forward he narrows his eyes so you remain where you sit. "My—My friend accidentally hit you while we were driving. You're in his apartment right now and I promise nothing here is gonna harm you. You're safe. I'm (Y/N), and you are?"

His eyes narrow and he looks over your soft features. With a soft exhale he drops his hand,"I'm Sir Pentious of course! You must be new to not know me!" You find yourself feeling amused at his words and you nod slowly.

"Yes totally. Um well you're fine now! Can we take you anywhere?...Home or something?",you question while placing down the rag and standing up. Sir Pentious looks to the heart on your forehead and his eyes narrow slightly. Your voice sounded familiar as did your name. He hadn't a clue where the familiarity came from.

He nodded and stood up,"I need to get back to my blimp. But I don't want the...cretin who hit me to take me. Only you." He scowled and put his chin up at the mere thought. You blinked back and nodded with a snort. You could understand where he was coming from.

It took a bit of convincing but Blitzo allowed you to take Sir Pentious in the van. Granted he expected you back right after you dropped him off. Now you sat in the vehicle with the accented snake, the air was full of a neutral silence. But you felt as if his eyes were on you the entire time. And they were.

You broke the silence with a frown and glance to him,"Why are you staring at me?" Sir Pentious looks away quickly with a scoff.

"I wasn't staring at you!",he crosses his arms firmly over his chest and you roll your eyes gently but smile lightly. It finally clicks for him and his eyes widen. "(Y/N)! You did the hotel pitch on the television!" You turn to him with pinched brows and a bit of a confused glance. You looked entirely different then, how would he know this. "I recognized your voice and name...huh...I thought you looked different."

You laugh nervously and nod,"Nope. I've always looked like this." Sir Pentious nods and he reluctantly speaks, his chin going up in a snooty way once more.

"I was quite...impressed with your ability to take over. Its quite an admirable quality for a young woman to have.",he compliments. You glance to him with a soft smile and begin to slow.

"Oh. Thank you very much. You seem like the confident one yourself, thats much more admirable.",you return the compliment with a tone of honesty. Sir Pentious feels his face warm up and he scoffs.

"Well of course! I am evil! I take a lot of pride in ssssuch thingssss.",he smiles a bit when you laugh and nod.

"I guess down here you would take pride in things like that."

Sir Pentious nervously begins to bite the inside of his cheek. With pinched brows he looks to you and clears his throat. "But!" You glance to him as the van comes to a stop, then your attention turns to him completely. Your gaze is curious and he doesn't meet your eyes. Instead he keeps his chin up while looking to his home.

"Lets say someone I knew needed some help with...taking over a room. How would they go about that?",he clears his throat once again and tugs at his collar. You can't help but smile out of sympathy when you notice the embarrassment in his tone and on his cheeks. You shrug nonchalantly.

"I could show you—",you pause,"—err for your friend of course. You can teach them."

Sir Pentious looks to you a bit surprised and with a smile on his lips,"Really?" You nod with a kind smile of your own.

Sir Pentious was surprised you'd offer such a thing. No one really ever wanted to be around him or help him with anything of the sort. Truth be told it sort of...upset him that he had no friends. He had his Egg Bois but they weren't enough. As he got off the van and you accompanied him he couldn't fight off his excited smile.

This would be his first time truly hanging out with, who he hoped, could be a potential friend. Someone who wouldn't get annoyed or tired of him.

He reminded himself not to get his hopes up. But if you didn't really want to be friends you would have left him in the street right? So maybe this serpent would finally know the company of someone that didn't see him as lesser or an enemy.


	39. new person

"Holy crap..."

You step into Sir Pentious's home and the first thing you do is put your hands up. A bunch of weapons are pointed at you, at the end of them are what seem to be living eggs wearing adorable clothes. You could audibly awe if it weren't for the strange weapons in their hands. "Um...Sir Pentious...",you clear your throat as he locks the door behind him.

He turns and sighs heavily while waving at the Egg Bois,"You idiots! Put down the weapons! She's okay!" You breathe out a soft breath when they lower the weapons. They all apologize simultaneously and you give a dismissive wave.

"It's okay. I'm assuming you guys are just protecting your boss.",you smile at them and Sir Pentious looks to you. He had told you about the Egg Bois just a few moments before you got into the home attached to the parked blimp. You then walked towards them with fascination you noticed numbers on their back. "Aren't you all incredible...",you breathe out while grabbing at one of them. Number 74 simply blushes at your touch.

Sir Pentious jumps when your eyes whip to him,"You really created all of them?" Your eyes are wide and full of wonder. A wide and excited smile on your black lips. He nods slowly and you shake your head. "How incredible!" Your eyes then fall to the weapons in their hands. They're nothing like you've seen before. They seem beyond technology you've ever seen. In fact as you look around you notice a lot of incredible machinery and designs.

"Are these all your creations and ideas as well?",you ask with excitement as you whip to him. Sir Pentious nods with wariness.

"Of course! I've been an inventor since I was born. Everything here is of my own design and creation.",he says and watches as you laugh with disbelief.

"My goodness! You're a genius! Everything is absolutely spectacular and—and—",you pause as you realize you may be getting carried away. Clearing your throat you tuck back your hair. "I—I mean its just so visionary. You must have quite the mind."

The Egg Bois look to their boss with surprise and notice his face is red and there is a strange expression on his face. He rubs the nape of his neck.

"I—I uh—well um—",Sir Pentious finds himself going blank and forgetting how to speak. You showering him with such powerful compliments with genuine excitement and surprise was a bit much for him to handle. His heart raced in his chest. "Th-Thank you."

You nod with a smile and your brows pinch at how red his face is. Stepping forward your hand gently reaches up to press against his cheek. "You're really red...are the stitches growing painful?" Your eyes look to the gauze and he seems to freeze up beneath your touch. He quickly turns away and nods.

"Y-Yesss! Of course I'm fine! Now lets get on with it.",he gives a dismissive wave and quickly makes his way away from you. You smile a bit and fold your hands in front of you. He begins to talk but you find yourself zoning out a bit when you notice a photograph on a table messied with papers and layouts.

Your brows pinch and your curiosity takes over when you grab it and pick it up. You look over the printed photo.

In it you see Sir Pentious dressed down, his arm showing he was the one holding the camera. He smiles widely and nothing but pure happiness is behind his eyes and expression. Aside him is someone kissing his cheek. A man with charcoal colored furry skin, a spider. His hair is messy and he looks like a certain spider you know.

Sir Pentious turns when he realizes you haven't given any signal of listening. With a small frown his eyes widen upon seeing the photo you hold. He hurries over and snatches it from your hand. "What are you doing!? You don't just go around touching peoples items!",he shouts.

You jump back in surprise and your eyes widen,"Oh! I uhm I'm sorry I just got curious and—" Sir Pentious reels back when he realizes how loudly and aggressively he shouted at you. He sighs and shakes his head while holding the photo to his heart.

"I—I apologize for raising my voice. Just...don't touch things that aren't yours.",his voice is slightly shaky. You nod slowly and fold your hands in front of you. Your expression softens when he looks down at the photograph, pain on his face.

"Is that...a loved one?",you ask cautiously. Sir Pentious looks up at you and his bottom lip seems to quiver. He inhales deeply and nods.

"Yeah he was...doesn't matter now.",Sir Pentious folds up the photo and places it inside his jacket. You step towards him and smile gently, your brows threading.

"I know we've just met but you seem kind and brilliant enough. If you want to talk about it, I'm here.",your tail falls flat as you express yourself to him. For a moment Sir Pentious seems to think.

He had never told anyone about his relationship. About the only man, the only person, he ever loved. And ever made him feel loved. He looked to you and he already felt his heart aching. You already made him feel more happy than he has been in months. Maybe he could trust you.

"Have you ever been in love?"

You blink back at such a blunt question. A question you've never thought over. But when one person comes to mind you feel your heart ache. "I'm not sure..." Sir Pentious chuckles and looks down to the rest of the messy papers on his desk.

"If you are not sure then you haven't been in love.",he states simply,"I was in love with a man named Arackniss..." His tone shifts and your eyes widen slightly when he moves a few papers and there are more photographs.

"We met while I was out buying some supplies. He was buying a mass amount of guns.",he chuckles lightly and rubs the nape of his neck. "Truth be told he was very rough around the edges but I don't know...it felt like love at first sight."

You frown slightly and look down at the photographs of the two men together. You let out a soft breath and look to him with a smile,"You two looked lovely together...why did things end? If I may ask?" Sir Pentious's lips are in a thin line and his eyes are growing glossy. He exhales deeply and tosses the photograph while walking away.

"His bastard of a father. That man is the most cruel and selfish jackass I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. He beats his children senseless in life and death...he learned nothing from winding up here.",Sir Pentious rants with seething rage at the mere thought of the horrible man. Your brows pinch and your eyes widen when you pick up a photograph.

"You two know Angel Dust?",you turn to Sir Pentious with the photograph of the two ex-lovers on either side of the pink sex worker. Sir Pentious rolls his eyes yet a fond smile changes his angered expression.

"Anthony? Thats Arackniss's little brother. They've always had a bad relationship but when we were together Arackniss was rekindling and getting along more with him, like they both always wanted...",Sir Pentious then presses his fingers against his temples,"Until that bastard father. He sold his own son away to Valentino for money...what a pathetic excuse for a father."

Your eyes widen as you look down at the photograph,"What?..."

Sir Pentious nods while walking up to you and looking over your shoulder,"Angel Dust wasn't always a sex worker, nor was he working for Valentino. His father sold him away and thus he began a death in Hell even worse than his life."

Your hand began to shake and your eyes narrowed. His father was the reason Angel Dust was how he was. Why he was an addict and why he couldn't trust a soul. You nod slowly and stuff the photograph into your pocket and look down at the keys in your hands belonging to the I.M.P van.

You looked to Sir Pentious and a sickly sweet smile fell on your lips. Sir Pentious feels uneasiness sit in his stomach.

You didn't know why you felt how you did. Why these feelings were so intense and...dark...All you knew was you wanted to be with your friends and you were tired of being scared and helpless. Running away and overthinking. You didn’t want to be the girl you were while you were here or even before you were here. You wanted to be someone new.

Its like something came over you and you tossed the keys up and caught them with a wicked smile.

"Do you know where this...father...is?"

**Author's Note:**

> available on wattpad @grimyclownbb


End file.
